Inevitable
by Miyuusen
Summary: "I am an observer of all things that will be done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the last stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."- Self Insert OC - Possible SasukeXOC - Undecided - BEING EDITED. ON HOLD.
1. Rebirth

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Prologue - Rebirth**

_by Miyuusen_

* * *

_**Summary: "I am an observer of all things that will be done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the last stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

* * *

Reincarnation is something I never really believed in and something... that happened to me.

There is an undeniable fate to all things that work in the world. It is something unknown to all and yet, something that is quite predictable. I am no stranger to its predictability. I am also no stranger to its _unpredictability. _I don't think I should have been born in this land of things that make no sense. It was so different from my past life. I doubt I should've even remembered a thing about the life that had been stolen when I was 18 in the world I had originally hailed from. I shouldn't have recalled how I'd died by protecting someone dear to me, my past self's... sister? The memories were getting hazier as time went on.

Perhaps that was why I was reborn.

I protected someone and died in the process. I could probably stick with that explanation and not ponder more on the matter but it had always..._bugged_ me. I'm sure others had done the same as me. Where were they? Why had I been reincarnated into such a dangerous world? Why did I remember so much from the life left? Why was it that I highly doubted that the possibility of this being all a dream was highly unlikely?

Because everything was so real. Everything _felt _so real.

Yet, how was it reality?

I could answer that one easily enough; I remembered being born.

It was a strange thing to recall. Coming out of the dark and squeezed out into near painful light as I opened my underdeveloped eyes. I had heard my mother panting, distantly. Everything was so _new_. Instantly, after firm hands who had gripped me patted my ass, I began to cry. Instinct had led me to do so. My mother's soft voice had whispered something I couldn't understand as those strong hands passed me over to gentle ones. My blurry vision grew more so as I cried, my mother, whom I knew was the one who birthed me by instinct, cradled me in her soft warmth.

It was my earliest memory in this new body of mine.

I think the hardest part of "growing up" again was re-learning things. To speak, to move, to walk, to read. Even in my past life I had thirsted for knowledge but I hadn't exactly used it for things I should've. Now, I still had similar a thirst and with my few abilities, I grew up to crave to _know _things. It was frustrating otherwise. I just _had _to know. One thing, I, then, had no knowledge about, was the heavy presence of a thing called "Chakra". It suffocated me, hurt me even, if I had been surrounded by too much. It hadn't been something that was in my last world. It took a _lot_ of time getting used to it.

As I grew older, from an infant to toddler, I noticed a change within my mother. I had no father to speak of and my mother had never mentioned his name, and this, I assume today, was one of the reasons for her change. My mother, excuse my language, was a whore. Or prostitute, to be more precise. When she learned of her pregnancy it wasn't like she _knew_ whom my father was and why her daughter had red eyes with the pupils _slitted_ like some crazy eyed _beast_. She became afraid. Slowly, but surely, her loving embrace turned into something different. Something cold. I had never dealt with that in my past life. Foreign emotions would reign free as I aged. I was...unsure of my place in her world.

Later, my fears became a reality when I turned six. Shiha, her name, had told me to go play with the other kids in the village even if when I protested and told her, "Those kids don't like me. They don't like to play with a 'red-eyed freak'" I had quoted from the older boys who had liked to tease me and would pull on my short black hair. She was having none of my complaints. Shiha had a weird look in her eye. Sorta wild.

"It's _fine_. You just have to tough it out, Shiya. After they realize you aren't weak, you'll get those friends who want." Her voice was snappy and irritated. Quite honestly, I left the house half from fear of what she _would_ have done had I not left.

That day, I braced myself against taunts and teases, all the while growing nervous. When I decided it was 'time for lunch', I ran back home to the shack my mother rented from one of her clients. When I entered, taking off my hand-me-down sandals, I found nothing left in the small house.

I can't explain the _fear_ and _insecurity _that I felt that day. All I knew, from my past life's knowledge was that I'd been abandoned. There was no hope for me in the place. No hope. No hope. _No hope._

* * *

I don't know how long I wandered. I had no destination and being six with a strange appearance it was best not to linger. I survived from becoming a beggar child, wearing a hat that I'd found abandoned, just like me, and kept my eyes downcast. It wasn't easy work. The places I traveled to were places that children had no business being in. In other words, they were towns where illegal things went down. I moved around a lot. I relied purely on instinct. Instinct lead me around. I think a year had passed before I wandered into a forest.

I'd heard rumors about it. In there, I'd heard of a place that you could grow strong in. I needed that. _Desperately_. There was no hope for a child of red-eyes. I needed to become strong to survive. I wondered, then, why I even _wanted _to. The answer laid in my past self. Someone who spent her time lazing about, learning about only things that interested her, lacking in motivation, always late to things, frequently angry and jealous. That girl who I had been... had a twin. That twin was someone who had always been loved. Someone that overshadowed the older one. My past self was terribly afraid of many things: contraptions known as 'roller coasters', heights, speed, rocking, _people_, and people knowing who she really was. She had hidden her true self behind deceitful lies and only reached out to three hobbies: singing, writing, and reading. This person had done nothing worth mentioning. The world I had abandoned would continue without a pause. Not even a moment of silence would be heard.

I needed to change and not become her.

The thing was, something that I realized from recalling these memories, I wanted to better than that person. I wanted to become stronger. Fearless, even to the extent of stupidity.

"Little girl?" A deep voice called, breaking me free of these thoughts. I turned toward it, shifting my hat to cast a shadow on my face. I kept my eyes cast low as someone entered the clearing I stood in.

"Y-yes?" My light voice held a tremor, something I don't think I'll ever get rid of.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm l-looking for my brother." It was a bluff. I wasn't sure if my stutter gave me away or not. I had always been good at studying people's faces and their reactions but as I was trying not to show my eyes I doubted I would be able to study his face.

"You got anythin' on ya?" The man said and this time I couldn't control my quick glance at his face. _What is he thinking? _Of _course_ a _child _wouldn't have anything on their person. His face, though, was familiar for some reason. He had a long one, his nose crooked and large, his eyes a deep brown that looked lifeless, and gray-black hairs sprouted from his head and face. As I went over his features in my mind after the quick look, I tried to recall where I had _seen_ them.

"Nope, sir," I replied softly, stalling, "Sorry, me and my brothers are beggars on the street. We couldn't spare a thing even if we wanted to."

"Beggars," The man scoffed, "Then you wouldn't be missed."

I hesitated. _What an odd thing to say. _

"Then, I'll take care of you and your brother." His voice held an ominous tone and couldn't stop another quick look. His eyes weren't so lifeless anymore. They looked... well, they looked _motivated. _Chills went down my spine. I remembered now, where I'd seen his face. His name was Mirino Natura. A man who was talked about often from his crimes. He tended to slaughter defenseless children. He'd been on a poster stuck to a tree. I'd seen his face from a bounty ad. _Dead. They had wanted him dead. They didn't want him alive. _Taking a step back, plans of action spun through my head.

"Ah, ah," He chided, "There will be no running away."

Fearful, I did the only thing I could think of, "Rin! Rin!" I yelled repeatedly. _Alright, my brother's name is Rin. I obviously lack imagination in the name department. Now what to do? _I studied the man's movements as I made jerky ones, as if I were panicky and afraid. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't. Afraid, that is. I somehow had began to think clearly after I had screamed out that random name. Mirino's eyes had sharpened into a glare.

"It's useless," He sounded irritated. Suddenly I had a plan, albeit not a very good one. I continued to scream. Mirino growled as he took a swipe at me with his unleashed katana. I dodged, quickly, mustering up a speed I didn't even know I had. I darted out of his reach and began to run away. He followed, of course he would. I didn't know the terrain but I hoped he didn't know it either. Stumbling over rocks and other things, I ran blindly ahead, "GET BACK HERE!" I heard a thunderous voice. _He's rather easy to rile up for a famous villain. _My consciousness told me to use this to my advantage.

After a minute of running as fast as I could, I came up to a waterfall. It wasn't a big one but if I could just...

"You LITTLE BRAT!" Mirino called after me as he set his eyes on my slender form. With a bit off bravery I didn't know had, I dived.

I felt adrenaline race through me as I sailed through the thick air. Hitting the cold water _hurt_. To add to it, I had forgotten to take a breath and even...close my gaping mouth. Instantly, I inhaled freezing water as my body's instant reaction to being out of breath. My lungs seemed to fill up and I felt as if I were dying. _I _am _dying._ The thought reminded me of my reason to survive, silly in its simplicity. I had wanted to grow strong and hadn't even managed that. How ironic.

This thought sent a feeling of _raw_ anger through me. While I was still conscious I shouldn't be giving in. Kicking with all my might, I managed to place my head above water and coughed up the river's water as I looked around my surroundings. The rivers current dragged me and I struggled to keep my head above the water.

_Okay, Shiya, get to the edge and pull yourself up to land. Time to _own _your life. _

Feeling somehow inspired, I kicked and began to claw my way against the pull of the river and managed to grab, and hold onto dear life, a rock that seemed cemented into the earth. Using this as leverage, I almost pulled myself up... until strong hands grabbed my slender foot. _Oh, oh, no. _The feeling of 'hopelessness' made me want to give up and let myself die. I would have welcomed the void of nothingness that had come after my first experience with death. I would have welcomed anything _but _the fear that I felt swim in my insides.

"You're out of luck."

Had it been luck that I survived all this time? Was I that _useless_? No. _No. __**No. **_I would _not _be ruled by this fear. I _couldn't _let myself die this way. If only to be selfish. Hissing, I jerked with all the strength I had in me, freeing myself. He hadn't expected this. Then I pulled myself up, no _lunged, _onto the land and turned to see Mirino grinning.

"Putting up helluva fight for a such a little girl."

Growling as I felt the weight of how much pain my body was in, I wanted nothing more than to kill the man who put me through this. But as I thought about mauling him and causing _him_ pain, the agony I was in seemed to subside. I didn't think that was a good thing. _Feeling _meant I was alive. Mirino joined me on land, quickly.

"Ahh, how cute. You're shivering from the cold," he informed me moments later. I was? I could hardly feel myself anymore. I just felt so tired now, so tired... Shaking my head with a jerk, I advanced toward him. I didn't know what I was going to do or _accomplish_ by idiotically attacking him but all I knew was what I _needed_ to survive. I had a greater purpose. I was sure. So sure that when I felt a stirring in the air, I didn't question it. A cloak of some sort surrounded me, chakra, my half thinking mind noted. Suddenly, my wounds were healing, slowly but surely, and as I lunged toward him, I felt power surge through me.

I punched the man. And then everything went black...

Honestly speaking, I didn't expect to wake up. I also didn't expect to see a masked man's face hovering over mine.

"Are you alright?" A soothing voice asked. It sounded like a whisper and from that I could tell something was wrong with me. Slowly, afraid of the pain, I shook my head. I doubted, at that moment, that I would ever be.

The man shook his head, silver hair moving from the movement. _What an odd hair color. _It was all I could think of.

"What's your name?" the silver-haired man asked. As I studied him, I noticed he had a headband ,that covered his left eye, had a symbol I recognized but didn't spend much thought on the meaning of it. He'd asked me a question. My mind moved sluggishly slow as I searched for the answer.

"Shiya...,"I mumbled softly, "My name is Shiya."

"Last name?"

"I-I," It wasn't something _I_ knew, "m... sorry. I f-forgot." I moved past the unbidden thoughts of "who am I?" Not knowing my last name had always bothered me. I had forgotten my past life's name so it wasn't like I could even use that one. The man sighed studied me. I did the same to him. As I grew more aware, I noticed that he dressed up oddly. Not only was his left eye hidden, a mask hid the bottom half of his face. He wore flack jacket and looked ready to engage in a fight at any moment. His body looked fit and his skin was fair and looked healthy even in the fire light. _Fire light? _ I looked around. I was in what seemed to be a clearing. A fire oozed warmth from about a meter away from me and suddenly I felt suffocated in a bundle of _something_. I angled my head to look down at myself. I had been wrapped up in heck ton of cloth.

"Y-You treated me...,"my voice came out in less than a whisper. This strange man gave me an odd look.

"Yes. Your chakra reserves a low, you were suffering from the cold, you're just a child."

I nodded as if I understood. I didn't. Not really. "I'm 7. I think. I've lost sense of time but it's been awhile since I was 6."

"I see," the man looked caught off guard. He wasn't expecting this answer.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll tell you if you explain why you're in this mess."

I blew a breathe out, my lungs protesting. Man, they'll be sore for days. Breathing in slowly I looked him in the eye. I think it was the first time he took note of the color of my eyes.

"Uchiha?" He murmured softly to himself, then shook his head, "Their eyes aren't naturally like this. Pupils aren't shaped like a... foxes." I decided to let his mumbling go as I recalled all that I had just been through.

"I was chased," I told him, blinking, "By...Mirino...Mirino...Natura. H-he wanted to kill me... so I-I ran and went down the waterfall. He, um, followed...andandand...IthinkIkilledhimbutI'mnotsu reifIdid." The last part came out in a rush as I forced myself to sit up. The masked man pushed me gently but with a strong grip.

"You survived a ninja's attack. Are you a shinobi?"

"Wah..?" My high-pitched voice sounded so unsure, "No. M-my mom's a prostitute. We lived in...someplace far from here."

"Where is your mother now?"

I don't _like_ being questioned. In fact, I _hate_ it. It's not fun and I usually end up crying. I blame it on my body. I glared at the man and tears began to brim at the edges of my eyes, "It's none of your business." I told him stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll stop asking questions,"This guy was smart. He knew when not to push it, "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

I figure that's how all this began.

* * *

**A/N: **** Well, I've been reading some SI stories and this idea formed from reading quite a few. Sorry if it seems like I'm stealing ideas or somethings. I'm going to try to stick to canon at first. Shiya's merely an observer for now, she doesn't really play a key role until a few chapters from now.**

**Please _review._ Although I'm writing this for myself, I'll need the motivation, I'm sure, to continue on. Bleh, this is a self insert so Shiya has my personality. Sorry Shiya.**

**Oh and before anyone asks, _no, she is not an Uchiha._ That would ruin everything canon.**

**Edited last: 5-4-2013 - I changed Shiya's features a bit from red eyes to red with slitted eyes. Nyan.**


	2. Welcome to Konoha

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Konoha**

_by Miyuusen_

* * *

**_Summary: _"_I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC**

* * *

"Y-Your name is pretty...,"I told him, "Hatake...Kakashi... so pretty." I felt so childish then. The silver-haired man chuckled, I think.

"From your reaction, you don't seem to be a shinobi. At least not a well-informed one." Somehow this statement made me curious. Who was he? Why was he helping me? Why did he talk so much of Shinobi or ninja or whatever? Why wasn't I informed? Thoughts spun in my head and I buried my face in the blankets. _I'm so scared._ Fear thrummed through my veins. I didn't know this man. He'd been nice enough but the possibilities of him being a mass murderer seem so real, especially with what I'd been through. Seeming to sense something was wrong, the silver-haired man got up. I could feel his chakra moving away and without thinking, I shot up in a rush.

"Don't leave me," My voice shook and the fear grew stronger. With this man, with Kakashi, it was safer. It _felt_ safer.

"I won't," he replied simply, "I'm getting you some water. Your throat must be parched." I watched as he shuffled in his bag, taking out a book, orange, and a pouch that made sloshing sounds. He walked toward me slowly and handed me the pouch. Thinking of the water inside, I cringed. I had never realized before but a thing like water could be so dangerous. Gripping the bag, I stared at the twistable cap.

"Need help?" Kakashi asked softly, staring at me with dark eyes. I shook my head and unscrewed the pouch. More sloshing noises. Closing my eyes and bracing myself, I tilted the mouthpiece and let the cool clean water spill into my mouth. Swallowing quickly, I passed the pouch back. _Enough_. Admittedly, my throat felt better and I could now swallow without the burning pain. I felt... refreshed.

"Thanks," I mumbled toward him.

"Would it be alright if asked more questions?"

"I'll save you the trouble," I told him dryly, "I start from when I met him." I began to explain with precise detail of what I'd been through and his face seemed crease with concern.

"You felt something wrap around you before you hit him?"

I nodded, "I don't know what it was so don't be bugging me about it," I informed him stubbornly. I tilted my chin up at him, "Now that I've told you everything, tell me why you're here." I demanded.

He sighed, "I'm a shinobi...," I looked at him curiously. Kakashi was so nice. A Shinobi... _Well, he's_ my_ shinobi_, I decided selfishly. "Why am I telling a kid like you, I don't know, and I come from a village consisting of civilian's and other shinobi like me. I'm on a mission to bring the dead body of Mirino Natura but it seems you saved me the trouble of killing him."

I faltered. I killed Mirino. I _killed_ someone. I killed a no good man but... I still took the life of someone else. With a child's instinct, I attacked Kakashi with hug. I needed comfort. _I'm weak and I need it._ Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist I ignored how shocked he was and began to weep.

I cried for my lost innocence. I cried for the lives of the children that Mirino had taken. I cried for everything wrong that had happened. But mostly, I just wept for myself.

* * *

I woke when the sun's rays hit my face. Jumping up, I looked around startled. Where was I? Trees surrounded me in an open area. A meadow like place. My eyes darted to the moving _thing_ wrapped in a blue blanket, and let out a whimper when the blankets pulled back to reveal a face. Instantly, I calmed when I saw Kakashi's face and remembered everything that had occurred.

"You're a jumpy one, aren't you?" Kakashi observed after he yawned and stood up, still dressed in his odd clothing. I didn't say a word. _Couldn't. _ I shrugged as an answer, "Well, since you don't seem to have a destination in mind, how about you join me? I could use the company."

Without hesitating, I nodded.

After we ate protein bars, we packed up. I helped with what I could, gathering things for him to put away. This was _his_ stuff so I was extra careful, seeing this, I wasn't scolded for touching his stuff. Although, when it came to this large black bag, Kakashi wouldn't let me near it. It _had _smelled horrible so I wasn't exactly sad about it. Once we were done, we started to walk. We didn't talk on the way and I didn't ask for where we were going. This arrangement of silence suited us just fine.

We went on without stopping until after half the day was wasted, and came up to gates to something. His village? Were these the gates to his village? Confused, I looked up at him. He didn't spare me a glance until the gate opened with a loud _creak_. Jumping at the sudden noise, I leaned into the shinobi's side. I don't think he minded.

"What have you here?"A man with a dark complexion. He had a slight beard with no mustache and covered most of his hair with a hat. On this hat was a metal plate that had the symbol Kakashi's had. This man leaned toward me, studying me. Alarmed, I covered my face into Kakashi's pant leg.

"This is Shiya, please don't intimidate her, Iwashi-san."

"She's hiding her chakra," The man noted. Confused, I stiffened.

"No, she's not a shinobi. I think her chakra levels are naturally low."

"They aren't low, Hatake-san, they're non-existent."

"That's why I need to take her to the hospital."

"_What_? She could be a potential hazard to the lives of Konoha, she should be tested first."

"Then, I'll take her to Hokage-sama. Decisions affecting the lives of Konoha should go to him not you," Kakashi said, his voice irritated. Somehow this seemed out of character. Kakashi didn't look the type to snap at people.

"K-Ka-," He was cut off when my shinobi brushed past Iwashi, ushering me forward.

We then entered the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. Bright and filled with life, this place held an aura that deserved to be protected. It deserved to be loved and paid attention to. It lacked the shadows that I had seen in the other places I'd visited. Just being inside the gates made me feel rejuvenated.

"Welcome to Konoha. Isn't it pretty?" I nodded at Kakashi's question. My impression of its beauty began to grow larger as we made our way through the town. Although people would stop and stare at us, I felt no hostility. When we came up to a large building, we entered and I assumed we were visiting the "Hokage-sama". My inkling of suspicion proved to be correct as Kakashi led me through winding corridors to a room. Kakashi knocked on the door, and pushed me inside when a tired voice called out "Come in."

"Ah, Kakashi! You're late this time, this is a surprise," an old man said. He dressed even more ridiculously than my shinobi did. Taking one look at him, I dove for protection behind Kakashi, "What's that little thing you got there? Where's the body?"

"Her name's Shiya. I have some things to explain but I need to get her to a hospital. She's been through a lot," He explained to the old man. I peered around to see the "Hokage-sama" nodding in understanding. I kept my eyes hidden; it wouldn't be a good thing, I think, if the leader of this village thought I was a threat.

"And what of the body?" The old man wanted to know. I hadn't seen any bodies... A revelation hit me. The black bag... had Mirino's..._body._ I let out a whimper.

"I... left the bag with Iwashi."

Had he? I didn't recall him handing anything over. Maybe it happened when I turned away? I settled for this explanation.

"I see. I'll let you take her to the hospital but while she's being treated, you must explain all that had happened. Then, I expect a full report to be turned in, _on time._"

Kakashi 'hmm'ed and I was again whisked away.

* * *

Entering the hospital was a new experience for me. I had never been to one in this world and I doubt I would ever want to go again. The moment I passed the doors, I was hit with a metallic scent in the air and my eyes immediately focused on a body being carried on a stretcher. It looked to be totally and completely covered in blood, the formation of its shape all wrong. Flinching, I turned away from the injured person. Kakashi patted my head.

A woman came into view as we approached a desk in a lobby type room and I stayed as straight as nail while she assessed us. Assessed _me_, "Whaddya need us for?" She asked.

"I need you to check this girl for injuries. For now." Kakashi told her, adding the last part after a hesitant thought.

"Alright, Kakashi-san, I know this girl must be a stray so... why?"

"Kiamari, just do it. I need to leave for now but I'll be back to explain what I can."

Kiamari huffed as she took my hand in hers to lead me away, "Fine." Alarmed at what was happening, I refused to be pulled around until my shinobi gave me a gentle push forward. Glancing back awkwardly at him, I watched him disappear in thin air before I turned back to face my doom, "Come on, girl, I don't have all day."

Frowning, I silently let her take me from the lobby of the hospital and into a room. The walk to this room was a blur as I was faced with confusion and fear. _I don't like this._ With a grunt, Kimari snapped at me to sit down on this table, it was strangely cushioned. I did as she told me, keeping my eyes down cast and my hat, that I had remarkably kept in my encounter with a close death, shadowing my face.

"Alright," Kiamari muttered, her brown eyes becoming warmer as she took in my size. She wrapped her long hair in a bun and quickly put threw on a coat, "Would you please lay down?"

Well since she asked nicely, I obeyed.

After that, she checked my whole body, starting from my feet, and treated any and all of my wounds. I was surprised from the amount of them. It seemed she was too.

"Muscles feel strained. Sweetie, have gotten enough to drink?" I nodded at her question, not willing to break my silence. "It's like you're suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. These lacerations don't help either," she muttered the last statement with dry humor. As she came up to check my head, I stiffened, "It's fine, sweetie. Don't tense up. I won't hurt a hair on your body," She told me, taking off my hat. I squeezed my eyes shut, "You're scared to death, aren't you? I wonder what happened? W-why...,"her voice faltered, "It feels like... you don't have a single ounce of chakra within you. There isn't a single... chakra is all gone? But your vitals are fine too... What _are _you?"

That was the question: What _am_ I?

"I-I have to take this to the head. I'm not trained for this," Kiamari informed me and I nodded, my eyes still closed. I heard her footsteps leave, the room and the door swing open and shut. I opened my eyes.

_What am I going to do? I'm scared._

After a few minutes later, Kiamari entered with a fierce-looking woman. A redhead with piercing green eyes. Flinching, I braced myself. She came forward and began to touch my arms gently. It wasn't what I expected. Gentle. I didn't expect that. In my shock, I looked her straight in the eye. The woman stiffened, as did I.

"You're a Uchiha... No. You're different," Her brows creased but her gentle touches stayed just that, _gentle_, "You have no chakra so to speak. You, technically speaking, shouldn't be alive."

I looked at her, confused, "I don't understand... How am I alive? I..Am I something strange? Am I not... human?"

The woman studied me and I instantly realized that I had broken my silence. Cringing away, my eyes darted around the room.

"You... are very much human. Well as much as any of us. This is a theory but... I think you're chakra is dormant."

"Dormant?"

"It's sleeping. I feel there is chakra there but it surely isn't being used and Kiamari here couldn't have felt it even if she tried hard enough."

"She couldn't... have... felt my chakra?"

The woman shook her head and then grasped my hand, "Tell me honestly... do you feel the _life_ within me? The vibrant thrum within my veins?"

Now that she mentioned it... I felt it in her. I felt something moving within her that felt so _alive._ I nodded slowly.

"Without touching her, can you feel Kiamari's?"

I didn't even have to think to know that the separate presence of life of Kiamari. I nodded, briefly and quickly.

"This might confuse you but are you willing to do what I ask?"

"I think so..."

"Try to find the man who brought you here, Kakashi."

Creasing my brows, I gave her a look. How was I to do that? She seemed to understand my hesitance, "Concentrate. _Feel_ for his presence." Still frowning, I let my eyes fall close and began to concentrate. At first, I got nothing but strangers and the two women in front of me. Then, slowly, I felt my mind ease farther, farther, searching for Kakashi. I found him approximately 300 meters away, north.

I opened my eyes to see the redheaded woman with a pleased expression, "You got him didn't you?"

I nodded.

"That presence that your feeling from others is a thing called chakra. You know what that is, right?"

"Chakra is a form of energy all living things naturally produce to some degree. My mom told me about it."

"Precisely. Smart girl. What's your name?"

Despite my fear being evaporated from this woman's gentle caresses, I somehow felt shy, "Shiya. My name is just Shiya."

"That's so pretty, field of vision? Vision? Well, my name is Mayumi."

"Makes sense," I mumbled, blushing at her compliment.

She laughed heartily, "It's what I've been told. So Shiya, have you always been able to feel chakra around you?"

"Since I can remember." I didn't tell her that I could recall my own birth.

"Well, let me say something to you. That isn't normal. What you are, since you asked, is a chakra bloodhound."

_Chakra bloodhound..._

"So. I'm not normal."

Mayumi nodded, "Don't worry Shiya-chan, you'll be fine. Your wounds have been treated so for now I think you're good. I _will_ tell you that you'll have to come back. I want to do a weekly check up on you."

I nodded, unsure of if I was even _staying_ to keep the promise.

* * *

After another five minutes, I'd been abandoned by Kiamari and Mayumi and left to my own devices to wait for Kakashi but he never came. Instead, some man named Iruka came.

"Shiya, right? Names Iruka! If you'll come along with me then I'll take you up to Kakashi."

I didn't like him. He was loud and talked to me like I was a child. Well, I guess I am but that doesn't mean he should treat me like it. Thus, a grumpy Shiya made her way with Iruka. On the brightside, he brought me to Kakashi (whom I attacked with a hug, surprising everyone in the room). On the downside, he had brought to a room filled with old men and women. They smelled. They also weren't very nice to me.

"You've told us that her eyes are like a cat's except red? Naturally?" A man asked, looking at me curiously with one squinted eye. His other eye was covered in cloth. He introduced himself as Danzo.

"Yup!" I chirped, hoping they'd acknowledge my presence and stop talking about me, "I've always had 'em. Nyan." I added the last part purely to be cute.

Despite my effort, I was still ignored. Danzo looked to my shinobi, who sighed and said, "Shiya says that they're the reason for her mother's abandonment of her."

"And she's seven?"

Kakashi nodded in confirmation, still reading an orange book that he had read all the way on the walk to his village. Sighing, I leaned my slight small body into his side.

"She seems to have grown fond of you," The Hokage observed.

"So it seems. She thinks I saved her life," He didn't look up, "She managed fine on her own."

I turned my chin up to look at him, "You did." He had. Kakashi could've left me to die. I could've frozen to death without the warmth he provided.

"She's a stubborn thing."

"No I'm not."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Shiya," The Hokage said to me warmly. I turned to him, shyly, "Would you be willing to go under a test... of sorts. If you do, you can stay with Kakashi."

It was bribery. I knew it was. I could tell from the gleam in his eye that he thought that using my shinobi to control me would work easily. I was smarter than that though. Yet. It. Worked. Without hesitation, I nodded eagerly.

"Iruka, would you please bring Inoichi here?"

First boar? Was I going to wrestle a boar? I went white.

After fifteen minutes of nervous waiting, what entered the room was not a wild animal, but another oddly dressed man. He had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes settled on mine.

"Am I entering her mind?"

I stiffened at his words. _Entering my _mind? _Is he insane?_

"You are."

_What? Everyone here is insane._ As the man slowly came closer I inched back into Kakashi's side, who pushed me forward. Inoichi's hands touched my forehead and suddenly I was falling into an abyss of agony...

* * *

A year has passed since that moment. Apparently the outcome from that experience was that I was to be trusted but observed to an unknown amount of time. I went to my check ups when scheduled but other than that, I hardly left the house that Kakashi and I co-inhabited. That was the only thing I was happy about. Kakashi was ordered to take me in as a pseudo-dad. I can still hear Kakashi's voice when he had announced that, "You are going to live with me just for now." Although, he gets to leave whenever he wants. In fact, just five hours ago, he left to discuss his next mission.

Sighing, I lazed around my room. I was 8 now and my young body hated being stuck in the small tiny rooms. I wandered around and settled to cook myself some instant ramen when I felt Kakashi's chakra begin to approach. Excited, I skipped toward the door and waited impatiently for the door to open. Kakashi's chakra felt tired though. Sad even. Concerned, I ignored my excitement and started fumbling with the doorknob, something I wasn't used to, and I rushed up to my shinobi.

"What's wrong? Tell me?" I asked, nervous. I didn't actually expect for him to answer. He never had before. When he did, I was torn between happiness and anxiousness.

"There's been a massacre. Of the Uchiha's. Only one kid left."

_Uchiha. I've been called one many times, because of my eyes._

"Let's get inside," I ordered him.

That night wasn't a very happy one. Seeing Kakashi so sad, it made me want to cry.

A few more months passed before I was finally allowed to leave the house for another thing: the Academy. The Hokage apparently wanted me to become a ninja due to my special ability to sense chakra and track down people. He even joked that I was a bit like Kakashi's tracker dogs. I've met them. We are _nothing_ alike. At least, I think so. Anyway, I was restricted from using my non-existent chakra, ordered to practice everyday for five hours on my taijutsu that Kakashi was ordered to teach me. I was to 'track' down Konohamaru, the 3rd's grandson, from time to time. I think the kid was my first friend. I've only managed to make one more in the few weeks I'd been going to the Academy.. Naruto Uzumaki was a fellow member of the 'Outcast' club. I, for my red eyes and my attitude, Naruto, for things he couldn't control. I'm not entirely sure but his treatment seems to involve a fox... It felt connected to my past life, something that I'd slowly begun to forget. I hardly concerned myself with the lose, I felt as if I needed to focus on bettering myself.

I needed to be better at speaking to my peers. My introduction of myself had been haste while the kids took in the red eyes and pitch black hair.

"Hi, my name is Shiya Hatake," I had said, and walked back to my desk. Whereas everyone had been going to school for a year already, I had barely just transferred in.

"_Uchiha? Her eyes are red." "No you idiot, they've been wiped out." "Shh, Sasuke is here." _

That conversation has been burned into my memory. I also remember, clear as day, the glare Sasuke Uchiha gave me.

I made it my mission to avoid the Uchiha. I've succeeded thus far.

* * *

"Naruto?" I asked one day while we ate lunch.

"What, Shi-chan?"

"Does the animal called a fox mean anything to you?"

He munched on a potato chip and muttered, "too bad this ain't ramen" before answering the question, "Not really, why?"

I shrugged, "I've been having nightmares. They involve you and a giant fox."

Naruto laughed, "Can't say I ever met one. But maybe it's 'cause you have eyes kinda like a animals."

I nodded, unsure of how to take _that, _but smiled as he complained some more. I wondered why I had these dreams. Was there something I was forgetting?

Something I need to know before it was too late?

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Shiya is forgetting about her past life. Lol. Quite a bit of a time skip. She's transferring into the Academy at age 8, the others are around 7,6. Shiya is such a scaredy cat.**

**In this chapter I use the meaning of names to create dialogue. Inoichi means 'First Boar', Mayumi 真優美 means, "truth, gentle, beauty" and Shiya 視野 means 'Field of view'. **

**If your confused, don't hesitate to PM me or review with your question.**

**Next update might not come so soon. **

**Please review (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)**

**Last edited: 5-4-2013 - ****I changed Shiya's features a bit from red eyes to red with slitted eyes. Nyan.**

******If I've missed anything, do tell.**


	3. Life Goes On

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 2 - Life Goes On**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

**_Summary: _"_I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my OC.**

* * *

I was nervous. I had managed to graduate the Academy despite my lacking but I feared for my best friend, Naruto. He needed this more than I did. He needed to become a genin to prove to himself that he wasn't worthless. At twelve years, me being thirteen, Naruto wasn't the _best_ ninja. Despite my tutoring, Naruto had always come dead last. Anxious about his failing to graduate, I paced in front of his apartment, back and forth, back and forth, _waiting _for him to come home. I rarely did this, visiting a friend's house just comfort them. Hell, I didn't have many friends do comfort.

Shivering from the cold, I angrily tore at a potted plant, yanking Naruto's apartment key out of its hiding place. I was not going to freeze to death being a good friend. Entering his home, I ignored the trashed room and made my way to his bed. Laying down, I wrapped his old thick blankets around my body to get warm. Sighing in relief, I tried to ignore the urge to track Naruto. Although I had grown better at my tracking, I couldn't force myself to invade in the privacy of a dear friend. Where he was at was his business.

Bored, I decided to go through my memories of him. It was a game of mine. Every time I was unsure of something or just plain dying of my mind being numb, I would play the game, recalling things that I had thought I'd forgotten. 9 out of 10 times, it would manage to calm me.

The day I'd met Naruto was a warm day. It was the evening before I would enter the Academy the next day and quite honestly I'd ran from Kakashi the moment he mentioned 'becoming a shinobi' and 'making friends with the other children'. The first I was fine with... now the second one? I am an awkward people person. I don't like to be around people who dug into your soul. I shiver at the thought even now. Anyway, Naruto had been playing on a swing at Konoha's main park all alone. I watched him for a few minutes before I had made my decision to play with him.

I don't know what compelled me to do so. I just felt drawn to the bubbly warm chakra that Naruto had held. It had seemed so bright yet dark. He was sad. The moment I jumped onto a swing and pushed off, he had looked at me wearily.

"Hey," I mumbled, giving him the same look.

"Hi," he replied shortly.

"My name is Shiya."

"Naruto." I think he was waiting for me to react somehow so I had said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're named after a ramen topping," I observed, then I smiled, "Do you like to eat ramen?"

"YES!"The blonde jumped up excitedly before settling back down on the swing, "Do you?"

"Yup," I chirped happily.

Smiling from the brief memory, I let my drowsy eyes close.

* * *

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

I was in a strange dream before I woke up.

_Naruto was learning something from a scroll that he'd taken, using the Sexy Technique. Mizuki had talked him into it. Iruka found Naruto after being alerted by Mizuki. Iruka-sensei went to check the woods... while Mizuki spread the word to get Naruto banned from Konoha, I figured. Iruka-sensei find's Naruto exhausted after practicing so much. _

"_Hehehe, you found me... I've only learned one skill," Naruto had informed Iruka sheepishly. _

_Iruka, curious about Naruto's current state, asked him, "You're all beaten up, what were you doing?"_

_Naruto, being the impatient soul that he is, shouted, "Nevermind that! Hey, hey? I'm going to try an incredible skill... If I do it, let me graduate!"_

_Before Naruto performed it, Iruka noticed the scroll on his back, "Naruto? Where did you get that scroll?"_

"_Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. _And_ about this place too," Naruto began to prepare his technique before saying, "He said that if I showed this skill... I'd definitely graduate!" _

_Alarmed from hearing Mizuki's name, he wasn't prepared for the multiple kunai being launched in their direction..._

After I rubbed my eyes of sleep, I wasn't sure if it was just a figment of my imagination or not. Had I made it up from over thinking things again? Somehow, it seemed so real.. Sighing, I guiltily tracked down Naruto's familiar chakra... only to be hit with a wave of distress.

Jumping up from bed, I ran out of Naruto's apartment in a blur and ran to where his chakra was located. After a few minutes, I neared it. Thankfully, the distress was gone and replaced with surprise and I dove behind a tree to watch silently. One good thing about being chakra-less was that I never had to mask my presence due to shinobi unable to sense me. I listened in when voices rose.

"Really? I'm a Genin?"

"You earned it," Iruka-sensei's voice replied to Naruto's exclamation. Alarmed, I peered from behind my spot to see the two. Iruka was badly injured and Naruto looked at him with a mix of happiness and worry. Now I had to make a choice: Leave, Naruto obviously doesn't need my help, or help Iruka-sensei. While I deliberated ninja began to pour into the small clearing. My way out. Sighing out in relief, I decided to slip away.

Now, I was more confused than before. _Why am I dreaming of things that are happening? _I stiffened as a thought hit me, _Could it be another thing that makes me different?_ I sighed as I thought about it. Something didn't feel right. It felt as if I'd forgotten something important. Frowning, I walked back home.

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

"Shiya, my cute little Genin? Wake up," Kakashi's voice said softly. I opened my eyes a crack as I glared at him.

"I'm not cute," I muttered as I sat up, my glare holding.

"Aww, you don't seem to mind when Mayumi calls you cute," My shinobi retorted.

I flushed, thinking of the woman who I wanted as my mother, "Papa," I called him, "get out so I can get ready."

He nodded, his eyes crinkling in a 'You're-so-cute-that-I'll-let-that-slide' look. I got it a lot. Especially when I called him 'Papa' or 'Tou-san'. Over the years I had managed to grow close enough with him that I could have called him names and he wouldn't have minded. Partially, I think he realizes that I wish he was my biological father but I doubt Kakashi had wanted kids when he had found me and definitely didn't want them now with the trouble I seem to cause along with my best pals Konohamaru and Naruto.

"Well, hurry, or you'll be late to hear which team you're on."

I snorted. "Can't you just tell me that?" I demanded. Kakashi had an odd twinkle in his eye that said 'I-can't-but-I'll-tease-you-with-what-I-know.' Kami, I hated his _looks_. He couldn't express much on his face, being as it was covered, so you had to know him well enough to tell from his left eye. How he managed to breathe with that mask on was a surprise to me.

"You know I can't."

"Why do you play with me so?" I questioned, playing the dramatic crybaby.

"You can tough it out," Kakashi told me bluntly and I'm sent back to the memory of my mother.

'_You just have to tough it out, Shiya'._

The memory of her words caused my heart to hurt. It was an odd sensation. I looked away from Kakashi. I could tell he was confused by my change in behavior; his chakra said so, but I felt guilty for his confusion and turned back to him, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"I'll be changing now," I informed him and he left after one quick glance at my face, worried. Sighing, I got dressed. My clothes were brand new. A new outfit for my Genin role. I wore a burgundy colored hoodie that clung to my thin frame, it went up to about five inches above my knees. I had a mesh shirt underneath my hoodie and I wore spandex shorts. My legs were bare except for my ninja pouch. Leaving my room, I stopped by Kakashi's.

"Papa, do I look okay?" I asked him, flushed. The silver-haired nin looked at me with a smile.

"You look like my cute little Genin."

I huffed as if I were displeased with his compliment. After a moment, I smiled at him and flounced out of his room. I skipped breakfast, too nervous to handle food, and went to the front door, stooping to put on my shoes, "I'll be leaving!" I hollered at him and left to the Academy.

When I got there, I saw Naruto talking to Sakura Haruno, a fairly good-looking girl who liked to annoyingly follow around people. Naruto had a crush on her, a logic I didn't understand. I looked away, jealousy sparking as I watched Naruto look at her desperately, and I searched for a seat. Sadly, the only seats left were by Shikamaru Nara, slacker, and another by some kid that I'd forgotten the name of. I chose to sit next to the Nara.

"Hi," I told him briefly and turned to face the board.

"Hi," he replied lazily.

Before I could say anything else to Shikamaru, Sakura was popping her knuckles and saying fiercely, "...Naruto... You're annoying..."

"Hn?" Naruto muffled in confusion before Sakura brought her fist down. I glanced at Sasuke, his expression one of hatred. I had the odd suspicion that Naruto and Sasuke had kissed. Shaking my head at the silly thought, I thought, _ Naruto is just being Naruto and pissing everyone off while he's at it. _

And then Iruka-sensei came in. Some quieted down and others continued yapping.

"Beginning today all of you are real shinobi," Iruka told everyone, getting to the point, "But you are merely rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. Now soon, You'll be assigned duties from the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man teams, with the exception of one group, and each team will had a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

He paused for... dramatic effect, I assume.

"We tried to balance out each team's strength"

For some reason, an instant outburst, "WHAT?" The new Genin asked. I don't understand people. They made a big deal about everything. Iruka-sensei handled himself easily and waved his hands. The chattering stopped, "I'll now read aloud the teams..."

When he spoke, everyone quieted nervously. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care who I was with, as long as I was with sane, _normal_ people.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," "YES" Naruto cheered. "Sasuke Uchiha..," "YES!" Sakura jumped up like Naruto had."And Shiya Hatake, temporarily."

I felt my blood run cold. _What_? Temporary? Why was I in a group of four? Normally it was only a group of three and the team leader. I looked around and there were similar confused glances my way.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

The man droned on to announce several other teams while I questioned my standing in my new team. I growled in frustration, Shikamaru sending me a glance.

"Special circumstances?" He wondered, his expression lazy and carefree.

"Something of the sort," I replied.

"Troublesome."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

* * *

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

I knew what was going to happen next and I was having no part of it.

"Come one, help me get capture Sasuke!" Naruto whined and I shook my head vehemently.

"I'm sure you can handle it yourself."

"That's true..."

"So I'll be sitting behind a bush, watching you screw up."

'Shiya!"

I smiled at him, "I'll be leaving first."

After a few minutes, I found myself behind the bush, watching Naruto disguised as Sasuke talk with Sakura. It looked to be going well; Sakura had tilted her face up for a kiss. But I knew that _something_ was going to go wrong and I was right when Naruto got up, clutching his stomach and heading off to Kami knows where.

Sighing, I smiled fondly at his receding figure. _This _is the Naruto I know. I waited for him to come back, knowing he would, and watched Sakura wait too. It was kinda sad that someone with pretty features like green eyes and pink hair would get so caught up in a guy. Shaking my head at her stupidity, I decided I'd have a chat with her the moment I was close enough to her that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Caught up in my reverie, the _real_ Sasuke coming up to the flushed kunoichi. His chakra told me that he was irritated.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You're so shy! Are you ready now!? I sure am!" Damn, fan-girls are annoying.

Sasuke ignored her words saying, "It's time to go. Where are Naruto and Shiya?"

"Hehe," Sakura smiled, looking uneasy, "Don't change the subject. Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get into fights with you... blah blah blah."

I didn't pay attention to the rest of her rant. Pretty or not, Sakura was kinda a whiny selfish bitch. I noticed Sasuke's eyes getting sharper as she went on, "He doesn't have any parents. He can do whatever he wants, if I acted the way he does, my parents would get so mad. He's so lucky on his own, parents never getting on his case."

_I hate you._ I thought. Having no parents wasn't _lucky_. Anger pulsed within me. Stupid little pink bitch.

"All done?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold with anger.

"Huh?"

"The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels."

"W-what's this all of a sudden?"

"You're... annoying," Sasuke told her bluntly and turned away, leaving a pathetic looking Sakura in his wake.

_Oh, snap! Buuuuuurn._ Maybe Sasuke wasn't so bad after all. He _did_ defend Naruto.

* * *

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

**Naruto's House, Kakashi's POV (3rd)**

"So this is Naruto's house?" Despite his ward being friends with the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, he'd never once come into contact with the rowdy kid before. Shiya wasn't the type to bring friends home, awkwardly keeping people at a distance. At least she tempted to be friendly. She wasn't as much as a troublemaker compared to Naruto Uzumaki, his new Genin.

Picking up a carton of milk, Kakashi noticed the expiration date, _The milk went bad a while ago..._

The Hokage sat in a chair at the small dining table, "He's a moron, but I think giving him to you is best, you have a good nose for these types." The copy-nin received a pointed look, "_Plus_, you're team will also have Sasuke of _that_ Uchiha clan."

"Yes, sir." _This could be troublesome_. He sounded like a Nara. Sighing, a picture on the counter caught his eye and he turned to study it. His ward stood grinning from ear to ear with Naruto, who shared a similar expression. He'd never seen Shiya smile like _that_ before.

"Jealous? She's also taken quite a few photo's with Konohamaru."

It was kinda true that he was jealous but it was more than that. _Is she not completely happy with me? Is she sad here? _Kakashi recalled the face she had had this morning when he said something about toughing it out. She had look so lonely and ... defeated.

"Shiya... can do what she wants," Kakashi settled on.

"Well, _not_ exactly, right? You've been keeping an eye on her right? Like I ordered you too?"

"With all respect, she can't even use Ninjutsu. She's worse than Lee when he made Genin."

"She's got a long way till she'll become efficient enough to go on missions to track."

"Oh, about that, why is she in my team? Why temporarily?"

"You're under orders to watch her. Those three formed the best match so we just added her there. Until she can be completely trusted, she'll remain in your care."

* * *

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

**Back with Shiya (1st)**

The four of us sat in the classroom and I glared at the floor. Stupidstupistupidstupidstupidstupid. Stupid. _Stupid. __**Stupid.**_

"This is stupid," I muttered.

"What is?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the eraser of the black board, and set up a prank.

"Nothing." Everything.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Like a Jounin is going to fall for a such a simple booby trap."

"That's what he gets for being late," Naruto muttered.

"I agree with Sasuke. Naruto, are you stupid?" Sakura said. The Uzumaki looked indignant and looked as if he were about to reply when I felt Kakashi's chakra flare and he walked into the prank, the eraser falling on him.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Gyahaha! You fell for it!"

A timid Sakura said, "I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but.."

"Hmmm, how can I say this...? My first impression is...," Kakashi stated, "I don't like you guys."

* * *

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

"Okay, let's begin with some questions."

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked emo-like.

"How about... your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first," Naruto told him, his face in a scowl.

"Yeah, you look suspicious," Sakura agreed. With Naruto. The world must have ended. But there she goes. Insulting my shinobi.

"Ooh, me?" Kakashi said lazily, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my dislikes and likes. Dreams for the future...? Hmm, well, I have a lot of hobbies"

"So," Sakura said, turning toward the boys, "all we learned was his name.."

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi ignored Sakura's words.

"Me, me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup noodles but what I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka buys me. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook. And my dream...is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence. Hobbies... uh, pranks I guess."

"Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And... I don't want to use the word dream but I have a certain... ambition. The resurrection of my clan... and... to kill a certain man."

Well, that was certainly angsty. I blinked.

"Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is... Well the person I like is... Umm... Should I say my dreams for the future...? OH MY!" Sakura blushed, looking at Sasuke fixedly. _What a stupid girl_, "The thing I dislike... is Naruto," My buddy was crestfallen, "My hobbie is..."

"Alrighty!" I said, taking control, "My turn. Name is Hatake Shiya. I like to do stuff and not be bored. I dislike being bored. My dream is to not be bored. And my hobby is to annoy people to... You guessed it! Not be bored."

"Well enough of that," Kakashi said chuckling, "we'll start our duties tomorrow."

"DUTIES? WHAT KIND!?" Naruto jumped, ecstatic.

"First we are going to do something, just the five of us."

"What is it? What?" Naruto just could _not_ calm down.

"Survival Training."

* * *

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

The four of us walked together in awkward silence. After the meeting with Kakashi, where he explained we were meeting up for training the next morning, we were to not eat breakfast and not be late, we had decided to head home. The air felt heavy as I stopped walking.

"Guys," I said, getting their attention, "You are the epitome of the word 'awkward.'"

"Awkward?" Naruto wondered, "Why?"

"No one is talking," I mumbled, "We are a team now, right Sakura?" I ventured to the pinkette knowing she'd agreed. She seemed relieved at my words and nodded.

"Yes and we should start acting like it."

"You guys can cuddle up to each other all you want, I'm outta here," Sasuke stated, making a move to leave. Before he could take a step, I gripped his hand tightly. He looked at me, at my eyes, and glared. I matched it.

"Yo, Duck-Butt, I will _not_ allow you to be all emo while I'm temporarily in this team."

"Duck-Butt? Emo? Who says I want to die?"

"Um, I didn't but you seem all brooding like you'll write poetry about wanting to die," I told him bluntly, then I chuckled at the image my words created.

Sasuke scowled but instead of retorting he merely asked, "What's Kakashi's plan of action for tomorrow?"

It was my turn to scowl, "Why are you asking me?"

"Isn't Kakashi your dad and that's sorta the reason there are four of us?" Sakura asked, her green eyes confused. I shrugged.

"He sure as hell isn't my dad. I don't know why they put me in this group. Well I _guess_ it _could_ be the 3rd's idea of a serious joke."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked me, suspicious.

"I've been compared to a dog," I explained drolly. "And anyway, although I may live with that grown pervert, I am by no means entitled to his thoughts. I'm as clueless as you guys are, in that degree."

"Naruto, she telling the truth?" Sakura asked, "You are best friends. The Dead Last Duo."

"Huh? Oh, uh, Shiya never tells a lie," Naruto told them with a straight face, "The closest she'll come is stretching the truth."

"_Moving_ on. Let's stop acting like a bunch high-strung children and go _eat_ something."

"What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked, smiling at Sasuke.

"Hmmm, Ichiraku Ramen?"

"AHHH, YIS," Naruto exclaimed as he attacked me with a hug.

"Off." I told him as I fought against the bear hug. Normally I would've been fine with it but I was suddenly anxious about the training that would take place tomorrow. _And_ the closeness of the team. Were we going to get through this? I knew for a fact that Kakashi hadn't been joking around when he explain what we're going to do tomorrow.

'_Of the 27 graduates, only 11 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. The training is super difficult with a failure rate of 66%'_

* * *

**A/N: I was going to update last night but FF was acting weird.**

**I tried to keep this chapter close to canon, I even re-read the manga to get their exact words. **

**Please review! :) Thanks for all the follows and faves. **

**I love you all! Not sure when I'll update next but it'll be soon, tomorrow-ish. I can't stop writing this story, it's addictive.**

**Last edit: 5-4-13 - ****I changed Shiya's features a bit from red eyes to red with slitted eyes. Nyan.**


	4. Survival Training

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 3 - Survival Training**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

**___Summary: _"_I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC.**

* * *

When I got there, leaving Kakashi to be late, everyone else was there. The three looked beyond irritated but I didn't care. Kakashi had reasons beyond there needs. It was something of the man that I learned early on.

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked, whining. I shrugged and took a seat on the ground.

"Shiya," Sasuke called and I turned towards him, surprised, "Fight me."

"Why?" I asked, my guard going up.

"I doubt he'll be here anytime soon. So, fight me."

"A-Alright... but one rule. No use of chakra."

They were all confused. I blushed. They _didn't_ need to know of my circumstances.

"J-Just... I'm not good with it," That was an okay excuse. Better for them to think I'm a no good ninja than a freak.

"Oh," Sasuke said blanching. I don't think he expected someone living with a Jounin to suck. I sighed.

"But don't worry," I told him smirking, "My taijutsu can go up against Kakashi's." That was a stretch. It was true that I was pretty good, being as I practiced so much, but I'd gotten a later start than everyone. I mean I was 8 and all.

"Let's see."

The two of us moved to the middle of the clearing and got into a fighting stance. It was him who first attacked, launching himself at me with a large speed. I felt his chakra flare with anticipation. Moving quickly, I jumped into the air, pulling out a kunai. He doubled his speed and pulled out one of his own. We clashed, our weapons breaking from the pure force of our attack, only the hilt of it was left. My eyes widened. He was serious. Damn, waste of a good kunai. I pulled out another kunai.

I then doubled my own speed, forgetting to hold back. The Uchiha's eyes widened as I disappeared from my spot and seemed to teleport behind him. Before I could get a hit, though, Sasuke dashed forward, evading my attack. Harumphing, I launched myself at him, yet again. but I had used up most of my strength with what I had just done and faltered in my step.

Seeing this weakness, Sasuke attacked me, a new kunai in his hand as well, and gleaming. The mere gesture brought on the memory of Mirino. Whimpering, I stood in terror as I was transformed into a little 8-year-old girl. _Damn it, it still scares me..._ I kept my eyes closed.

Abruptly, I felt Kakashi's chakra come closer. It flared and I heard sound of his voice saying, "Stop, you win, Sasuke."

I collapsed onto the floor, shaking, reliving the memory of my near-death. I felt a cool hand press onto my bare forehead.

"Shiya, it's alright. You aren't there. You aren't going to die. Mirino is dead. You killed him." it was Kakashi talking to me. I heard the worry in his voice.

Shuddering, I opened my eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were staring at me. The emotions in their eyes confused me. Sasuke seemed to feel guilty but held onto a straight expression. Sakura assessed my condition critically and gave slight sympathy probably thinking, _'and that's what you get for going up against an Uchiha.'_ Naruto just looked in awe and worry etched his face.

"Papa,"I whispered, looking away from their prying eyes and glanced at Kakashi, ashamed. I was a failure, "I'm... I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled up at him and stood. The fear was fading now, exhaustion taking place.

"I'll be just fine for survival training."

"If you say so," the copy-nin told me.

Naruto spoke up then, "Y-you guys were awesome! Shiya when you disappeared and popped up behind Sasuke, you were totally cool."

I laughed and guiltily looked at Kakashi's raised brows, "Um, yeah, thanks. Kakashi, what's your excuse for showing up late?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was coming over after you had left and then there were these cats, stuck up in a tree, so naturally I helped them down. Then the owner came over, thought I was stealing them, and attacked me."

I laughed while the others had mixed reactions. Sasuke scoffed. Naruto blanched. Sakura scoffed and blanched.

"Anyway, moving on, we should get started. Here I have three bells*, the task is simple, you must retrieve these bells before noon. Once I set the timer to go, it begins. If you fail to retrieve these bells by noon..." he left the thought to hang.

_We fail._ I finished for him.

"But there are only three, someone doesn't get one."Sakura noticed.

"That there is, Sakura."

My eyes narrowed instantly as I felt my suspicion solidify. I knew where this was going now. He had explained his "test" to me before and how it tied with his father's legacy, someone who never abandoned his comrades. I studied the others. No way in hell were they going to pass this test. For some reason, the thought made my head hurt. Maybe it was the exhaustion but... I started to remember something. Something from a long time ago.

The three _had _passed. In the memory, they shaped up in the end, only... I wasn't _there_.

* * *

〆(・∀・＠)

* * *

I panted, as I searched for Naruto. A plan had been forming in my mind for the past fifteen minutes and I _needed_ him for it. Diversionary tactics, with his new jutsu, he'd be an excellent distraction. I just needed to find him... and then get Sasuke to help team-tag my shinobi. Although we required all of us together, I couldn't think of anything Sakura could do, I hadn't really assessed her abilities. She was kinda useless, despite her knowledge of things. I sighed. _We're going to change that. Heck, we both need to shape up._

I found Naruto so obviously out in the open yelling, "Come and fight me!"

Cringing at his stupidity, I decided to focus on getting Sasuke to help. This time, my target was hidden. I felt for his chakra and found the Uchiha crouching in the bushes. Smirking, I made my way over to the frowning Sasuke.

Having already mastered to be quiet, all for the soul reason to catch the copy-non by surprise, I easily snuck up him.

"Sasuke-san," I whispered, causing him to jump. I won't lie, I felt smug.

"_What?_"

He was irritated. For what, I don't know. He _did_ beat me. I should be the angry one.

"Help me tag-team Kakashi." I had always been blunt when it came to things I needed. And I _needed _this.

"What for?"

"Um... uh... b-because I... haha...um, well, the point of this exercise is to come together as a team. Sorry I didn't say anything yesterday, I just now realized..."

"I assume you have a plan," the Uchiha ground out. What that an agreement? Stunned, I blinked, then grinned.

"Of course I do!" I explained it.

"It's funny how simple it is. "

Somehow, that made me laugh, "Well, I'm probably as stupid as Naruto."

"As long as you admit it, stupid."

"As long as you call me that, Quack-Butt."

"Still don't understand that reference to ducks and their asses," he mused.

"Your hair," I stated simply, "Looks like the back-side of a duck."

He scoffed just as Kakashi yelled out, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique a 1,000 Years of Pain!" I groaned, knowing exactly what _that_ meant. Naruto landed in a pool of water with a _splash_. I knew from a fact that Naruto was doubtful to give up and I was proven right when I felt a pull on his bright chakra. He was performing it, the Shadow Clone Technique, something Naruto had explained when he told me the story of how he became a genin, although, it's not like I hadn't known.

But it seems to be a .. bust? Had it failed? Naruto, without the clones he had made, came up from the water sputtering. No... it had worked. I feel 8 more chakra presence with Naruto's chakra signature. He's made them alright... what is he planning?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked the coughing ninja, "If you don't get a bell by noon, you don't get lunch."

"I know that!"Naruto yelled at him, frustrated.

"You sure are weak for someone who is going to surpass the hokage."

"Damn it, I can still fight on an empty stomach, dattebayo! I was just a little careless, that's all."

"Ever hear that carelessness can become your worst enemy?" Kakashi retorted as he continued to read his 'Icha Icha' novel.

With those words, the 8 clones I had sensed launched themselves out of the water.

"Hah! My specialty, Shadow Clone Jutsu! You better not get too careless, there's more than one of me now!"

"Not just clone, but shadow clone. The skill that creates not an illusion but multiply real bodies of yourself. Although, with your ability, about a minute is your limit with this. No matter how many you line up, you're still Narut-." Kakashi paused as I saw Naruto latch himself onto his back and the others soon follow after.

"Weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi-sensei? Using the Shadow Clone, I sent a clone out of the water... to sneak around behind you! My ASS is still hurting, here comes REVENGE. I'm going to punch you!" In a blink of an eye, if one hadn't grown up observing Kakashi hatake's techniques, he replaced himself with a clone Naruto, "Huh?"

A war then ensued as the Naruto's grew suspicious of each other.

"I take back my statement of being stupid like Naruto." Sasuke slightly nodded, amusement on his face, mixed with...annoyance, "Sasuke, take my hand. I'm going to track sensei. Then we attack. Forget using Naruto, and focus on weakening him."

Sasuke asked, "Track?" but when I said nothing, he hesitantly took my gloved outstretched hand. I was slightly disappointed that my hand was tinier than his. heck, I was a shrimp compared to him. _Oh well._ I closed my eyes to concentrate, assuming that he was hiding his chakra. It was only a mere annoyance for me to find his hidden chakra. I knew it so well, that I could spot it in a crowd of millions. Easily enough, I found the barest wisp of it and with my eyes closed and dragging the Uchiha along, I went after him.

We found him hidden in a tree, reading his book, mumbling, "I've gone too far," when a piercing shriek filled the air. Sasuke seemed to recognize it, whereas, I had no idea who it belonged. I assumed Sakura.

"That scream... is Sakura's."

Idea's connected and I merely stated, "he put her in a Genjutsu." Sasuke nodded. _He's like a doll. So creepy. _ I don't know why I found him creepy at that moment, I just did.

I stiffened when I felt Kakashi's chakra pulse and he appeared next to where Sasuke and I stood.

"Time to go," I whispered and if we were reading each other's minds, we attacked together.

* * *

〆(・∀・＠)

* * *

Well, that ended badly. Both Sasuke and I had only our heads above the ground. I'd imagined, Sasuke was very pissed off at me.

"Why didn't go left?" He ground out after an hour of silence. I would've shrugged if I could move. But thanks to my great shinobi, I was stuck in the ground.

"I-I felt distracted." In truth, Kakashi merely had touch me with his hand and I felt his chakra so clearly that it caused me pain. It was one of the reasons I didn't touch people skin to skin. It had always caused me too much pain. Chakra Hypersensitivity. Mayumi liked to label my problems.

"You'll never be a shinobi like that. Becoming afraid and doing stuff like that could get you killed."

Well wasn't he just a know-it-all. I sighed.

"I know, trust me, my issues are way better than what they used to be."

"Explain."

"Uh, um, hey look here's Sakura," I said as the pinkette walked up to us slowly, "Hi!" I greeted her brightly.

"Sasuke and Shiya's severed head..." She fainted.

"Well, that wasn't very nice..."

"Come on, I've gathered enough chakra to get us out."

It's safe to say that minutes later, I don't like Sasuke's way to get out of holes. I glowered at him as we picked up Sakura's body and hauled her back to the starting point, Naruto already there, tied to a post.

That goddamn bell rang just as we got there and Kakashi appeared just like lightning.

"Oh, don't you all just look hungry. Oh by the way, something about the training... there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy."

Sakura and Naruto seemed to find this information good. Probably because of Kakashi's expression. To an outsider, it seemed as if the look meant praise. It actually meant 'oh, you looked so cute as you failed.'. I sighed, laying down in the grass, waiting to hear his next words. As I tried to relax, it reminded me how the throb in my head hadn't disappeared.

" Then then... all four of us...!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, all three of you," Kakashi gave them a look, "should quit as ninjas."

My head started to hurt more, the dull pain becoming real. Holding in a whimpered I could even focus on the fact that we were going to fail. I couldn't even listen to the tirade the others were getting into. I think I might've looked as if I felt guilt. Or something because after a while, the bentou's that I had made after Kakashi requested them, were being opened and...passed around. I felt something touch my lips but I stayed still. The pain was growing stronger, dimming my eyesight and making the voices sound fuzzing to my ears. I heard the swaying of grass in the wind. It was so loud and clear. Soon, all I could see were images, racing through my head, too fast for me to study them. I wanted it to _stop. _

I felt and heard something hit the ground. Someone grabbed me, I think... and a ringing voice boomed over the grass, "Y...O...U...G...U...Y...S...P...A..S..S..."

With those words, I couldn't hold it in, the agony was too great. I feel as if screamed, my throat feeling raw. After the pain became damn near excruciating, I felt my body move into a fetal position, my hands clutching my head. It hurt so Goddamn much.

_I'm falling into a dream._

* * *

〆(・∀・＠)

* * *

***Made it three to keep to the "One doesn't get a bell"**

**I can't write action ewe If you can't understand what's happened, allow me to explain:**

**Shiya has forgotten her memories of her past life but they are still with her. Experiencing things she's seen before has triggered a memory lapse and in the next chapter you'll see what she thinks of this. The pain and the dullness of what's going on around is due to her sensory overload. Her body is trying to shut down some of her senses to comprehend others. I guess...**

**If you don't understand anything else, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Sorry if it's kinda short... I feel like death.**

**Last update: 5-4-2013 - ****I changed Shiya's features a bit from red eyes to red with slitted eyes. Nyan.**

**If I've missed something do tell.**


	5. The Bridge Builder

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 4 - The Bridge Builder**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

**_Summary: "I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC.**

* * *

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked while I spaced out.

"5 meters," Sakura informed them all through the radio earpieces. I continued to space out, staring holes into the target, "I'm ready to go."

"So am I. " Sasuke's voice said.

"You know I am, dattebayo!"

"Me too," I whispered softly.

"Ok, go!" Kakashi ordered and all four of us launched ourselves onto the tabby cat with a ribbon on the left ear. It let out a howl as Naruto grabbed onto it.

"Mission objective achieved. " I muttered and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Looks like the right cat. Lets hurry up and get back. We'll be meeting with the Hokage for our next mission."

I nodded, half-heartedly as my thoughts turned inward yet again. I really couldn't stop thinking about the nightmares. They repeated nonchalantly as if I were intending to dream of them _every night_. It had come to the point that the only sleep I got was when I managed to snuggled into bed with Kakashi, I know what you're thinking, don't laugh. I'm still technically a kid... or I guess teenager... but whatever. I needed comfort.

The dreams were getting beyond the land of fear and getting to the point of paranoia. I was spaced out, yes, but I was hyper aware of everything around me. It was a strange feeling. As the others started walking, I followed mutely. I heard Naruto's voice drift back to me.

"She's like you Sasuke. All emo and stuff."

"What?" Sasuke bit out with a snarky tone.

"I wonder what's wrong with her though. In the Academy she was kinda like Naruto, causing problems with their antics."

"Hmm... she looks really scared though."

_Scared?_ I guess that's what I was. I was afraid of what my dreams meant. If they ever meant anything.

* * *

(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*

* * *

A week or so later, I think was when I became aware that dreams I had been having would come true. At first, as the Hokage described the "C-rank" m mission we would be going on, I had a hard time handling the uncanny way the situation unfolded. It was as if I was dreaming again and I restrained the urge to scream. Instead, I tucked myself into Kakashi's side. The silver-haired non always calmed me.

"I'm not the trouble maker you think I am, dattebayo!" Naruto told the Hokage upfront and the old man sighed.

"I'm going to get yelled at later for this. Ok, if you want it this much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual..."

I paid half a mind, eerily already knowing what was going to be said. Soon a man entered at the Hokages words.

"What's this?" The man said, taking a swig of his bottled drink, "Their all a bunch of super brats. Especially the short one with the stupid looking face. Are you even a real ninja?"

"Haha! Who's the shortest with a stupid face?"

Naruto was just _not_ getting it. After a moment, Naruto scowled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto tried to attack, Kakashi left my side quickly to hold him back.

"And what good is killing the guy you're to protect? Idiot." When Naruto had settled, he came back, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at the man asking in a soft whisper, "What's your name?" He looked me in my eyes, only slightly shocked at the color and answered my question.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection on my way back my country and finish the bridge."

"Y-yes."

A moment of raw silence. Surprising with Naruto in the room. Eyes were on me.

"Shiya?"

I looked up to meet the Hokage's eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered. My voice was barely a whisper. I surprised me how quiet it was. I was _so_ tired. I could drop any second.

"Is something wrong? You look sick."

I shook my head. I wasn't sick. Just tired. Besides, shinobi don't get sick.

"You don't have to go on this mission if that's what's troubling you."

Immediately I vigorously shook my head, "I'll go. Really, no trouble at all. I've just been having... _nightmares_ is all." The word 'nightmare' was barely audible and the others were shockingly quiet.

I was shy suddenly. I couldn't face my teammates with my admittance of weakness. I mean who would let nightmares get in their way? Certainly not a ninja. I buried my head in Kakashi's pants leg and his hand went down to caress my hair. I breathed in his scent and a wave of pure _comfort_ hit me. I really love Kakashi. He's a good foster-dad.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna-san you are excused to prepare for your mission."

With protest, the three were ushered out. Naruto was calling back something encouraging. I felt my shoulders rise higher with it.

"What are you dreaming of, Shiya?"

"I don't understand it." I told him blatantly.

"What are dreaming of?" He repeated.

Sighing I told him simply, "Of the past of my shinobi." Kakashi stiffened.

"Your shinobi?"

I looked at the Hokage as if it should be obvious, "Kakashi. He's _mine._" It was childish of me to say but I've never quite grown out of claiming my savior.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Well, what of the past of Kakashi."

"It's mostly about Obito and Madara Uchiha," I said shortly after I thought about it briefly, "Though Kakashi's there quite a lot with Obito."

The two men stiffened. Was it that bad? I knew they were real people. Kakashi had told me about them one day when I had dropped down from a heated day of training. Obito was his teammate and kind of his friend. Whereas Madara was this man from the past that did some major shitty stuff.

"You dreamt of them? Can you describe them?"

I did. I _had_ been seeing their faces for quite a while and shinobi were trained to be able to draw, recognize, and describe with perfect accuracy of people. I didn't leave a single detail out.

The Hokage's looked troubled when I was done.

"Kakashi? Have you told her of their looks?"

Negative. He'd only mention their names and basic information. My shinobi told him as such.

"How did you know?"

I've already explained this before. I don't _like_ being asked questions. Especially questions I had _no _idea of the answer. Tears grew at the bases of my eyes and I shook my head, my black hair moving to cover my face. I gripped onto Kakashi's hand.

It took a few minutes to answer, "I don't know how I know."

"Fine," the 3rd admonished, "is there more you dreamt of? Specifics on Obito and Madara that you want to share?"

Of _course_ there was more. There was so much to explain, from this sham of a C-rank mission, to Zabuza, to even the Masked Man named Tobi who was really someone else. But I couldn't. Was this even real? I had to be sure before I told anyone. I had to _know_ if my suspicion was correct.

I had to.

So I shook my head. I lied.

Kami, sometimes I wish I hadn't.

* * *

(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*

* * *

We met up at 1 ready to head out. Kakashi had allowed me a fifteen minute nap while he packed our things and even offered to carry me on his back. I accepted, not one to pass up a piggy back we arrived, all three of my teammates, including Sasuke (which shocked me more than anything), sent me worried glances. _Look, I'm acting so strangely that _Sasuke _is concerned._

I was set down and felt a _lot_ better. I had rested and told someone of my problems, well kinda, but nonetheless, I felt tons better compared to the morning. I sent Kakashi a warm smile as he watched me closely. Despite this he sent me a look that said 'no matter what, if you don't feel good, I'll carry you.' You wouldn't think this, if you knew him as an acquaintance, but Kakashi worried. A lot.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted, giddy with excitement. I grinned at his antics and he gaped, "Shi-Chan! You smiled!"

"I guess," I mumbled, suddenly shy.

"Anyway! Lets gooooo!"

We started to walk.

"What are you so excited for?" Sakura asked, groaning

"Causes this is the first time I'm leaving the village!"

"Hey! Am I really stuck with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, seemingly annoyed.

"Haha... well I'm a jounin so don't worry."

Naruto looked pissed off from this exchanged and he boldly pointed a finger at the bridge builder, "Hey old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day I'll take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the title of the #1 ninja, right?" Tazuna looked at Naruto pointedly and with a gruff voice said, "I doubt someone like you could make it."

"Shut _up_! I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage and once I become Hokage you'll acknowledge me!"

Tazuna gave him a bored stare, "No I won't brat. Even if you become Hokage."

Naruto looked darn right frustrated, "Urghhh, I'll kill you!"

Kakashi sighed, "I said stop, moron."

Just as Kakashi said that I felt two chakra signatures appear somewhere from up above. Tensing I gave Kakashi signals that I had prepared especially to forewarn a possible shinobi attack. _Two shinobi, they're attempting to hide. _I couldn't tell the chakra type; that would take work. But I could discern shinobi chakras and villagers. The copy-nin nodded slightly. He signed back. _Be on guard._ He didn't have to tell _me_ twice.

That's when Sakura spoke up, "Umm, Tazuna-san?"

"What?"

"You're from the wave country, right?"

"What about it?"

A moment of silence.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?"

He gave a lazy stare, as I skipped along side of him. Yeah, I had a lot of energy _now_. Was it from determination? Quite possibly so.

Kakashi answered her question, "No, not in the wave country. But... in most other countries... the culture and customs may be different but hidden villages exist. And so do ninjas. In fact, the shinobi's of these villages are ruled by other Kages, who are the strongest, Hokage-sama being one of them. The Kages are strong leaders who are the best at ninjas combat. "

"Woah! The Hokage is that cool?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?"

I held no reaction but the other three twitched guiltily.

"But don't worry, " Kakashi said, continuing, "There won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission."

"Then we won't come into contact with any foreign ninjas?"

My shinobi gave a gleeful laugh, "Of course _not_! Hahaha," he patted the crest fallen Naruto on the back.

I already knew this mission was a fake A-rank one, or at least was suspicious of its rank, but I watched Tazuna's sullen expression closely. I noticed Kakashi and Sasuke do the same. _Good._

That's when I spotted a puddle, also seeing my shinobi's eye falling on it. Acting on instinct, I jumped in front of the group, a kunai out. We were a good five meters away from it.

"What is it, Shiya?"

"You've noticed too, Kakashi. The puddle of water here isn't supposed to _be_ here. It hasn't rained in the past two days."

"Very sharp, Shiya. Good girl."

I felt my cheeks flush from the praise but I held my stance, my dream replaying. I'd seen Kakashi's body be shredded by the shinobi, if Kakashi hadn't been Kakashi, he would've been dead. Two mist ninjas, chunin level. I would _not_ be able to handle it. My body began to quiver slightly as I edged back.

Before anyone could make a move, the two mist shinobi arose from the water and launched themselves at me.

_Calm_, I forced myself to think. I remembered how their duo attack had gone in the dream, I could _handle _this. Clumsily, I dodged the chains they tried to wrap around me, narrowly missing getting myself killed. But they didn't seem to care as they reached Kakashi and executed the attack they had just tried on me.

My eyes widened as I saw Kakashi be killed, being torn, blood spraying everywhere, hitting my face, right before my eyes. I felt an uncontrollable scream rip through my throat. I wanted to cry, they were ready to spill any second, but instead I focused on the situation at hand. I still felt his chakra. Thank Kami. Thank Kami. _Thank Kami._

_This is just a genjutsu and this blood isn't real. _Snapping out of it, I saw Sasuke do the same. He launched himself immediately into the fight as Sakura stood protecting Tazuna. Naruto... was frozen in fear. After that, the fight was a blur when I joined Sakura in defending Tazuna.

Before I knew it, Kakashi had appeared again, my heart soaring, and tied up the mist nin.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for not saving you immediately, you got injured... didn't think you'd freeze up like that," Kakashi said Cooley and turned to the rest of us, "Good job Sasuke. You too Sakura. And Shiya."

The Uchiha looked to Naruto, "You okay, Scaredy cat?"

The Uzumaki looked stricken and angry but before he could say a word Kakashi spoke up, "Save it for later, their claws are soaked in poison. We must open up the wound to release the poison. Don't move or it'll spread."

Naruto grimaced while looking pissed off. Sympathy arose within me. Naruto and I were kinda in the same boat. Kakashi _had _added me as an afterthought. I really hadn't done much, I realized, sure I went to protect Tazuna and had pointed out the stupid puddle but I'm pretty sure that was nothing in comparison in what Sasuke did.

I turned toward the smirking Uchiha. _Should I praise him? Would he get cocky? _Shrugging off the thoughts I went with my gut and said to the loner, "You were really good out there."

Sasuke looked conflicted at the compliment. I think he was confused about whether I meant it. Finally he just nodded at me once. After that, I turned to Kakashi, my lip trembling as I was abruptly fighting with tears.

"Papa..." I moaned out softly and attacked the jounin with a bear hug, my legs wrapping around his waist. I'm such a kid. But I don't care. Kakashi chuckled and rubbed my back. It probably only looked _slightly_ strange. I _was_ after all, thirteen but I was a small child. I barely weighed 63 pounds and I never did have much height. People normally loomed over me.

"I'm okay, Shiya. Everything's alright." Despite his words, I snuggled into his warmth.

With me balanced in his hip, he turned to look at the Hidden Mist nin, whom I glared at fiercely. I could do that now, the guys were tied up, unable to get free anytime soon.

"How did you two see through our attacks?" They asked.

Kakashi answered with a lazy look toward them, "On a sunny day when it hasn't rained in days, there won't be puddles."

Tazuna spoke up at this, "If you knew, then why did you have the kids fight?"

"If I had wanted to, I could've killed these two instantly but there's something I needed to find out; Who were these two after."

Tazuna gave an innocent look, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi matched that look with one of his own, "Meaning... were they after you or one of us?" Tazuna frowned as Kakashi continued, "We didn't know shinobi was going to be after us. Our orders were to protect you from gangs and thieves. This mission has now become at least a B-rank. This was supposed to be a simple mission to protect you until you completed the bridge.

"If it were known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you have your reasons but it causes problems with the mission if you lie. We are operating outside of our duties."

It was silent then. Stuck in our thoughts, I guess. Until Sakura opened her mouth, "We aren't ready for this mission. Lets quit! Besides we also need medicine for Naruto's wound. Lets head back to Konoha it something..."

"Hmm," was all Kakashi cared to say. Then after another moment of tense silence, he said, "This might be too much. I guess we should return to treat Naruto's wound."

That's when _it_ flared. Impossibly dark and vast chakra _within_ Naruto's. Unsettled, I clutched onto my shinobi's jacket harder. It was terrifying but it was gone after a split second and a determined Naruto reached his hand into his pouch to pull out his kunai and stabbed himself. I had expected this. It had been in my dreams and everyone still had the same reactions as they had in my dreams.

"We're continuing this mission, I'll protect the old man." I could tell that this was serious for him and somehow knew that this was the time he made his vow. I felt a sense of pride for my friend. _We can improve together_, I thought.

Then I leaned my head on Kakashi's shoulder thinking of those damned dreams and Kakashi mentioned something about Naruto dying from lack of blood. I was perfectly content to stay in Kakashi's arms but after of a minute of his banter with Naruto, I was let down, my frown obvious to see.

Kakashi kneeled down to study his hand. A second passed and Naruto spoke, "Hey, am I... uh... going to be..."

"You'll be fine."

_The nine-tails chakra. _I don't know where the thought came from but it caused me to stop and think.

And I did. All the way until we came into view Olathe bridge and Tazuna was speaking to Kakashi.

"Sensei," he had said, garnering my attention along with everyone else in the boat, "I want to talk to you. Its about the mission. You're right. Its most likely out of your duties and capabilities. But as it turns out, a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Super dangerous man? Who?"

"You've probably at least heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate... a man named Gatou."

Although _I _had never heard the name, not even my dreams, this was news to Kakashi.

"Huh?! Gatou? From that Gatou Company? He's said to be one if the worlds few wealthiest men alive."

"Yes... officially he runs a large shipping company but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over... businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man.

"It was about a year ago when he set his sights on the Wave country. Through money and violence he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry. Gatou now has monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"I see," Sakura said, "So since your building the bridge, you're in the way."

"So the ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer. Naruto just looked clueless.

"What I don't understand is, " Kakashi said, "why, if you knew ninjas were after you, did you hide it?"

"The Wave country is super poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course we don't have enough money for a B-rank mission... if you quit the mission now... I'll be killed. But it's _alright. _My ten-year-old grandson will only cry for a few days. _And _my daughter would hate leaf village shinobi. But that's not _your fault. _"

This old man was swindling us and oh Kami it was working.

"Well it seems we have no choice. We'll protect you until your home."

Tanuza looked ready to grin and knew he was thinking something along the lines of 'I win.'

We soon pulled up to a wooden structure and the person who guided us through the misty waters, leaving us.

"Alright, get me home safe."

"Yes yes," Kakashi nodded tiredly. He was probably thinking of all the work we would soon going through.

That's when Naruto lashed out with a shuriken at the trees. We stared at him in silence. He pulled himself up and said, imitating a 'cool' person, "Heh, just a rat."

"Stop trying to act cool! There's nothing there!" Sakura told him furiously.

"And please don't go throwing around shuriken, that's dangerous," Kakashi told him this time.

Without listening to them, Naruto threw another one shouting, "There!"

"You idiot! I told you to stop!" Sakura said hitting Naruto.

"Ow! I _know_ but I swear someone is following is."

Kakashi soon found a petrified snow-white rabbit and he held it up. Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed the rabbit and began to squeeze it to death.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized and Sakura looked on irritated.

"What have you done?" The pinkette demanded to know.

"Kakashi," I spoke and Sasuke and the copy-nin looked to me. I pointed to the rabbit currently in Naruto's death squeeze, "its fur is white when it's not winter."

"You're right."

I stiffened. Now _this_ was in my dreams. And soon after this occurrence...

I felt the chakra signature before I heard Kakashi's shouts for us to get down. A giant sword flew over our heads landing with a thick _thunk_ into the bark of a tree. I twisted around to see the man from my nightmares. Zabuza Momochi.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the kinda late-ish update. My grandfather is in the hospital soooo yeah.**

**I tried to keep to canon/cries. Shiya is such a whimp but I don't want to make her perfect.**

**Bleh.**

**Any questions? Just ask. **

**Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**Please review~!**

**last edited: 5-4-2013 - ****I changed Shiya's features a bit from red eyes to red with slitted eyes. Nyan.**

**If I've missed something do tell.**


	6. Facing Fears

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 5 - Facing Fears**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

**_Summary: "I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Kakashi stared up at the shinobi with a relatively calm expression, "Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mists missing nin Momochi Zabuza."

_Okay, my dreams officially know all. _It was a bit unsettling having that validated, that when I slept, I would know things I _really_ should. For some reason, as I thought about this, I felt my fear fade. And Naruto had no sense of it this time around. He looked raring to go at any second and about to when Kakashi held out a hand to stop him.

"Everybody get back. This ones on a whole other level. Beating him might be a little tough... unless I do _this_," Kakashi lifted up his headband slowly.

"You seem to be Sharingan Kakashi-," Sasuke sucked a breath, "Sorry, but the old man is mine," Zabuza's voice was husky and deep as he said the words.

At the mention of the kekkai genkai, everyone stiffened. Well, with the exception of Tazuna and I. Naruto looked confused while Sakura was shocked. Sasuke held a mixture of both with a little of annoyance.

"Surround and protect Tazuna," Kakashi commanded and without hesitation I jumped in front of the bridge builder. The others hesitated, "Don't enter the fight. That's the team work here. Zabuza fight me," and Kakashi's headband was completely up showing the Sharingan in all its glory.

"Ah, I'm honored. I get to see the great Sharingan so soon?"

"Sharingan? What the hell is that?" Naruto nearly spazzed with curiosity.

"Allow me to explain," I said, as I was starting to feel off from the waves of killing intent coming Tazuna's and ,ultimately, my way, "Sharingan... hmm, well it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all kinds of gen, tai, and nin-jutsu. Sharingan is one of this type of pupil that gives the user this ability. "

"But that's not the only ability that Sharingan has," Sasuke said, cutting me off. I scowled at him. He shot me a similar look.

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all," Zabuza said taking the explanation from the both of us. Sasuke and I turned our glares his way. Nevertheless he continued, "What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponents technique once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mists assassin team... I kept a handbook. It included information on you and this is what it said: 'the man has copied over 1,000 Justus, Copy Ninja Kakashi.'"

I watched my three teammates reactions to this information. Sasuke looked at Kakashi suspiciously, Sakura looked at him with a confused expression, and Naruto seemed to saying something along the lines of "You da man!"

"Now lets end all this talking," Zabuza said, interrupting my observations, "I have to kill that old man."

This time, the fear vanished as I suddenly had a purpose. I had to protect Tazuna. I looked Zabuza in the eye, my red ones locking on his with a glare 5 times worse than my previous one, "Over my dead body," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, a feisty kid you got here," He said before he went to attack Tazuna. I bared a Kenai in front my, my stance firm. Before Zabuza could reach us, Kakashi appeared before us, "But... Kakashi. It seems I have to beat you first."

Zabuza jumped off a tree and landed delicately in the water.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled out pointing and Sakura joined with a, "He's on the water!"

Zabuza readied a nutshell, his fingers moving. That's when it hit me, the wave of chakra. I bent over, coughing and clutching my sides from the force of it. The pure _agony_ it gave me. _No_. I would _not _let myself get caught up this. Breathing in, I straightened

"Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu," and then Zabuza disappeared. Due to my dreams, I wasn't particularly surprised about it. But everyone else was. Because if this reaction my mind was brought to the idea of using these dreams of mine to help. _I can be useful, somehow, can't I? _Now what had Zabuza done next after he disappeared, I closed my eyes, concentrating where his chakra was first.

_For now until I remember what happens I'll just give Kakashi directions._

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi announced as I focused on finding Zabuza, "Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist... he was known as an expert of silent killing. You watch out, it's not as if I can use the Sharingan perfectly. Shiya keep your nose out."

"I'm already on it," I informed him, my eyes still closed.

"Look the fog is getting thicker," Naruto yelled out but I didn't care to. That would only panic me.

"8 choices," Zabuza's distant came out, "Liver, lung, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, heart... which should I go after first?"

I felt Sasuke's chakra fluctuate from fear. The killer intent was nearly crushing so I wasn't surprised that the Uchiha was shaking. What I _was_ surprised of was that _I _wasn't shaking.

"Sasuke," I whispered, my voice a soft whisper, "this is nothing compared to fan-girls. Aren't I right?" It was a crap joke but it got the job done. Sasuke was beginning to calm down, "We'll be fine. I _know_ things."

"Are you mocking me?" He asked.

"Nope. Just telling you to focus. We'll be fine. We got Kakashi and he'd rather die himself than a teammate die."

With my words, Sasuke's fear began to change into annoyance.

"So says the scaredy cat."

"Yeah." I left it at that, concentrating further on finding Zabuza. Finally, after a tense moment, I felt traces of the earlier chakra signature from Zabuza's jutsu.

"Papa, he's closer to us. He isn't going for you!" My memory became clearer. Without a second thought, when the man threw the sword at us again, despite the killer intent, I leapt up and used my momentum, paired with a my kunai, to throw off the swords aim. Well, it was _supposed_ to work exactly like that. And it did... right up until the last part when I sailed along with the sword into Kami knows where.

I landed in the water, unfortunately. _Stupid gravity. _ I think the sword continued on landing in another tree. I didn't care to verify. I got out of the water as fast as possible, thankful that it wasn't winter. It took me a minute to adjust myself to the situation.

Kakashi had a kunai to Zabuza's throat saying, "It's over." I would've done a happy dance had I not been so nervous.

"Hehe, it's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can beat me in those monkey-like imitations. Hehe, but that was impressive if you and your kid. At that time you had copied my Water Clone no Jutsu. Then that red-eyed freak of yours redirected my sword. After that, you had a clone with the other kids. And the real one hid."

I rubbed my eyes, knowing something was off, "Nice plan," Zabuza continued, "Only I'm not that easy."

And then I knew why something was off; that was a fake in the grip of Kakashi and the real one had just slid behind my shinobi. To add to it, Zabuza had managed to retrieve his sword. Then Zabuza began to relentlessly swing at Kakashi as he dove and ducked.

It got to the point that _Kakashi_ was the one in the water, although something was off about that too.

"Hehe," Zabuza laughed, "Fool. It's called Water Prison no Jutsu. You may have tried to escape the water but that was a big mistake. Now I have you in my inescapable water prison. It makes it tougher if you move, ya know? I'll finish you later, first I'll take care of them."

Zabuza then sent a clone. While the real one kept Kakashi imprisoned, the freshly made clone advanced on us.

This clone spoke, "Hehe, wearing headbands and calling yourself a ninja? You're only a ninjas if you survive brushes with death. In short... the only time you'd be a real ninja is if you're in my book. Until then you should not call yourself a ninja." All the while as he spoke, the clone came closer to the others. Where I was nowhere near but I could recall what happened next.

"Naruto!" I yelled out a warning. I was too late in that regard, Zabuza landed a hit on the blonde, sending him flying, his headband coming loose.

"Guys, get out! He's too strong for you! Take Tazuna and run! As long as he keeps me trapped he can't move and his water clone can't move a long distance from him."

This seemed to make Naruto upset. Hell, it made me upset. I'd rather die than leave Kakashi. The blonde looked to be in a war with himself. That is... until he looked at his bandaged hand. His face filled with determination and he got up a ran forward.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You're only a Genin!" Sakura screamed out. The Uzumaki made no reaction and only grabbed his fallen headband.

"Hey, you eyebrowless freak," a thoroughly _pissed off_ Naruto said, "Put down in that book of yours the name of the man who'll become Hokage, Leaf Village Ninja 'Naruto Uzumaki' Now Sasuke, Shiya, lend me your ears."

"What is it?" Sasuke and I asked at the same time. In sync, we launched a glare at each other.

"I have a plan."

"Pft, teamwork from you?"

"Nevermind that. _Now_, let's get wild."

"A lot of arrogance from kids like you," Zabuza said, chuckling.

This did not please Kakashi. At all. Too bad.

"What are you doing? Take Tazuna and _run!_"

"Old man...?" Naruto looked at the bridge builder pleadingly.

"What? I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I have so much desire to win that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... fight all you want."

"Pft," Sasuke smirked, "You hear that?"

"Yeah, Tou-san! You hear?" I ground out stubbornly.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked as shortly thereafter, Zabuza began to laugh.

"Hehehe! You guys will never grow up! "

"What!?" Naruto asked, anger clear in his stare.

"Not going to quit playing "ninja", eh? When I... when I was about your age... these hands were already dyed red with blood!" The look he gave us sent chills down my back. The killer intent coming at us nearly made me choke on my breath.

"Devil Zabuza..." muttered Kakashi.

"So you've heard a little about it."

"Long ago, in the Hidden Mist village, also known as Blood Mist village, there was a final obstacle to become a ninja."

"Hmm, you even know of the graduation exam..."

"The exam?" Naruto asked, confused. Zabuza only laughed, "What exam thing?" He asked again.

Zabuza laughed some more before saying, "Fight to the death between the students. Students who had eaten food and trained with are pitted against each other until someone loses his life. These are friends who shared dreams and helped each other."

"Terrible..." Sakura said softly.

"10 years ago the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change... The change came after the previous year, when a devil came."

"What? What did the devil do?" The pinkette asked.

"Without pause or hesitation... a young boy who wasn't even a ninja... had killed over a hundred students."

Sakura gasped. I felt like I was going to be sick. And there was a plausible reason for that. Zabuza had appeared before me, catching me off guard, slamming me to the ground as he kicked my chest. I coughed up blood.

_Damn it, this was supposed to be Sasuke. _

"Shiya!" My name was called from all around.

"You're a curious thing. I can't feel your chakra or presence, can't have you coming tricking me, can I?"

"I-Get off!" I spat out as I clawed at the foot on top of my chest.

"Die," he said and kicked me again. I coughed up more blood, suddenly seeing dark spots in my vision.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

_I'm not Sasuke! I can't pull it off like that! _I thought, recalling my dreams and what had happened next.

"I'm ready!" Naruto, or should I say the Narutos, shouted.

Zabuza relaxed and stepped slightly away from me.

"Shadow Clones... and a lot of them."

"Here I come!" The Uzumaki yelled out and all of the shadow clones launched themselves at Zabuza. Panting, I got out-of-the-way just as Zabuza and the clones got in a tussle. In the fray, Naruto threw the 'weapon' into the air and with the little strength I had, I caught it.

Then I turned to Sasuke yelling out his name and throwing it to _him._

_That's better. _

Sasuke caught it gracefully and unfolded the Wind Shuriken and announced, "Evil Wind Shuriken: Shadow Windmill."

Zabuza's clone snorted, "A mere Shuriken won't work on me."

Nonetheless, Sasuke threw it with perfect aim toward the _real _Zabuza.

"I see, your for the real me... but... that's not enough!" He caught the Shuriken and the shadow Shuriken came into view, "Another one in the shuriken's shadow?"

"That 's Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu."

"But!" Zabuza dodged it, "Still not enough."

The Uchiha and I smirked. The' shuriken' poofed in a cloud of smoke and it revealed a grinning Naruto with a kunai. He threw it, forcing Zabuza to release his hold on his water prison as the kunai sailed threw the air. I think it nicked him but I couldn't see from where I stood.

Angered, Zabuza tried to use the Wind Shuriken he'd caught, about launch it. I flinched when it happened. Kakashi stopped Zabuza, forcing his arm in the way of the weapon. With this occurrence, Kakashi looked thoroughly _pissed off._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled in excitement and Naruto arose from the water he'd landed in with the sound of sucking in air.

"Nice "plan", Naruto. You guys have grown up."

"Hehe," Naruto grinned and I couldn't help but smile too but I passed out after that, my body already pushed to its pathetic limit.

* * *

(o*゜∇゜)o～

* * *

I woke up to a female voice saying, "Will she be okay?"

My eyes fluttered open and I heard a soft gasp. Slowly, my hazy mind took in the fact that I was lying in a tatami mat and that we were safe. I sucked in a breath and immediately regretted it. _That'll hurt._

"I'll be okay," I answered the question I'd woken up to. Sitting up, I ground my teeth from the pain. _Probably broken_, I thought, touching my ribs, "Kakashi?" I asked looking into concerned brown eyes.

"He's in another room. My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter."

"Hi, my name is Shiya."

"I know, Sakura-Chan here told me."

I nodded toward the pinkette, she returned the gesture, "Can I go see Kakashi?"

She eyed my bandages doubtfully but nodded after I stood up. Tsunami led me my silver-haired ninja. Seeing him awake, I collapsed on top his chest and he gave a slight groan from my weight. I laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. You worn out your Sharingan though."

"Precise deduction."

I nodded thoughtfully and I glanced around the room. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering between each other while Tazuna looked irritated. Tsunami had left already.

"Have you guys discussed what happened? Wait, what did happen?" I asked. Though I already knew, it wouldn't hurt to have a quick run down. You know, in case my dreams were telling me _lies._

They filled me in as I played with Kakashi's hair. It rather soft for something that looked so sharp. When I was I eight I had marveled at the irony.

"So that's what happened," Naruto concluded and I nodded. Everything fit to a 't' with my nightmares.

"So. What's the next step?"

"While you and I rest up, the others will be training. We have a week until the possible fight."

"I-I can train with them." I said stubbornly, biting my lower lip.

"Shiya, you have multiple broken ribs, you've exhausted your body and lets not forget to mention that you don't have chakra," Kakashi told me as he smoothed out my knotted black hair, "You _can't._"

"Wait," Sasuke said, catching onto his words, "She doesn't have chakra? Or she can't use it?"

"I..." _Is this the moment of truth?_

I was going to say it, come out clean about my circumstances but before I could open my mouth again, a little boy, Inari, if I remembered correctly.

"Ninjas are worthless things!"

Irritated I glared at him, "Such big words, little kid."

"Be nice," Kakashi chided me and Naruto jumped pointing at the kid.

"Who are you!?"

Tazuna spoke up too, shouting, "Inari? Where have you been?"

"Welcome back, grandpa."

"Inari, don't be rude, these are the ninjas who saved your grandfather's life. Say hello."

"Mom they're going to die."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, LITTLE BRAT?" Naruto questioned, angered. Sakura held him back and chided him.

"Don't get angry at a little kid..."

I zoned out after that, closing my eyes and resting my head on Kakashi's chest. I heard Naruto and Inari bicker and the kid leave. I ignored it and began to doze off to the feeling of Kakashi caressing my hair.

The following few days was crap and awfully boring. I spent most of my time with Kakashi but it wasn't like he was the doting kind of parent. So in the end, I had to settle with watching the boys train and accompanying Sakura with the bridge builder to keep myself entertained.

When I wasn't allowed out, which was most of the time (he may have not Bern doting but Kakashi sure as hell is overprotective.), I crafted stories that I told at the dinner table. Tsunami was a good listener and the old man was like a Tsundere. He pretended to hate my stories but I could tell that he especially liked the one of the old man becoming the leader of all shinobi, ruling with an iron fist and scaring little girls. The Hokage may or not have been the inspiration for that one. On the same note, I'd like to think Inari found my stories entertaining but I doubted that he even listened to them.

Naruto and Sasuke were improving immensely in the training they did daily. Sasukes exhaustion, however, did not stop him from eyeing me and asking questions when we were alone. I had reverted to academy days, avoiding the Uchiha as best as I could. Unlike those days, when the feeling was mutual, Sasuke went out of his way to bother. It was rather out of character for him, to say the least, but I guess he just didn't like not _knowing_ things. I didn't like it either.

It was bound to happen sooner or later and in the end Sasuke got what he wanted.

"You're annoying, you scaredy cat. Why don't you just tell me already. Why did Zabuza say he couldn't feel your chakra?"

I had shrugged at first and then sighed. The answer was simple. So I told him, "You say _I'm _annoying? _You're_ the annoying one. Anyway, this might be too complex for your brain but I'll tone it down for you, I was born without chakra. Kind of."

I wasn't entirely sure about _that _part. The 'born without chakra' part. Sure I had no chakra _now_ but what about me as I child? Those memories had long since passed to be only a hazy recollection. I couldn't be sure of anything. Besides, Mayumi _had_ said that I did have chakra. I just wasn't able to use it. It was sealed or something or other.

"What? That isn't possible."

"I'm an anomaly, I guess."

"You're also a tracker. How do you do that?"

"I can sense chakra. With practice, I can track people I haven't met in a while but for now I can't. It uses up a lot if concentration."

"So you knew where Zabuza was... Shiya, next time, don't try to fight. Just be our eyes in the fog."

I was taken aback. _What? Aren't I useless that way? _

"Tell us where our enemies are."

"B-"

"I won't tell the others about this if you do."

I thought about it. Then nodded.

* * *

(o*゜∇゜)o～

* * *

Sakura and I sat together, she had asked me to come outside for some reason.

"So... what's up?"

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"Huh what?" I turned to her my eyes wide, "Nooooo. No. No. No. No. Nope. Sasuke is all yours. That Uchiha is a handful."

"W-Wait... then why do you talk to each other so closely?"

"Because we're teammates?" I guessed. It's not like there _had_ to be a reason for me talking to the loner that is Sasuke Uchiha.

"But I'm Sasuke's teammate too and it seems as if he hates me."

_Sakura... stop complaining._ I wished so badly to tell her this. I settled for, "How about I give you some advice? I mean, I live with a closet perv like Kakashi."

"Kakashi isn't in the closet," She informed me with a wrinkle of her nose, "He reads that book."

Good point.

"Anyway, I think I know something about guys. Here's the thing: You _really_ love Sasuke, so much so that you'd ruin one of your best relationships for his sake."

She nodded, her eyes looking sadder.

"My suggestion to you is before you look for romance, situate yourself for the better. You need to improve as a ninja. In fact, we could both improve. The guys are always protecting us. We're kinda useless in a way. If it weren't for your brain and chakra control, and I'm going to be frank here, you would probably die."

She sputtered and I held up my hand, "Sakura. Lets get better before those silly boys are so far gone that we can't reach them. Lets _beat_ them. Besides, a strong female always looks more attractive. I suggest, for now, you concentrate on yourself than on Sasuke. Because in the long run... that'll get you the happy end you want."

Sakura looked thoughtful. Then, after a moment of hesitation she said, "You know what? I always thought you were weird and a little creepy. Your eyes, quite frankly, scared the crap outta me. I was also kind of upset over you being so close to our Sensei and Sasuke. Getting to know you now though, I kinda like you. Thanks for the advice, Shiya-chan."

"Anytime Sakura-chan. Oh and it's just a feeling of mine but... you should consider putting that steller chakra control to work and look into medic nin-jutsu."

* * *

**A/N: This was another vague-ish ending but I don't really care at the moment.**

**Shiya is less of a whimp, hurrah. And this is also a turning point for Sakura. I don't hate her. Lmfao. She's actually one of my favorite characters.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and stuff.**

**Hope my action scenes are getting better. /sob**

**Thanks guys for your wishes for my grandfather. I told him! ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ**

**Please review.**

**last edit: 5-4-13 - ****I changed Shiya's features a bit from red eyes to red with slitted eyes. Nyan.**

******So if you see anything do tell.**


	7. Savior

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 6 - Savior**

_By Miyuusen_

**A/N: PLEASE READ! It has come to my attention that red eyes are not rare in Narutoverse, although how obvious it should've been. (My observation skills obviously lack but what can you expect from a fourteen year old?) Thanks to an idea brought to me by **_**Generator X**_** I've edited it so that she'll have slitted pupils. Kinda like a cat. Meow.**

**Keep in mind that I have to figure out which direction to take this story due to this change. Please be patient with me**

**Thanks **Generator X**. You're really cool, man. Or... woman... O u O**

**-Miyuusen**

**WARNING: this chapter is kinda fluffy. (*˘****︶****˘*).****｡****.:* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC**

* * *

The boys were being ridiculous. Naruto and Sasuke were eating large helpings of food to the point that they got sick. I expected that from Naruto but not Sasuke. _This rivalry is really getting to him... in many ways. _Sighing as I watched them, I finished my food and joined Sakura in cleaning. Although Tsunami didn't want us to do them, we had insisted, claiming that we were bored. We _were_ but there was another reason entirely. I was teaching Sakura what I knew of medical ninjutsu. Mayumi had explained a lot in my visits and I usually had a brain that soaked up information, even things I didn't need.

So while we washed dishes, out of everyone's ear shot, I explained things. She practiced getting her chakra to form and was actually getting pretty good at summoning it without much concentration. It was almost laughable how the love-sick Sakura learned. She listened intently to my every word, asked questions, and improved quickly. By now, she could manage to heal small cuts. I allowed her to practice on me. Though she had never known about it being intentional.

"So," She started when I grabbed a knife, "You actually trust me. That's nice but I don't think you should cut yourself any more than you have when before you accidently-"

Whoops, apparently she did. "It wasn't by accident. I trusted you could heal the cut. I trust you can heal it this time too."

"W-What?" She looked startled at my blunt words and when I pressed the knife to my forearm, cutting the skin, Sakura looked panicked, "You're insane! I'm not good enough."

"Come on," I told her gently, trying not to wince from the pain. Sniffing, Sakura got ready, forming her chakra around her hand as it flickered to green. She started the process of healing my wound. Healing something completely takes practice. _Lots _of practice. Even some of the best, Mayumi had explained, had to leave scars on the skin. Sakura was a mere rookie. I wasn't surprised that when was done, a angry red scar was left. It throbbed a little. Only a little.

"Good job. You'll become such a great medic nin."

"Yeah, about that. Why don't you become one? I mean, you know so much."

"Hmm...," I paused to think of an excuse. She probably could already tell that I had next to no chakra, if any. I mean, she _has_ been healing me. The first step in almost every healing procedure is to check for the chakra coils. Has she been ignoring the first step? No. I looked into her eyes and saw her analyzing me. I went for the truth. Sorta.

"Well, the thing is... I have an abnormally small amount of chakra... in my body. So things like that are impossible."

Sakura looked at me curiously, "So why did you become a ninja."

"Cause I'm good at one thing. Tracking."

"Tracking?" Her brows raised.

"Yeah. Heh, I can find anyone if I know their chakra well enough."

"So... you can sense chakra."

"Nope... I _feel_ it. I even _see _it without it being formed if I concentrate hard enough. Well, I guess the type of chakra I see everywhere isn't really chakra from someone. It's like... I dunno... the chakra of nature. I don't think I can use it yet. When I tried the first time I ended up hurting myself."

I'm rambling. I know. It's a habit. Kinda.

Sakura blinked, "I...okay...?"

"Yup. Now we should finish these dishes."

* * *

**(*˘****︶****˘*).****｡****.:***

* * *

"So why do you guys have a picture like this?" Sakura was asking. It was the next day, it being the fifth day of the week. Sasuke and Naruto were finishing up their meals while Inari glared at the blonde. Tazuna was laughing as he made fun of Naruto. Tsunami was giggling softly while Kakashi sat in a chair stiffly while I sat on his lap. It was the average scene in our time in the house.

Everyone glanced up at this question. Sakura stared at a photo of the family that had a corner ripped off. Silence.

"Inari was staring at it at dinner that's why..." The pinkette mumbled.

Turned away, Tsunami spoke softly, "It's... my husband."

"And," Tazuna was adding, "the hero of the city."

Apparently it was too much for the little kid and he got up from his spot and marched out of the room. I sighed. People were so angsty sometimes. _Shut up, you hypocrite._ I sighed again.

"Inari! Where are you going?" Tsunami yelled worriedly and when the small boy had vanished from view, she turned with a scowl directed to her father, "Tou-san! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of him!"

Sakura looked to me, the guilt in her eyes evident, "I wonder... what's wrong with Inari?" I shrugged.

"Inari had a father not related by blood," Tazuna started. I felt a jolt. _Just like me_, "They were close. Like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then.. but Inari changed since the incident with his father."

"What do you mean?" I was strangely curious about the little boy now.

Tazuna continued, "The word 'courage' has been stolen from the people of this island... and... from Inari. Ever since that day... because of that incident."

"What's the incident? What happened to Inari?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him sharply. He wasn't curious... because of his and I's relationship, was he? I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Before I get to that I have to tell you of the man who was called the hero of this city."

"Hero...?" Naruto asked.

"It's been three years since he's met that man. The day they met, Inari had been in a fight with some other kids. They were fighting over a dog. His name was Pochi, so said Inari and the other kid called him Shooting Star. This kid threw the dog into the water claiming that 'I don't like that dog anymore'. Inari can't swim and alas watched. But due to the kids pushing _him _in the water, he was almost drowning. Pochi had been able to dog paddle to shore but Inari was left.

"Inari passed out in the water and woke up with a man asking, 'You finally awake, kid?' when Inari didn't answer, he said, 'I yelled and taught those bad kids a lesson'. The man fed him some fish and they discussed how Pochi had abandoned him and that 'Well, it's to be expected, you didn't try to save him either'. 'I was so scared, I couldn't move. I wanted to save him... but because I didn't have any courage...' Inari had trailed off. The man replied with 'Any kid your age would have been afraid but remember this... live a life of no regrets.' At Inari's curious gaze, he explained, 'For something that is precious to you... no matter how tough, how sad you must try and try. Even if you lose your life, protect what you hold dear with these two arms. If you do that... even if you die, the proof of a man's life will remain... forever.'"

"He sounds like a good man," I said, miffed at the fact that Inari and I's life were a lot alike. We both nearly drowned and we had fathers that were really awesome people. But he had lost his. Suddenly, I wanted to hug the little brat.

"His name was Kaiza and he was a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that the two became very close. Whether it's because his own father died but they were inseparable, close enough to be father and son. It was only a matter of time before he became part of the family. Kaiza was also a man that was needed by the town. The night he died, the town needed him. The rain had been overflowing the dams and the town was in danger of being flooded. Inari tried his best to help him but when it came down to his father doing something that could risk his life, he was adamant about him not doing it. When Inari had held after him, he merely said, 'Don't worry... you're dad is invincible.. because your dad loves this city where you're from.' In the end, he stopped the flooding and was praised as the hero of the town. But..," Tazuna's voice choked up, "Gatou came to this city..."

"And then this incident happened?" Kakashi asked, "What exactly happened?"

"In front of everyone... Gatou put Kaiza to death."

I felt like I was going to be sick. Tears in my eyes began to spill as I thought about Inari, putting my self in his place. Soon, I was near sobbing. I could so easily do that, put myself in the place of another kid whose father was their entire world. I could easily imagine Kakashi dying at the hands of an evil man, no matter how powerful he was. It was silly in a way. I mean, Kakashi _was_ a shinobi and very successful one at that. After a minute or two of Kakashi rubbing my back, I calmed down.

"Sorry...," I mumbled, "Parents are a touchy subject."

"I understand, I lost my own when I was young," Tazuna said, his gaze sympathetic. I looked at Naruto, his own eyes were filled with anger as Tazuna continued, "When Gatou did this horrendous act, he had called Kaiza a terrorist against his company. From that day... Inari changed, Tsunami changed, the whole town changed."

A thoroughly _pissed off_ Naruto stood, tripping flat onto his face as his low chakra levels got to him.

"If you're thinking of training, take the day off. you've released to much chakra and you could die," My shinobi informed him.

"I'm going to prove it...,"Naruto ground out on the floor, "I'm going to prove, that in this world... Hero's _do exist._"

On the sixth night Sasuke ended up confiding in me, informing me that the reason Naruto hadn't come home the previous night was because he had passed out and in the morning Sasuke had come into the clearing to see a beautiful woman leaving.

I knew from my dreams that it was Haku. In fact, last night I had recalled how the fight went. I had actually liked the two and hadn't thought they deserved death. Maybe... I can save them?

Would that ruin everything canon?

I wasn't sure if I could but I would try my best to keep them alive.

On the seventh day, Naruto and Sasuke were both able to climb trees and Kakashi was well enough to balance me, Sakura and Tazuna on his back while doing push ups with his two fore-fingers.

"Why did you stay even when I lied about the mission?"Tazuna was asking as I peered down from his shoulders. My legs were wrapping around his neck as I sat on his shoulder blades. Tazuna sat on Kakashi's lower back and Sakura was on my shinobi's legs. It was funny to see him struggle with this. I giggled as I played with his hair.

"198... 'To abandon a duty is not courageous. Below the courageous... there is nothing.' Those are the Hokage's words. That is also the way of the ninja. Shinobis don't just go after money."

"You also... have a daughter here in danger. What about Shiya?"

I looked up at the bridge builder curiously and thought back to our conversations. I had called Kakashi 'papa' more times than I can count in our time here and it had never been explained...

"We aren't related. I'm kind of like his dog," I informed the bridge builder dryly. Kakashi chuckled at this.

"I don't understand." Tazuna stated, confused.

"Um. Like, I..." I found I was at a loss for words but I tried again, "I... was abandoned when I was little... because of these eyes of mine."

Silence.

Kakashi gave me a strange look. I had never told that in person to another besides him, and he knew this. I had usually allowed him to say it if it were asked. Sakura just gave me an unreadable expression that I thought was of pity and understanding. Her reaction confused me. As for Tazuna... he had a sudden weary look of pity on his weathered face. I don't like pity.

"So you're a bit like my grandson."

"I suppose," I said to him and then shifted on Kakashi as he continued his push-ups. Growing more uncomfortable, I got off the copy-nin. The others followed suit and my shinobi stood up, ruffling my hair. I scowled up at him.

"Shiya is like family to me so the sentimentality is there. I suppose I am worried about her," He responded to Tazuna's earlier question, "But in the last fight she demonstrated excellent decisions worthy of a shinobi. I've put my faith in her."

I gaped at him. My body went auto-pilot and I walked out of the room. I hadn't wanted any of them to see the pure _joy_ Kakashi's words brought me. Finally. I'm finally worth Kakashi's faith.

_Finally._

* * *

**(*˘****︶****˘*).****｡****.:***

* * *

Later that night, as we had finished up dinner, I sat on Kakashi's lap and he combed through my hair with his fingers. Naruto and Sasuke came into the room then. Sasuke carried Naruto, his arm around the Uchiha's neck. They both looked and I hopped up to take Naruto.

"We climbed to the top," Naruto muttered proudly when I set him on an empty chair. Kakashi gave them the 'I'm-proud-but-you-look-like-death' stare but I doubt they understood it.

"Well boys. Tomorrow you'll be helping Sakura guard Tazuna. So will you Shiya," Kakashi settled his gaze on me, "How are your ribs?"

"Better," I said, miffed. Why was he asking? Broken bones, especially Ribs, could take weeks to heal and I wasn't so trusting with Sakura that I'd let her go near that. Although I could maneuver better than a Citizen, I was a long ways from my top shapes.

"I'm concerned, do you think that if we encounter Zabuza tomorrow that you'd be fine?"

His question made me recall my promise to Sasuke. I gave the Uchiha a glance, he was staring at me intently, his eyes dark. I felt slight fear from the intensity. He _really_ didn't want me to fight. I was going to have to talk to him.

"I've decided that if we were to come into contact with him that I'd stay out of the fray and direct you with my abilities, if he were to use the mist again."

"Good girl. He wouldn't be able to sense you so don't be afraid of him finding you."

"A-alright. Um. I'll be going to bed. I'm a little tired." I shot Sasuke another look. _Follow me._

I had to give the Uchiha some credit. At least he knew when to listen.

* * *

**(*˘****︶****˘*).****｡****.:***

* * *

"So what do you want?"

He's also rude.

Sighing, I asked, "Why are so determined to make me not fight?"

"Your weak," He told me, shifting awkwardly on his place in Kakashi and I's bed. Due to lack of sleeping places, I was able to sleep with my shinobi, a fact that led to me waking up refreshed.

"Yes but it's more than that. Isn't it?"

"You... remind me of someone," he muttered, his face turned away.

"Your mom?" I guessed randomly.

He gave me a sharp glare as he nodded and I looked at him perplexed.

"Your hair looks as soft as hers," he snapped at me as I began to laugh, "How did you _know_ about her?"

"Your so misunderstood," I told him, ignoring the question and wincing at the pain but laughing nonetheless , "People say your depressing to be around but your really cute."

"_Cute?_" He looked mortified at my words and I ruffled his hair. He dodged, glaring at me.

"Ne," I teased, "Should I grow my hair out like Sakura? I'd heard rumors that you like long hair because of your mom."

Sasuke gave me a look of pure hatred, "I am so done with you."

I continued to chuckle as I watched him leave.

"Naruto! You've said enough!" I heard Sakura shout, disturbing my sleep. There was a banging of a closing door. Sighing, I got out of bed to see what the hell was going on. When I saw Kakashi leaving the house, I followed after, ignoring the others.

"Mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked Inari, who was sitting on the docks, looking out into the water. I ducked away, content to listen in on the conversation.

"Naruto didn't mean what he said. Sometimes he just doesn't use his head."

Inari didn't respond. It annoyed me. Here Kakashi was, taking time out of his schedule to cheer up this little turd who was too stubborn for his own good. _Sound familiar? _

Kakashi continued, "Tazuna told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto grew up without a dad. So did Shiya. Actually, he's never known his parents and Shiya was abandoned. I know you don't like them but the truth is that they've had a rougher past than you. Even Sasuke, lost all of his family from a massacre. Naruto's never had a single friend other than Shiya."

"Huh?"

"But I've never seen any of them cry or complain about the injustice of their situation. Their always trying so hard. Especially Naruto. He's always... trying his hardest to get acknowledged by people. For his dream, he'd give up his life.

"He's probably sick and tired of crying... He knows what is really like to be strong, like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else."

"What?" Inari's voice sounded choked up and confused.

"He just can't seem to be able to leave you alone..."

There was silence and then Inari spoke up, "I'm going back inside."

Kakashi 'hmm'ed. More silence as I shifted in my hiding spot awkwardly.

"I know your there Shiya. Come here."

_He must've heard me_, I thought as I made my way towards my shinobi.

* * *

******(*˘****︶****˘*).****｡****.:***

* * *

**Kakashi' POV (3rd Person) Warning: this might be cheesy.**

The copy-nin watched as Shiya hesitantly sat next to him. He reached out . She leaned into his offered palm. Kakashi enjoyed simple acts like this with the girl he'd come to be fond of and think of as his own. She reminded him so much of himself when he was younger that he tended to care for her as if she were a tinier girl version of himself. She was smart and tended to dumb herself down.

"You heard my foot steps?" Shiya asked, knowing he had no other possible way. Shiya had no chakra, so to say, and Kakashi had always wondered about the _vibrancy _the young Genin seemed to ooze.

"Hn," Kakashi replied to her earlier question. She was usually as quiet as a cat, something that came naturally to her. Even Sasuke, at the top of his class, still made slight sounds. But Kakashi had learned to sense for her, the air was thicker and charged with power, a fact that only years of being around her could tell you. She didn't need to know that; she was already self conscious enough with her _circumstances. _

"Shiya?"

_Its now or never._

"Hmm?" Her soft voice came out tired and owlish cat eyes stared up, unblinking.

"Are you happy?" Kakashi thought about how she interacted with people and himself. Although she was comfortable with him, when she was around friends did she ever smile so happily, "Are you happy with me? I'm not good with kids. Not really. In fact, every day there's a new thing I learn with you. I missed out on a childhood myself but for some reason... I want you to have one." Kakashi chuckled.

"If you're wondering if your a good dad or not... I think you're a good dad but it's not like I've ever had one. I...," Shiya seemed to choke up, and she looked away. Kakashi nearly began to panic, _did I do something wrong?_ Shiya continued, "I love you. I really really really do. Without you, I don't think I can become strong. I think I'd be like a noodle, breaking easily. People would eat me."

It was strangely cute how she had compared herself to food but it answered the question he'd been asking himself for a while now. _Is she happy with me?_

"Do you think... that you'd be okay if I adopted you? You would officially be named 'Shiya Hatake'. And if any body tried to take you away... they couldn't because we'd be family."

The copy-nin looked down to see a wide-eyed Shiya. After a moment of pause, tears began to fall from her wide cat-like eyes. Her bottom lip trembled. _Oh shit. _Just as he was about to apologize Shiya began to speak.

"Yes, 'tou-san, I'd be happy. No one could take me from you but it works the other way too: no one can take you either!"

Kakashi laughed, the sound loud and full. Shiya joined in, wrapping her arms around him. It was probably one of his first real reactions in a long while, everything was so gray before Shiya had come, now life was bright with colors. It was odd that just her presence changed things for him.

Yes, they'd be a real family. A happy one.

* * *

**(*˘****︶****˘*).****｡****.:***

* * *

**Shiya's POV (1st person)**

The next day, we headed out, leaving a nearly comatose Naruto behind. The idiot had pushed his body to it's limit so we had ended up letting him rest. He could join us when he needed to.

"Sasuke," I called as he sped past me. I don't really know why I said it but I was bored. Since Tazuna wasn't a ninja and couldn't travel quickly it seemed like years were passing with the time being used up.

"Hmm?" He didn't spare me a glance.

"I think you should carry me there." I was merely joking but the straight-faced Uchiha took one look at my chest, seeming to see the bandages beneath my hoodie, and lifted me into his arm. _He's so close_, was my first thought. Flustered, I gave him a surprised look.

"You look tired," he said simply and I vaguely felt stares being shot our way. Up close, I could kinda see why he had so many fangirls. He looked cuter, his face softer yet sharp, his black hair moving in the wind, onyx eyes staring into mine darkly. He was almost... hot. _Oh shit, Shiya don't go there._

"Your such a momma's boy," I mumbled aiming to anger him, as my heart began to beat strangely.

Sasuke sneered at me, "You're the one who wanted this."

Momma's boy had a point. Still, my heart couldn't take this. Yet, I didn't complain again, choosing to look away and ignore my current predicament.

A few minutes later when we reached our destination, I was so involved in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that we'd walked into a virtual massacre. Bodies lay strewn across the mostly completed bridge. Sasuke let me down as we stared at the mess. How heartless of me... to think of it as a mess.

Tazuna, panicked, running up to one who was moaning in pain. The others were silent, "What happened?"

"A... monster," the man gasped out, coughing up blood and he lay there writhing from the oh so obvious pain of his wounds. They were lethal. No hope for that guy.

Abruptly, I felt the flare of a familiar chakra. Zabuza's. But there was another one. Haku.

I tensed, "Get ready!" I told them and everyone listened. As if on instinct, we moved to guard Tazuna.

The mist began to fall.

My muscles tensed so tightly, I felt pain. The killer intent from Zabuza was being launched at us, making me cringe in fear. _Stay strong._ Even Sasuke was shaking so badly I heard his kunai rattle in the intensity of it. I moved slightly closer to him, making sure to make sound. The Uchiha looked at me, gulping down his fear. I nodded towards him in encouragement. His body still didn't stop shaking.

"Hey Kakashi, long time no see. Your still with those kids and oh look one's shaking," Zabuza's deep throaty voice came

"I," Sasuke started, clearing his throat, "am shaking from excitement." The Uchiha then gave me a pointed look. Thinking about earlier, I felt a slight blush rise on my face. _Stop, Shiya, just stop. This is clearly not the time._

As if to put a sick twist to my thoughts, ten water clones of Zabuza appeared. Sucking in my breath, I waited for something to happen.

"Do it, Sasuke," Kakashi told the Momma's boy and with a speed I hadn't known Sasuke had, he whipped out a wind Shuriken and sliced the water clones up. It seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. _Damn, he's improved again. Now it'll take longer for me to catch up._

"You can't fool me," Sasuke muttered as he glared at the two ninjas who had entered into view.

"Heh, he saw through them. Looks like a rival, eh Haku?"

"Yes indeed."

"The masked one who pretended to be a hunter-nin is Zabuza's comrade."

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us" Tazuna complained.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke ground out, his voice and face serious. I could call him an idiot for this but chose not to. My dreams were slowly become clearer and could see where this was going.

"Tricking us with something like that," he muttered, "I hate bastard like that the most."

"Even if the clones have only 1/10th of the original, it was still impressive," Haku said, voice calm.

Zabuza laughed heartily, "Doesn't matter. We still have the advantage. Go, Haku!"

With those last words, the two launched themselves at eachother, sparks flying as their weapons clashed.

"Go, Sasuke!" I cheered.

"Sakura, Shiya, step in front of Tazuna and don't leave his side."

The two of us obeyed and watched Sasuke anxiously. I had dreamed of the fights that would take place but seeing it in reality was so knew.

"I don't want to kill you. But it seems as if you won't be giving up," Haku said, his voice soft beneath the mask.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke replied, his gaze focused.

"I see... but you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time, plus I've gained two advantages."

"Two?" Sasuke scoffed.

"One, the water. Two, I've got one of your hands busy," Haku's words were matter-of-fact. I wasn't surprised when he began to sign with only one of his hands but Sasuke was caught completely off guard.

Water began to move around the two, shaping into needle-like drops, becoming dense. There was a pause as the water needles readied themselves to strike. In that moment, the look of concentration on Sasuke's face calmed me. The moment passed but the Uchiha was ready. Just as the needles were about to kill him, Sasuke focused the chakra of his body to his feet and _launched_ himself into the air, avoiding death.

Sasuke and Haku engaged in hand to hand, the former obviously gaining in speed. Haku sailed in the air as Sasuke kicked him.

"Looks like I have the advantage here in speed," Sasuke muttered cooly, slightly breathless.

Kakashi chuckled, "Can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'. Sasuke is the leaf villages #1 rookie. Sakura here is the brightest. My 'red-eyed freak' is the swiftest. And the other is...," Kakashi's tone of voice changed to a slightly sarcastic bored one, "the _show-off, _hyper active, #1 loudest ninja in the village."

Zabuza eyed me, "We can't have that, can we?" He was probably thinking something along the lines of '_that little runt, the swiftest?'. _In truth, Kakashi might be stretching it but considering that during training I could surpass Sasuke in speed, it could be true. It was actually quite easy now that I thought about it, I used my _legs._ Abrupty I had a sudden idea on how to save their lives.

_Well this'll be _hard.

Firstly, I let Haku trap Sasuke for two reasons: Sasuke needed his Sharingan activated and Naruto would need to learn an important lesson. He'd also play a key role in getting Kakashi to let the two shinobi go.

I brought up my fists to my mouth and chewed at my nails. It was a nervous habit of mine, something I developed somewhere after meeting Mayumi and before I entered the academy. It let me _think _more clearly. Sighing out I planned my steps carefully.

I was so involved in my thoughts that the only time I came back to reality was when Naruto arrived. I rolled my eyes at the entrance he made. _So loud_. Smirking, I turned my attention to Kakashi's fight knowing full well that the boys could handle this.

Zabuza had attacked Kakashi, his own kunai piercing the glove and skin of my shinobi's hand. Wincing at the blood falling from the wound, I kept focused on the body language and not the spoken exchange the two had. Kakashi wasn't worried over the cut though when he lifted his headband it was obvious that he _was _worried over the fight. Zabuza's body showed that he didn't give a damn, not unsurprisingly.

Quickly, the missing-nin disappeared like mist dissolving while Sakura and Tazuna gasped. I calmly watched as shortly thereafter weapons were thrown in Kakashi's direction. The Sharingan was probably the only reason he dodged them all. Without it, it was in his blind spot and even with his Jounin level sensory skills, he would've been hit with at least one. I breathed a sigh of relief but tensed when the mist got suddenly _thicker._

Kakashi's reactions would be slower due to this _stupid_ mist.

With a flurry of motion, I reacted from instinct as I recalled Zabuza going for Tazuna. I was met with Zabuza's large sword, my weak kunai breaking clumsily. _Oh Kami that _hurt. I clutched my chest, blood spilling from the newly given wound.

"I was a bit faster than you, Kakashi," I murmured in a joking tone. The mention stared in horror. Sighing and wincing from the pain, I waved his concerns and faced Zabuza.

"You knew where I'd go, didn't you?" Zabuza asked.

I laughed, my head becoming light, "You don't have to worry about that."

"I suppose your right," Zabuza chuckled, lifting up his gigantic ass sword. My blood dripped off its edges.

"Hey, Kakashi. I'm gonna take this little girl out first. Don't worry I'll send you after her. I'm sure Haku's already finished them off by now so those boys will be there and then you'll have to explain why you're so weak that you couldn't protect them."

Zabuza laughed sickly.

Angered, Sakura shouted, "Sasuke won't be beat... and neither will Naruto!"

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed and then added, "I believe in their strength. Naruto's determination and Sasuke is the offspring of the leaf village's most outstanding clan."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. That's right, a genius ninja who has the advanced blood of the Uchiha clan running through his veins."

"The offspring of that tragic clan. But Haku's the same. Nobody has ever defeated his special Jutsu."

Zabuza faded away much to everyone's dismay.

"Sakura, Shiya _stay_ here," Kakashi commanded. _Now he's treating me like some _dog. _As if I don't get called it enough. _He left, jumping away. Ignoring commands, I followed behind, leaving an exasperated Sakura. I _had _to be there. _It_ was coming soon. Ignoring the nearly searing pain, I stumbled after, saving my energy.

That's when I felt it. I felt _suffocated. _My vision darkened, my senses clouding. I couldn't even _think _anymore. The chakra in the air was _angry_ and dense. I truly felt as if I were dying. Choking up, I let tears fall from my eyes.

It felt as if an eternity had passed before I gained control over myself. The presence of chakra wasn't repenting but I could at least think now. I moved more slowly and cautiously, determined to succeed. My breathing came in gasps. _So much for a silent approach._

When I finally reached Kakashi, he had already captured Zabuza with his dogs. And the pressure of chakra was shallower. I could breath correctly now.

"These are my cute nin dogs," my shinobi announced, "Their sense of smell exceed that of all other dogs. The mist is useless now. Your future is death."

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bull shit."

"Don't be foolish, there's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain. Zabuza... you went to far. Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the Hidden Mist, became a missing nin. Your story even reached the Hidden Leaf. Your attempted coup d'état and assassination of the Mizukage failed. You needed money for revenge," Kakashi paused, beginning to sign, "And you needed to avoid hunter-nin. That's probably why you attached yourself to scum like Gatou."

Kakashi Jutsu was ready; he'd formed a ball of chakra in his hand that seemed to move the air around it lime lightning, "Lightning Edge!" Kakashi shouted, launching his fist in Zabuza's direction.

_Now_, I told myself, pushing off and quickly dropping the weights I usually carried on my legs, jumping, twisting in the air, and diving in, kicking Kakashi's arm downward, I heard the sound of a bone breaking and I winced. _I'm sorry, _I apologized silently. I couldn't speak it. Not just yet.

Haku had arrived, staring up at me in pure shock. I chose to ignore him, just for my next action. I used the momentum to bounce off Kakashi's now fractured arm and knocked out Haku, snapping my foot across his face.

I landed with a soft thud, taking in Kakashi's surprised, that being an understatement, look and Zabuza's... unreadable expression. _Oh Kami.. what have I done? I may have very well saved no good killers and... I hurt Kakashi... _

It was too late to change anything though and I abruptly began to feel so much all at once. My vision grew hazy and I swayed slowly but before I lost consciousness, I heard Gatou's voice ring out, and then I fell face first onto the ground.

_How lovely._

* * *

**Sigh, sorry for the late-ish chapter. I wanted to finish the Zabuza arc... At least the fighting bit. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't think things are explained nicely and I when I went back to edit the last chapters.. let's just say... ewww. I can't believe I wrote that shit.**

**Bleh.**

**Anyway, review please~!**

**That'll be all. **


	8. Change

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 7 - Change**

_By Miyuusen_

**_Summary: "I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC.**

* * *

(〝▼皿▼）

_I'm dreaming... so alone... No need for my existence... I'm weak. A small child... _

"_Shiya~" A laugh, warm and gentle, "Come on, baby, wake up... I have to perform a jutsu."_

"_What for, mama?"_

"_It's to protect you against mean scary people that would want to kill you. Mama wants to protect her darling little girl!"_

"Kill_ me? What about you?"_

"_I'm safe... I'm worried about you... so get out of bed...perform...jutsu...sealing...eyes...hair...," The voice was inaudible as it continued, a hazy figure standing in front of a small terrified girl._

"_With this... you'll always be safe from a ninjas world."_

_The dream began to fade, pain replacing the feeling of nothingness. And..._

I woke up.

I had awaken to a gentle soothing voice calling my name sounding almost like... Mom... that voice?... I wasn't sure of anything anymore. My eyes opened slowly and everything _hurt._ Even my eyelids protested against the mere action of blinking. _I don't wanna be awake for this._ I wished that I could pass out again and remain unconscious forever if that was what it took to stay away from agonizing pain like this. Mostly, my chest burned as if some demon was stabbing my abdomen with knives and needles. I uttered every curse word that I knew in my thoughts.

"Shiya-san?" the voice repeated and it took me a million years to focus on the person leaning over my body. My eyesight was so blurry, as if I hadn't opened it in years. The mere thought sent me into panic. _How long have I been out?_ My throat was parched and burned as I tried to swallow done my nerves.

"Oh! Water," The hazy figure said. Her voice felt like shouts, vibrating in my head. _Shut up._ The figure left, her footsteps receding and coming as she kneeled besides me again. I tried to focus harder, to allow my vision to settle.

"Here," she seemed to command, lifting a cup of _freezing_ water to my lips. Forcing my jaw open, when I seemed unable, she closed it when my mouth was filled. I wanted to cough it all up but instead I was drowning in it. I couldn't really breathe, my thoughts occupied with the feeling of liquid wetting the insides of my dry mouth. _Ugh._

Soon, as I felt ready to die, my bodies instinct took over and the water went down my throat, igniting a fire-like pain. _Ah, Kami, this hurts._

"Better?"

_No._

"I'm going to go get Kakashi. Your team has been waiting for you to wake up so they can leave. It's been a week and 5 days, by the way."

The vibrating of their voice didn't stop but my vision did, slowly, and I caught a glimpse of _Haku_, not a woman, leaving the room. My thoughts raced, too much going on for me to comprehend. _What is this? An alternate universe?_ _Why is Haku here? I've been asleep for that long?_

I was so involved in my thoughts that I barely noticed as people slowly began to fill into the room. They stared at me, whispering from time to time and I finally became aware when a familiar boyish voice called out to me.

"Shi-tan!" Naruto jumped to my side and I turned slightly, feeling pain shoot up my spine.

"W..hhh...aaaa...?" Damn, I couldn't even muster the energy to pronounce the 't'.

"You've been out for a while and a lot has happened," Sasuke announced, joining Naruto. He glared at me, "I _told_ you not to fight. Why did you? You got hurt."

Sakura came up, sitting in between the boys. She elbowed Sasuke before speaking, "You... almost died. If you hadn't taught me how to heal... you _would_ be."

_It was that serious?_

She continued, "Sasuke is just being mean, don't worry about him. Just focus on getting well. I..I'm so glad you've taught me... If it hadn't been for that," The pinkette looked ready to burst in tears and she looked away, "I'm going to learn a lot more from now on. I'll be able to heal all of you and... there won't any more near-deaths. You hear?" Now Sakura was the one chiding me, taking on Sasuke's glare.

"That's right," my shinobi's voice rang out and I sat up, ignoring the so very _agonizing _pain that went through. I searched frantically for my shinobi and when I found him, I was racked with tearless sobs.

"S..oorry. Sorry. Sorry," I repeated the word over and over until Kakashi, sidled up besides me, patting my back. He forced me to lay back down, brushing my hair. Haku came back to sit near head, join Kakashi's hand in my hair.

"I have so much to thank you for, Shiya-san," Haku said, smiling at me.

"That's an understatement," Naruto said, laughing, "We had to talk him outta calling you 'Shiya-sama'."

Haku blushed, looking away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling at the girl-like boy. It wasn't as if I had done anything special. Just fractured arm my dad's arm and all...

"Because of you... and your actions... Zabuza and I have been given a new point to life."

"Point to life...?"

"Zabuza and I... we'll be leaving this place and heading out to do missionaries work. He's giving up on his revenge. Now... we'll be helping people instead of murdering heartlessly."

"Ah," I blinked. _How the hell did I affect him so much that he'd give up?_

"I'm going to get reprimanded for this, letting a missing-nin go," Kakashi muttered.

"No... we'll say they died."

My shinobi stared at me, "We'd be lying about valuable information. If they found out, I could be imprisoned."

"Hmm... I don't see how they'd ever find out...," I turned to look at Haku, "if they aren't heard from again. Stay outta trouble."

"We're not staying in this country for long," He informed me, smiling, "We would've left already if it weren't for your slumber. I... wanted to thank you. I'll forever be in your debt."

I nodded, unconvinced that I had done anything so drastic as to change Zabuza and Haku's life.

"Ah... one more thing... I was wondering... why did you hurt your sensei?"

"Hmmm... because he needed to be stopped from killing people I liked."

"You _like_ us? Since when?" Haku's brows were lifted in gentle surprise.

I looked around before I answered. My teammates were staring at me intently and Kakashi looked curious. Sighing, I leaned forward and whispered in Haku's ear, "_Since I saw you in a dream...,"_ I pulled back, wincing at the pain.

"Oh...," Haku said dumbly.

* * *

(〝▼皿▼）

* * *

**One day later**

I was far from recovered the next day but we were due back at the village. Rather than waste time, I allowed myself to be carried. It was a kinda sad day. Naruto shared a touching goodbye with Inari, Sakura got some recipes from Tsunami, and Tazuna shook hands with Kakashi. Haku and Sasuke silently glared at each other... well, Sasuke glared, Haku just ignored him and thanked me some more. It was odd... I felt I hadn't deserved his gratitude. I mean, I _had_ kicked him in the face. _A masochist?_

The only 'happy' moment was when Tazuna announced the bridges name, "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

Naruto was supremely happy about that, shoving it in Sasuke's face, who merely smacked his head away.

Nonetheless, I think it was a depressing farewell for all of us. Even Zabuza patted my head, under Kakashi's watchful eye, and murmured a soft, "We'll meet again." I wondered, on the way to Konoha, if we _would_ meet again. _Well, it's not as if I'll have time. The... chunin exams are coming up._ I pondered over how _that_ would turn out with my presence. Probably horribly.

I glanced over at Sasuke from my perch on Kakashi's back. _He's going to get cursed... Should I let that happen?_

I obviously had a _lot_ of thinking to do, you know, with my dreams telling the future and all.

Explaining how the mission had gone went smoothly. The Hokage didn't even doubt Kakashi when he had announced that he and I finished off Zabuza while the boys fought Haku, leaving Sakura to defend Tazuna. He had given me a look of perplexity when my name was mentioned in the fight against a missing-nin like Zabuza. Honestly, I hadn't expected Kakashi to go that far. I would have to ask him later about that but for now, I paid attention to the Hokage's next words.

"Shiya," The Hokage voiced, smiling at me in a grandfatherly way, "As you know, you're stay in Team 7 was only temporary and from this latest missions report, I feel ready to place you in a different one. Team 18, a group consisting of two other Genin from last year's graduates and a Jounin sensei, is lacking one other member to complete their four man squad."

Instantly, there was shouts from Naruto, "Why, old man? She's _ours_. We've already been through so much together!"

I felt touched that Naruto would get riled up for me but instead of feeling as if the world were ending, I felt strangely calm about this change. I had kind of expected to happen. i mean, _five_ men squads just weren't _done. _ I bowed respectfully to the Hokage and said, "I'll do my best with this sudden change, sir."

My words certainly shocked all of them. They had actually expected me to fight back but... it wasn't like we wouldn't meet again. I could possibly even train with them if my new sensei would allow it.

"I'll give you the details of your team tomorrow. You'll meet them too. For now, you may leave, but I expect a mission report for this one and I expect it _on time,"_ The Hokage stressed the words, glaring at Kakashi who was reading his book, stress free.

I turned around and left, ignoring the whines from Naruto and the pain it brought my sore body to move.

* * *

(〝▼皿▼）

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. _What if I don't get nominated for Chunin? _Everything _would be just like the dream. Sure they would come out okay, probably better now that Sakura knew how to heal, but it would be _hard_ and Sasuke would get cursed._ I refused to go to Kakashi for comfort, trying to be strong. I was meeting with my new team tomorrow and it would be best if I could gain some independence by _sleeping on my own_.

In the end, I stayed up worrying and got out of bed as the sun rose. _This is gonna be a bad day._ I could feel it. Dressing myself, I left the house, leaving a moping Kakashi at the breakfast table. Seriously, _I_ should be the upset one. Instead, i was a little excited over meeting new people. It was strange feeling, usually I was reserved and shy when it came to people I didn't know very well. Cautious.

When I visited the Hokage, three other people already stood. two males and one female. One thing I noted was that the girl was fuckin _tall._ Like, she towered over the younger looking boy and was just barely taller than the adult. _Omikami, I'm jealous._ I sometimes wished I was tall. It was laughable, there was obviously no chance in hell of me being ever considered tall, with my size being 4'3".

"Ah, Shiya, you've arrived. Just in time, these people are your new teammates. The adult is Jinorama Kira, this young boy is Izanagi Kei, and last but not least, this girl is Nobuki Masako."

"Pleasure to meet you all," I murmured, bowing, "My name is Shiya."

"Last Name?" Jinorama-sensei asked.

I looked at the Hokage nervously and when the old man nodded, I proudly smiled and said, "Hatake. My name is Shiya Hatake."

"Woah, the white haired dude had a kid?" Izangai-san asked, grinning, "I gotta say, with your eyes, you look a lot more like an Uchiha. My brother used to be friends with one of them, before... y'know."

I cleared my throat and said, for the sake of conversation, "On my last team... I was with Sasuke Uchiha."

Nobuki stared at me. _Oh no... she's not a fangirl is she?_ The tall girl opened her mouth, "I mean this in the nicest way possible... you... aren't one of those scary girls who freak over a goodlooking guy, are you?"

I considered this then shook my head, "Only occasionally."

"It's better than all the time, the last girl we were with was a total flake. She was all 'Kyaaah~! It's Neji Hyuuga! It's Sasuke! It's Ke-" Nobuki smacked Izanagi's head.

"She never said _your_ name."

"Yeah, yeah," Izanagi rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway, Shiya... I mean.. Hatake-san, we don't mind you calling us by our first names... well at least I don't."

I nodded, chuckling, "Alright, Kei-tan."

"That was the first time somebody ever called me that."

"I.. Is that not alright with you?"

"No, no. It's fine," the boy told me grinning, his deep blue eyes sparkling. He was a good-looking boy, with wispy brown hair, slightly bleached from time in the sun, his skin was dark against the white outfit he wore, a simple white shirt with blue trimmings and shorts that had the ends wrapping at the calf, allowing the clothe the billow around his legs.

"You can also use my first name, with any honorific you want," Masako told me, her face with a gentle smile. She was also a good looking person. Masako had bright green hair, ending at her waist the sides were tied back in a braids and she had purple eyes that gave off a watery gentle feel. Her outfit was rather 'un-simple' it being a lime green qipao with intricate gold and forest green trimming. She wore knee high mesh socks. She pulled it off and looked gorgeous.

I felt ugly compared to her.

"Okay, moving on," My new sensei interjected, "I would like to see your moves."

"Ahmmmm," I dragged it out, suddenly shy again, "You see... I'm still hea-"

"Seeing as you walked yourself over here, I think you can endure some training."

_I hate you._

* * *

(〝▼皿▼）

* * *

I'd like to say I blew them away with my awesome move. I did not. The exact opposite really. With my body in all it beaten up glory, I had failed to do drills that could be considered simple for chunin and someone like me who had just completed a _A-rank_ mission.I really hated this guy. His parents, naming him Kira, were obviously predicting the future. This guy was _killing_ me.

"You can do better, Hatake," Jinorama-sensei barked.

Huffing, I readied myself against Kei's attack, dodging when he aimed with his fist. _An opening_. His feet were so obviously unguarded that I suddenly felt a surge of energy. _I can do this. I can win this spar._ Using my speed to my advantage, I swiped with my foot, at his, grabbing onto his shoulder at the same time and bringing him down. It probably hurt me more than it did him, the cut on my chest wanting to rip open. Nonetheless, it was a win for me, I had brought Kei to his knees. _First victory after five spars? Well, thank you Kei-tan, for going easy on me._

"Hatake, nice speed. Kei, don't be so easy on her. Again."

"Come on, Jinorama-sensei, Shiya looks like she's about to pass out. She did just come back yesterday from that mission of hers."

"i've been told she's had around a 2 week rest while they stayed there, I believe that she should be ready to fight with the minor injuries I'm sure she obtained."

_Minor? Fuck. You. _

"Hey, Shiya, want happened to you?" Masako asked, her gaze concerned.

"My opponent's sword cut up my chest," I told them. It was an understatement. When I'd been given the chance to see my cut for the first time, it wasn't merely a 'cut' or a 'nick'. No, Zabuza's sword had sliced my chest from the bottom of my stomach and it ran over my nonexistent chest. No wonder I had almost died.

"Can I see it?" Masako asked, biting her lip. After observing her determined expression, I nodded. I walked up to her and she kneeled as she slowly lifted up my hoodie, revealing my bandaged wound. When she slowly began to peel it away, I trembled from the pain. She gave a soft gasp.

"This isn't minor, sensei. She's been fighting with a life-threatening wound."

"What?" Kei's voice asked, sounding worried. I was turned away so I couldn't see his expression.

"I see," Jinorama's voice muttered, "I apologize Hatake, I hadn't realized. Please do not inform your father, he doesn't need to worry."

He was obviously afraid of Kakashi, for what, i didn't care, but it angered me.

"I'm adopted," I snapped, feeling light-headed. In actuality, I doubt Kakashi had submitted the forms, but it seemed that he had at least discussed it with the Hokage, seeming how the old man had nodded.

"Anyway, I allow you to go home and rest. Of course, after Masako heals your wounds you've obtained today."

I regarded Masako in a new light. _So she knows medic nin-jutsu._

"I've been studying for a year, don't worry." I didn't. Strangely, I was at ease with her. I let her get to work.

"Why did you start?" I wondered allowed and she winced. _Bad memory?_

"Well... last year... Sensei nominated us to be Chunin... that was... that was when we lost Chieko."

"Oh," I replied with dumbly.

"The reason why Sensei is being so cruel to you is to ready you," She continued, "because he's nominating all of us this year too."

"Oh."

_Oh._

* * *

**A short filler-ish chapter. Lol. Don't freak out about there being new OC's. Lol. Please.**

**Also... SORRY I SPLIT THEM UP. There. I have some shizz planned and I also wanted to make it harder to help team 7 in their endeavors. Sooo. Be patient. **

**Next chapter will have more action and you'll learn what these OC's specialties are. (omigosh, I have no idea myself)**

**Sorry, sorry, I can't describe looks. Soawkward. Goaheadandlaughallyouwant.**

**Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**Please, review~!**


	9. Binds

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 8 - Binds**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

**_Summary: _"_I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC**

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

I didn't bother sleeping in my own bed that night, content to rely on my shinobi for the rest of my life. Kakashi didn't seem to mind as I crawled under the covers. He just moved over to give me room. I snuggled into his warmth, laughing when a hand came protectively to my head. I leaned into his touch. I may be thirteen but I'm a complete child when it comes to parental love.

"I don't like my new sensei. You're a million times better," I informed him cheerfully. I was starting to regret being so docile when it came to the change but...

"Who is it?"

"Jinorama Kira." I tried to convince myself that Kakashi was just being weird and not tensing up due to being caught off guard. I wondered why my new sensei was afraid of my shinobi. Did something happen between them?

"Don't trust him."

"Why?" I blinked.

"Because... during the war I told you about, he abandoned his teammates to die. I don't want you to trust a man like that."

I nodded, resting my head on my shinobi's chest. I sighed out in happiness of comfort. It didn't really matter, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, that much I could do.

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi," I yelled from my place in front of the fridge, "I'm going shopping, do you need anything?"

He entered the room without a sound, "No, just be sure to get things to cook dinner for five. I'll be joining you with the others. Naruto and Sakura have been complaining about how they haven't been able to see you."

"It's only been a day or so," I frowned. They couldn't have missed me that much... Maybe they had questions. Sakura could be asking about healing and Naruto... well he was a friend, a really good one. Abruptly, I felt longing to see their faces. Even Sasuke was in the mix.

"I suppose it has."

"Well, I'll be leaving!" I announced, heading to the front door. Slipping on my shoes, I left.

The village was busy and loud as usual, making me wince every time someone yelled over someone else. I headed to the market, the busiest of all parts of the village, aside from the hospital and picked out vegetables, making a point to stay away from the onions. I hate onions, the taste is so weird and the crunch is... disgusting. I ignored the people's stares. They liked to talk about my odd features and habits.

"_Look at all those tomatoes." " She didn't get any carrots." " She eyed the meat, there she did it again!" " Well it's to be expected, her eyes _are_ that of a cats." " Then why would she get all of those vegetables?" " I don't know."_

I usually paid conversations like this no mind.

After I was done picking out the veggies, I moved on over to the meats. I liked to eat chicken. A lot. I didn't lime other meats as much but I got lots of beef, something Kakashi liked but I couldn't stand. As I debated on whether to purchase more of the good stuff than beef, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Shiya~" I turned to see Sakura smiling.

"Hi, Sakura."

"I was looking for you. I was wondering if you could hook me up with that doctor of yours. I need a sensei you know. Kakashi's useless in that regard."

"Oh... yeah. Mayumi is really cool... um... I'll tell her about you when I visit her tomorrow." I was slightly disappointed, I wasn't sure why. I had expected her to ask about this. Besides, it wasn't as if we were actually friends.

"Really, awesome! Tonight at dinner, I want you to tell me all about your new team."

"Right," I told her dumbly.

"Oh and I have a favor to ask...," Sakura blushed slightly, "So... I've been taking your advice about getting myself situated. I... Thanks. About Sasuke... well... How do I put this... I've been trying to minimize my time spent with him so I can get over him but Kakashi has asked me to tell him about tonights plans."

"Mhm, what's this favor?"

"Can you tell him for me?" She clasped her hands together and looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please?"

"Oh... yeah. Sure. I'll go there right after I buy this stuff."

"Oh Kami, you are a lifesaver! Literally."

I blushed, the compliment going to my head, "You're welcome."

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

Sasuke lived in a very large compound, too large. I figure I got lost more times than I did in my whole lifetime... and that's saying something. I figured the largest building was the main house, where Sakura told me that Sasuke resided in. I went down winding pathways, endless streets that were super creepy. I mean, I was all _alone_. I was lonely and scared in this haunting place. I knew of its past and that made it all the more painful, as I walked, flinching at every sound, at every gust of wind.

_Sasuke has to go through this everyday._ Not only that, he _lived _ here.

When I finally found the main house, I was so relieved I dropped to my knees. _I'm such a scaredy cat. There... aren't ghosts here, right?_ Suddenly, I felt very unsafe. Trembling, I stood up and rung the bell. When no one came or answered, I opened the unlocked door.

The hallway I walked into was slightly darken but I had no trouble in seeing where I was going.

"Sasuke?" I called out hesitantly, making my way through. _Damn this place is huge._

_Snap_!

I shrieked, stumbling into something warm. In my shock, I knocked the warm thing to the ground with me. I held onto it, fear strumming its way through my veins. A sigh.

"Get off?"A slightly deep voice said.

"Oh! Sasuke? I'm so sorr- Wait, I've been looking for you and I found you," I continued hugging him, wanting to be around someone _safe_.

"What do you need?" Sasuke muttered, his voice angered, "Why are you here anyway?"

I sat up, sitting on Sasuke's stomach, staring down at him, "I... Oh, yeah. Sakura wanted me to tell you that your having dinner with us, tonight."

"What are you pulling me into?" He glared, unmoving. he looked tempted to push me off but I saw him eye by waist. Frowning, I replied:

"Just _food. _I'm cooking something with tomatoes."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed, if only for a second. _He likes tomatoes?_

"I... guess I'll be there. Now... get off, your heavy."

I laughed, obeying his command.

He stood up, brushing himself off, and stared at me, "Are you leaving?"

I shifted from foot to foot nervously, "Umm, can you... like show me out?"

"Why?"

"It... It's scary," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

A moment of silence and then Sasuke huffed, grabbing my arm -surprisingly gentle- as he led me back to the front gates.

I frowned at him, thinking of something that I shouldn't say but said anyway, "You're lonely, aren't you?"

"_What? _No I'm not."

"I... _know_ you're lying."

Sasuke glared at me, then began to shuffle his feet. He mumbled, "It wouldn't matter anyway," while looking down at his feet. _Nobody cares._

Hesitantly, I hugged him, "It matters. It matters to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and to Sakura. _You_ matter."

He didn't move, didn't speak but at least he didn't move away. After a minute of my hug, he slowly and gently pulled away. His face was red, clear to see even if he attempted to cover it up with his black. My heart started to beat erratically.

"Sasuke... I'll be coming back here."

He didn't speak a word. Even after I collected my grocery bags and began to walk away, the Uchiha didn't move an inch. Then, slowly, he went back through gates under my watchful eyes, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

After putting away the food, it was still to early to start dinner so I ended up leaving the house to see what my new team were up to. I could live without seeing Jinorama's face again bit Kei and Masako had been nice. I headed to the area we had trained at.

I found the three of them there. Masako was throwing senbon needles at Kei, while he dodged them, summoning up rock formations. Jinorama barked orders and I could tell that they'd been at this for hours. I suddenly felt bad for skipping training but Jinorama-sensei _had_ allowed me two days rest. Due to this, I stayed in the shadows of a bush.

Masako was really good with senbon, although not lethal weapons, they can bring an opponent to a near death state, like Haku had done to both Sasuke and Zabuza. If the users had knowledge of medical nin-Jutsu, it's quite possible for the not-so lethal weapon to become dangerous. Masako actually had this knowledge, something she demonstrated yesterday. To add to how perfect this type of abilities, medic-nin's were supposed to stay out of range of attacks and Senbon needles were a long distance weapon.

I watched as Masako threw with great accuracy, a needle that sailed through the air, only to be sunk into a summoned tree. Kei laughed when Masako started to curse.

"We're never going to get anywhere with this if you don't go offensive."

"I won't go offensive unless you do. Throwing un-poisoned needles won't make me try."

"Masako-san is right. Go offensive, lets test her speed," Jinorama said, his voice was thoughtful.

Kei huffed, "Fine." The boy began to sign, quickly, and shouted, "Rokkusu no Doragon!" The earth split at his feet, knocking me to my knees as I watched anxiously. A large _dragon_ arose from the earth, climbing out with its claws. It was made out of _rocks, _I noted, seeing chunks fall of its body. _This jutsu isn't perfected_, I realized this when the dragon fell to pieces, spilling back into the cracked earth.

"Take 5 and then try again!" Jinorama barked.

"Right!"

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

I made the food, preparing dishes that revolved around tomatoes. I hoped everyone was okay with it, because I only started learning g how to cook, a couple months ago. I was no chef but I tried. I was just finishing up on the salad dressing when Kakashi entered the kitchen, making a show of sniffing the air.

"Smells good, Shi."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon so I'll get the table ready."

I nodded again, wiping my hands on my apron, "I only need to make the drinks. Iced tea should be good and with a bit of lemon...," I trailed off already aiming for a pitcher and cups. Humming a tune to myself, I finished with the tea and brought the pitcher to the table.

A knock came at the door just as I finished cutting up some lemons. Again, I wiped my hands and headed for the door. I opened it to see my three old teammates together, Sasuke looking annoyed while Sakura and Naruto looked eager. I smiled at them as Naruto attacked me with a hug I gleefully returned.

"Naruto! Be careful! She's still injured," Sakura told the blonde, smacking the back of his head. He pulled back sheepishly, rubbing his new bump.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," I chipped cheerfully as I let them in, leading them to the small dining room, where Kakashi had disappeared from, "I feel tons better today. Oh, hold on one minute, I have to finish up on something."

"Smells good Shi-Chan!" Naruto told me as I hurried back in the kitchen. I quickly finished up with my task and began to bring out the food.

"Woah," Sakura exclaimed, "This looks delicious!"

"Thank you," I murmured, "When Kakashi comes back, we'll start eating."

They took their seats and eyed the food hungrily. After 10 minutes had passed, I was shaking with anger. _He won't be late for this._

"Kakashi," I shouted, "Get your ass back in here unless you don't want to eat!"

My former teammates stared at me in shock, well Naruto and Sakura did, Sasuke just kinda glanced away and at the tomato slices I'd set aside specifically for him. I smiled sweetly at my two other friends before preparing to yell again.

"I'm here, I'm here, just had to put something away," Kakashi reassured me and gave me look, "Cursing is very unlady-like."

"I don't give a damn," I informed him, chuckling.

After that, it was a joyous time, aside from Sasuke's silence. I would be sure to visit him tomorrow. The only time it got relatively awkward was when Sakura brought up my new teammates and I had said I liked them.

I blinked when Naruto shouted, "You still like us more, right? Right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll always love you guys more," I rolled my eyes, "Kei-tan and Masako-Chan are just really nice. Masako healed me yesterday when I almost opened up my cut. She even took away my exhaustion even when she was tired."

Sakura cleared her throat, "You prefer my healing to hers, right?"

I blinked again, "Sakura, you're a natural. Its taken her a year to become so efficient."

"That's right, I'm a natural."

"What about your new teacher?" Naruto asked eagerly, "You haven't said anything about him."

_There's a reason. _Sighing, I told them vehemently, "I hate him. He can go rot in the pits of hell!" I recalled his words and tone if voice as he barked commands, angering me more. He was a complete asshole, "I tried to tell him I was hurt but he just ignored me and for almost 5 hours he made me do drills! After that, I thought I was finished but noooooo, he made me spar against Masako and Kei one at a time. They at least went easy on me but I still lost 5 out 6 times! He's a complete dick," I seethed.

Silence.

Then Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well if it's that bad I could talk to the Hokage for you."

"Nope," I smiled, "I'll get used to it. I start again after tomorrow."

"That's so soon," Sakura's brows creased, "You had two broken ribs and you were cut by Zabuza's sword. You _need_ time to heal. As you've said, medic nin-Jutsu can only do so much."

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'll be fine. I have Masako after all. I think you'd like her, she's super pretty."

"She sounds like such a joy," Sakura said with... sarcasm? I brushed it off and smiled at her.

"Yeah."

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

The next day I found myself swinging my feet as I sat on a stool in Mayumi's office. The medic-nin had left the room to go retrieve Kiamari. Mayumi liked having that girl here and I never really knew why but I didn't mind. I kinda liked Kiamari.

"Okay, I've heard you got hurt on your mission. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't come to me as soon as you got back. But first I'll check your chakra coils."

It always made me uncomfortable when she did this. I had never _liked_ being told I'm good for nothing. Being told I could never succeed as a ninja at least once a week wasn't cool.

Mayumi, unaware of my thoughts, pressed her chakra covered hands to my arm. After a moment, she looked over at me with concern.

"Something is off," she murmured, "it feels as if the binding over your chakra coils is loosening, fading. I can feel your chakra growing abnormally fast. I'm going to as for you to come in a lit more if you start feeling off. No pretending that you're fine."

I looked at her alarmed, "I don't understand."

"You're chakra has a bind on it, somehow you survived the process. I'm not good with sealing jutsu's so I can't explain it further than that. About her chakra growing, it feels as if you have that of a child's chakra coils. No, a new born, perhaps. I'm hesitant to make an absolute conclusion but... it looks as if your coils are filling up. It might be painful."

I flinched. _So I'm more of a freak than I had thought._

"I'll be checking your wounds now, I'll discuss my findings more clearly at a later date when I've been given time to collect information."

"Okay," I mumbled, allowing her to get to work.

* * *

＿〆(。。)

* * *

_No training for a _month? _How am I supposed to manage that? I get the feeling Jinorama-sensei won't like that. Kakashi wouldn't like that either. _I froze on my way home. I would _have _to train. The chunin exams were coming up, admittedly two months away but even so. I'd be losing some much needed practice. I needed to be stronger. For them. I'd _have _to be there. Of course I would train this month. Sighing, I turned away from the direction of home and went to Sasuke's.

The path to the main house was still eerie and difficult but I got there in the end. I didn't bother to ring the bell, but instead just entered, pulling off my shoes and calling out Sasuke's name.

He appeared like a shadow, scaring me again.

"You might want to stop doing that," I caught my breath. The Uchiha smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I _told_ you I would be coming today. I just got away from a doctor's appointment and-"

"Your hiding from Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Ignoring the statement, I strode past Sasuke and began to explore the house. I found that it was strangely beautiful in the tragedy of its story. I entered the room that I thought of as a living room of sorts and sank into a chair. Sasuke sat across from me, glaring.

"What happened? What did she say?"

I looked down at my feet, swinging them. I didn't know if I should tell him. I mean, I was already freak enough.

"Shiya, tell me. I won't repeat myself."

Biting my lip, I felt tears form, blurring my vision. I told him everything, exposing all that had happened. Its as surprisingly easier than I had originally thought. He didn't interrupt like Naruto would've and hadn't offered sympathy like Sakura. He was like talking to a wall.

I still ended up sobbing.

"So you have dreams of the future, have your chakra bound, is supposed to be on rest for a month, and your worried about theft future that the chunin exams will bring."

I nodded, sniffling, "Yup."

Sasuke gave me a thoughtful look, his onyx eyes seeming to pierce into my soul. Shivering, I tried to return the look. Sasuke opened his mouth and asked me abruptly:

"What do you think your purpose is?"

"Purpose?" I wasn't sure what he meant and why he had asked in the first place. I shot him a blank stare.

"Why do you think you exist?"

I was caught off guard but I thought about it and said my next words half-jokingly,"I am an observer of all things that will be done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the last stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell."

He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."

I wiggled my fingers at him, "I've been called worse."

"I'd imagine," Sasuke muttered as he gave me a serious look, "Our relationship is weird."

"Why?" I blinked. _I guess it kinda is but..._

"Hn," was his reply as he got up, "Well you've visited, you can leave now."

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed, "Okay."

"I'll walk you out," he smirked at me, "Scaredy cat."

I laughed, grinning,"Thank you, duck butt."

* * *

**In case anyone is wondering, I don't really plan for SasukexShiya (or SasuShi, lol a ship name) to be endgame. These little snippets with him are mainly for friendship, and I guess a crush too. I find that Sasuke shares the bad side of my personality so... yeah.**

**Anyway, sorry there wasn't much action like I said there was going to be. The next chapter will also be filler-ish. Sorry! After the next chapter, we'll get into the real action. **

**Please review!**


	10. The Power of Youth

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 9 - the Power of Youth**

_By Miyuusen_

**_Summary: _"_I am an observer of all things that have been done. The only thing that I must focus on now is the journey to get to the final stand-off. But who knows, I for sure don't, maybe there will be something that changes everything. For good or for evil, only time will tell." He gave me a strange look, "You're weird."_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC**

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

I went to training the next day, despite my injuries.

At first, I had thought that it would be possible for me to train but... try doing drills with my kinda circumstances. I couldn't bend forward or twist around without experiencing agony. Nor could I _breath_ normally. Even with my torso bandaged, it still felt as if I were going to fall apart. The pain hurt a lot more than it had before and I assumed because I was finally healing. I had to hold back tears, biting my lip before Masako realized_ something_ was up. She walked up to me, her hips swaying.

"Shiya-san. You're not okay yet."

'B-but." I protested, my face red from excursion. It was pathetic; I had only been at this for five minutes and I was already in this bad a shape.

"No buts. You went to the doctor, right?" Masako asked, sternly, "What did they say?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"_Tell_ me."

I turned my face away, my black hair falling in my face. I mumbled shyly, a blush brightening my pale complexion, "She told me... that I had to sit a month out..."

A laugh, "Come on. Four weeks isn't that bad. I know the feeling of trying to become stronger but... you have to let your body catch up with your healthy mind."

"The Chunin exams..."

"Are eight weeks away. You'll have enough time to improve. But first, don't ruin the body you have on being selfish."

Shame. I immediately felt guilty for being so immature, "Okay..."

"I'll go tell sensei, don't worry about him."

"Alright..."

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

Alas, I had four weeks of doing absolutely _nothing_. By the third day into my vacation, I realized I had no one to bug. Team 7 was away on a mission and I was stuck here, absolutely _bored._ I really hate being bored. It's mind numbing and I've never really liked not being able to think clearly. In fact, I hate not having a clear mind. It was disorienting otherwise. With nothing to do, I took to showing up to training, doing nothing and giving pointers I'd learned from Kakashi. I guess I ended up helping, sorta, Kei's jutsu more than Jinorama could. I was not very well liked. I gave Masako advice too. I mean, I was technically friends with _Haku,_ another Senbon user. Masako learned only very little from my secondhand information, already being something of a prodigy.

When _they_ were on missions, leaving me alone, I hung out with Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. Well, that was always entertaining. A week until my suffering was over, when _both_ teams were gone, I was having one such moment with the three academy students when it happened.

"Shiya, you should play ninja with us!" Konohamaru begged after failing to sneak up on me, showing off his grin. His smile adorably had missing teeth, "It'll be fuuuun."

"Hmm, okay," I said, ruffling his head.

Although, technically, I was a full-fledged ninja, I was too much of a kid to not want to play games.

"I want to be a shinobi!" I informed them and Konohamaru glanced at me, confused.

"But you're a _girl._ Girls are kunoichi."

"How about, I am a shinobi," I insisted.

"Kunoichi."

"Shinobi."

"_Kunoichi_."

"_Shinobi."_

"KUNOICHI."

"SHINOBI."

Just as we were about to get into a full-out war, Konohamaru's stupid teacher, Ebisu, came into view, saying, "As you are a female, Shiya Hatake, I believe you should be a kunoichi in this game."

"Yeah, well I never took those classes," I replied, grumpily. Kunoichi classes were an optional course and I was very happy with my choice of staying _far_ away from them.

"Have you no pride in your womanhood?" Ebisu asked, the pole up his butt getting farther in there. I laughed and grimaced from the image molesting my thoughts. He took my reaction offensively, "As a woman on the road to be a ninja, you should _very_ proud of your femininity."

"Yeah.. ummm," I mumbled out, confused on where this was headed. Fortunately, Konohamaru saved me from replying.

"What are _you_ doing here?' He demanded to know, with a scowl on his face, "It's my free time."

"The Hokage requested I bring Shiya to his office."

"What? Why?"

I had the same questions racing through my head.

"No need to worry, Honorable Grandson."

Konohamaru's frown grew at the nickname, title thingy but turned to me saying, "Have you done anything bad?"

I gave him a blank stare, "Not that I know of."

Before hesitating, Ebisu cleared his throat, saying, "I guess you all could come. Hokage-sama said nothing about her being alone."

Cheering, Konohamaru grabbed my hand and made me sprint along with everyone else. I was so out of shape that I was wheezing. How annoying.

"Welcome, Shiya and... others," the Hokage raised a brow but seemed to let it go as he pulled out a few papers from a folder and a bag, "This is a tracking mission for you," he told me, handing me the items, "All the information you need is in those documents and in the bag is something to get chakra off of."

"Okay... can Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon come along?"

"Due to your bodies state this mission is a relatively search and find."

In other words, he didn't care. Beckoning my companions, we left. Thank Kami Ebisu didn't come.

"Lets play ninja for real," I suggested, causing the kids to cheer in happiness, "Now let me read out loud what the mission is.

_'"Akako Nobuki has been missing for over twenty-four hours. Akako is nine, male, green eyes and has black hair. He is 4'3". He was last seen by the Academy. A friend suggests he might have gone after his sister, Masako Nobuki who left on a mission to the land of snow a week ago. Sample is a piece of his most worn shirt.'"_

I awkwardly pulled out the piece of cloth, somehow thinking that I now held the life of my teammates little brother in my hands. A lovely thought. Clutching the fabric, I gave the three if my friends a smirk, "Once I catch the chakra on this, the mission starts."

A chorus of eager 'yes's. Closing my eyes in concentration, I focused on the item, using my senses to get a wisp of foreign chakra. It was useful, if something is treasured, or used a lot, it's very simple for the users chakra to spill out, or leave an imprint. A handy thing for me, I was able to discern the chakra I needed to find.

I furrowed my brows, now searching for that chakra signature. When I was younger I hadn't known why it was called 'chakra signature' but now, I knew exactly why. Chakra was a very personal thing, just like DNA strands, chakra was unique in everybody. Such special things.

I caught the barest wisp of chakra as I began to walk in the direction it was taking me. I barely noticed Konohamaru and the others following behind. Growing to be fully intent on this chakra, I was beginning to get the feeling that something was wrong, finding the boy was surprisingly easier than I had thought but... despite him being easy to find... I felt his chakra signature in a large crevice at my team's training grounds.

_Oh shit._

"I-is he down there?" Udon asked, mucus dripping from his nose, he looked nervous but tried to cover it up with a calm expression. Pursing my lips, I nodded.

"He's still alive though, right?" Konohamaru asked, getting worried.

I nodded again, clearing my throat to speak, "His chakra feels distressed but it's calming down..."

"_Help..._," a weak cry came from the ground. Gulping, I peered my head into the dark abyss.

"Don't worry Akako-kun, we'll get you out," I told him in a soft voice.

"_I want my sister... Masako_."

"I know," I said, soothingly, "Masako will be coming home soon."

Akako continued to cry. With my muscles protesting, I leaned into the crevice, getting Konohamaru to hold me from falling in, like Akako did. I mean, we're the same height and all... Sighing out, I felt for something, anything that wasn't earth. Blinking, my night vision came almost instantly and I found a huddled figure shivering. I reached out for him, patting his shoulder. This crevice was wider but not very long, a good thing, else I could've been very troubled with trying to grab him.

"Give me your hand, Akako-kun," I mumbled out. Okay, being on your chest, trying to save lives, after you had broken bones and healing is not fun. In fact, it's very strenuous. The child, looking like a wreck, put him hand my outstretched hand. After more time than I'd like to admit, we got Akako out.

"Thank you," he told us quietly.

"No problem," Konohamaru said, flashing an easy grin.

Breathless, I nodded in agreement. I stood up after a minute of catching my breath, "Okay, guys, now comes the boring part of my mission."

"Impossible!" Udon said.

"There is no boring part of a mission." Moegi informed me matter-of-factly.

"There _is_," Konohamaru said, hanging his head, "I've seen the last part of any mission many times myself... The last part of any mission is..."

"_Paperwork_," The both of us said in unison, voicing our evident disgust.

"But first!" I said cheerfully, "We get Akako-kun to the hospital so they can check on him for injuries." I gave the quiet kid a thoughtful look, "To not risk more injuries, Konohamaru, Udon."

They looked to me as I grinned, "Carry Akako to the hospital while Moegi and I report to the Hokage."

"What?" Konohamaru complained, "Why us?"

I gave him a smirk, "Because you're the shinobi and Moegi and I are the... kunoichi."

"_What?_ You can't do that! You were saying that you were the shinobi!"

My smirk didn't leave, "Kunoichi are trained to deceive."

Moegi laughed.

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

"And that's what happened," I concluded, smiling. This mission had been officially my fastest, and probably my easiest, only 27 minutes had been used to find Akako.

"You're getting better at sensing chakra," he said to me, looking like a grandfather. I beamed at the praise, "I expect a mission report by the end of this week. You are dismissed."

I bowed and left hurriedly with Moegi at my heels.

"Let's go check up with Konohamaru and Udon," I suggested and the girl nodded, smiling.

We walked in silence, me being awkward and her being shy. I'm not good with people, really. I'd rather be by myself and bored then become something to be laughed at but I hate being bored too. My personality is rather weird, always changing.

I got caught up in my musings and we came up to the hospital sooner than I might like. I hate hospitals, they remind me that I'm not like others.. My shoulders sagging, we entered and came up to the nurses station.

"Oh, Shiya-chan! Welcome back! Is it another appointment with the head?" A bubbly nurse said, smiling nicely. Her name was Aiko and she is not nice. At least, not behind peoples backs. She was the gossiper who was probably the leader in 'Let's Make Jokes About That Cat Girl.' Honestly, cats are fascinating creatures but in her gossips, she always made them out to me demons in disguise. I gave her a snarl, laughing inwardly at her fear.

"Can you tell me where Akako Nobuki is?" I asked, pleasantly.

"Yes...," she mumbled, looking it up in the administration forms, "He should be in room E12."

I didn't bother replying as I went and searched hearing Aiko saying to a fellow nurse, _"Did you see that? That little heathen looked like she wanted to _kill_ me!"_ I chuckled.

We found the room. I probably didn't need to ask her, I mean, I could have just sense for his chakra. I was too lazy to concentrate though. We entered and found a solemn looking kid with a cheerful Konohamaru by his side. Udon wasn't in the room.

At my questioning look, Konohamaru informed me, "He's in the bathroom.'

Nodding, I turned my concerned gaze to Akako. He was a rather cute boy, looking a little too tall for his age but he was good looking nonetheless. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I approached him. _What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm your sisters teammate, she doesn't talk about you but lets get along.'? Ugh, being social is confusing._

"Ummm, I like your name, Akako."

"It's a girl's name," he mumbled.

I laughed, "Yeah, but that's okay, my name is really weird. I've never meet anyone with it before."

He looked at me curiously, "What's your name?"

"Shiya," I told him, shyly.

"You're my sisters friend that she's been worried about."

I felt my heart jump. Masako has been worried about me? It was a bit of a first for me, being worried about. I lacked the ability to see others emotions for me clearly so I wasn't sure if Team 7 ever concerned over my health. Coughing to cover up my blush, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're teammates."

He gave me a bored stare, "Are you gonna die on my sis like Chieko did, right?'

Hesitantly, I shook my head, How was I supposed to tell if that would happen? I myself had never been in my dreams. Like everyone else, I was unsure of my own path and where it'll lead me.

"Good, Masako was really torn up because of her, she changed a lot."

I gave him an understanding look, "Death changes people... It's another part of life."

"I'm not going to become a ninja. I'll be a stay at home parent and take care of my kids," Akako informed me decidedly.

Konohamaru gave him a confused stare probably thinking something along the lines of '_You're crazy, being a ninja is totally cool' _. I was grateful when he stayed quiet.

"I don't... understand why Masako tries so hard..."

I cocked my head to the side as I narrowed my eyes at him in silent study.

"She became a ninja for money but I don't understand... why she'd want to die for it... Were orphans but... if she dies... I'll be all alone."

I froze. _I'll be all alone... You'll be all alone... I'll be all alone... You'll be all alone._ A different voice spoke to me, a deeper and feminine one. It was as if I were remembering something... Shaking off the feeling, I gave Akako a reassuring smile, "Masako is trying so hard because... she has someone to protect. Your sister is very strong and it's because she has that someone to protect... That someone is _you_. A ninja is strong, not on their own, but with support and others strengths, helping them."

"So... ninja's protect?"

I nodded, "We protect civilians because we have honor, we have the power, and most importantly, we have friendship and love. If Masako does ever die... it'll be for all of us to live. It's very sad but it doesn't have to be all bad, because the ones who died, let us see the rain fall again, let us see the moon fall, and the sun rise."

Konohamaru sniffled, "That's so cool, Nee-chan!"

I laughed and ruffled his head, "It's my ninja way: 'Live for others memories and sights, so that time and the future will never be lost.'" It was a bit cheesy but it was my own, something I had never been told to believe in. Something that made me, me.

Akako became quieter but not uncomfortably so. I was perfectly fine with that and relaxed into a chair.

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

The week passed quickly while I visited Akako daily, with nothing better to do. We were both quiet so when he got discharged from the hospital, and I visited his house, there wasn't much noise. Even after I would get off my vacation, my team would still be on their mission so I might just be training alone.

In the meantime, on the last day, I went to the hospital for my check up with Mayumi.

"Hmm," she started as she touched my arm, "You are... it's continuing to grow but it's slower than it had been, as if the bind is tightening."

I shivered. It was odd to think that something was growing in me but it creepier me out thinking of how I have this supposed 'bind' on my chakra coils. _How did I get it in the first place? _My question went unanswered as I sat awkwardly and silent

Mayumi moved to my ribs, lifting up my shirt and unbundling my bandages. She felt around with her chakra covered hand and smiled at me.

"It looks fine, merely bruised at this point. Just as planned, you can begin training again."

_Yay_, I inwardly cheered, but I just smiled at Mayumi.

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

I wasted no time in getting to the training grounds. I had no training partners so it lacked luster but I was determined to improve myself. I had to work hard for these next four weeks until the Chunin exams. I had to become good enough. I _had _to.

After practicing throwing kunai vigorously running around a clearing and hitting surrounding targets, I began to think about my dreams. I had been doing that a lot in the past weeks, planning for the future but only thinking of basic things that needed to be achieved to create a brighter future. I thought about how I could be better in Taijutsu. I needed to become faster. I needed to become stronger. I... needed... a really good sensei. Someone who specifically specializes in Taijutsu.

I paused in my throwing and faltered in my step as names came to my lips, "Maito Gai and Rock Lee."

It's safe to say that I abandoned training by myself.

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

Finding those too was probably the easiest thing I've done. Ever. They were so obviously placed, doing push-ups as I walked around Konoha's training areas in search of them, that I knew learning from them was meant to be. Running up to them in excitement, Gai stood up, grinning.

"And what is an adorable and youthful little girl like you doing here?" he asked, now performing squats. He didn't even react when he saw my eyes. Pleased, I grinned.

"I want you to be my sensei!" I shouted, bowing. My face was red in embarrassment.

"How youthful you are, my youthful child! What is your youthful age!"

"I-I'm 13!"

"Oh my, how youthful the number! From your headband, you're already a genin, am I correct?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then of course, I'll be your sensei! Meet my student-"

"Rock Lee at your service," the boy with bushy-brows hopped up and said, "I must say you are very beautiful... uhhh?"

"Shiya Hatake!"

"You're my rival's daughter!? Damn, he's already beat me to the kid department!" Gai tallied the wins and losses between them.

"S-shall we get started!?'

"Yes! Shiya, do 100 push-ups. if you cannot, do 500 squats!" Gai commanded.

"And if I cannot do that, I will do 1000 punches!" I shouted, getting hyped up from their energy.

"The power of youth is strong in you, young one!"

"Thank you Gai-sensei!"

* * *

（ゝ。∂）

* * *

After an hour of gruelling work, TenTen and Neji appeared. I recalled them from my dreams but didn't stop my punches to greet them, if I did, I would have to do 1500 kicks.

TenTen was curious though, "Who is she?"

"She is the youthful Shiya Hatake! She'll be joining us in training!"

"978!" I said through gritted teeth, punching in the air.

"Her form is terrible," Neji stated.

I stopped and glared. I'm not very good at taking criticism, if it weren't constructive. Honestly, how rude, he didn't even tell me how to _fix_ it.

"You were so close to 1000!" Lee said, observing while he effortlessly began his kicks. I eyed how he did it. The way he moved was very fluent and... structured. I observed it, taking in how he performed them. I mimicked them, moving almost like Lee did.

"Nice kicks, Shiya!" Gai praised.

"After this, can I go on a run around Konoha!?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll even join you!"

"As will I!" Lee shouted.

"Then, everyone will go! In fact, we should go two times!"

"No, three!"

"Oh Kami," Tenten said, "She's a female version of _them._"

"24!" I said, smiling at the way my muscles were so exhausted. I must be a masochist. I abruptly stopped as I thought of something, "Gai-sensei!?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any spare leg weights? I feel as if my own aren't heavy enough!" I honestly do not know why I shouted.

"Yes!" He pulled them out of his bag, filled with food and water, as well as other necessities. The Taijutsu master handed them to me. _Holy cow this is heavy_. My eyes bulged from the weight in my hands and I used all my strength to stop them from making me fall to my knees, but nonetheless, I put them on, replacing my others. I began my kicks again and tried to ignore the pure _effort_ it took to use them.

It was only a matter of time before I would grow used to them but for now, _Kami_, weights are evil.

* * *

**A/N: This was a very drabble-like chapter. Meh. Not much to say. Except Gai and Lee are beautiful people!**

**I actually planned this from the start that Shiya would train with these youthful people. :'D **

**uhhhh, there's something I'm forgetting but I don't know right now... UUHHHHH, I'll remember later. **

**On a bright note: I tried out for the highest choir in my school and I got so many compliments on my voice. When I feel comfortable, I'll put up a link on my page of my YT channel that I sing on. Hahah.. yeah.**

**Please review?**


	11. Gaara the Evil Panda

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 10 - Gaara the Evil Panda**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

It was as if I were on drugs when I was around Gai and Lee; I lost all sense of my real self. I only realized it after I was away from them. Hell, I adopted their... look. It was fun for a while. That is... until both teams came back. The expression of shock on their faces when I greeted them separately was priceless.

"What happened to you!?" Naruto had asked, "You look weird!"

"Whatever are you talking about, my dear youthful friend!?" I asked, grinning, "I look absolutely normal. I feel so youthful too!"

"No...," Kakashi muttered, his eye wide, "Not you..."

"What is wrong, the rival of my sensei?"

"Rival of your sensei? What is going on here?" Sakura asked coming up to me and feeling my forehead, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am absolutely dandy!"

"I'm out," Sasuke said after taking a long look in my direction, he turned and started walking away.

"Come on! This is a crisis and your leaving?"

"It doesn't involve me."

I shrugged, thinking about getting back to training, "Well, I must bid you all farewell! I must go and train for the Chunin exams!"

"What do you think happened to her?" Sakura asked as I jogged away.

"She was bored...," Kakashi's voice trailed off as I was out of earshot.

_What a fine morning today is,_ I thought to myself as I walked to begin training with Kei and Masako. Ah, the green of the grass, the brightness of the sun, the slight cool wind hitting my body, no cloud in the sky, today was absolutely a wonderful day to behold.

"Who _are_ you?" Kei asked when I came up to Team 18's training grounds.

"I'm Shiya, you silly oaf!" I giggled at my name calling.

"You aren't Shiya... She's not dressed in a green jumpsuit that clashes with her eyes," Masako said, eyeing me.

"But I am, you youthful ignorants!"

"Youthful...," Jinorama-sensei muttered, snapping his fingers, "You're acting like... Maito Gai."

"Yes, my sensei is the almighty Maito Gai!"

"Ummm," Masako gave me a pat on the head, awkwardly, "I see... uhh, you're influenced by people easily. Anyway... hehe, um, thanks... for looking after my brother, Shiya...," She gave me one more pat as she walked away to work hard.

"Ah," I breathed out, "She's such a youthful flower!"

"She ain't no flower," Kei muttered as he spared me bewildered glances, "I'm uh... gonna work on my jutsu."

"You go do that!" I said cheerfully, "I'm going to Gai-sensei!"

"Humph," Jinorama sighed.

Glaring, I stalked away. I don't think I'll ever like him.

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

Gai-sensei had nothing but praise for my stances and forms. He told me how I had improved so much. Neji was a downer as usual but when I sparred against him, it usually came to a tie. Good thing I don't have much chakra. I usually took off my weights to fight with him, he was just _so_ fast. Without my weights, I was only slightly slower than Lee. He beat the shit out of me. As for TenTen, we just sparred for fun so I never really took fighting with her seriously.

I had trained with them for three weeks now with one week remaining till the Chunin exams, I wasn't sure if I had gotten any better but strangely, I wasn't worried. Being around Gai and Lee, accepting the outlook of youth has made me strangely carefree. Ahh.

Grinning over life, I spotted one of my new best friends.

"Leeeeeeee~!" I screeched, waving my hands in the air as for a hello.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" He shouted as we chest-bumped and fell into a hug.

"Ah, my beautiful and youthful students!" Gai said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

_Such a glorious day_ !

I breathed out as we began our jog around Konoha. We did this 5 times a day, three times around. That was a total of 15 times around Konoha and I loved every second of it. At first, a mile left me so breathless it was pathetic but I persevered and walla! I can do it without getting winded.

"Leeee, I'll race you to the gates! Let's see who's faster!"

"Yes!"

I changed my jogging motion into a dead sprint as Lee and I ran through the market and other places neck and neck. As I am smaller than Lee with shorter legs, it was obvious who one. At the last second, Lee pulled a burst of speed and reached the gates ahead of me.

"That was so much fun!" I said, grinning as he high fived me.

"I am the faster one but I will not let this win deter me from being humble and work harder!" He flashed the 'good-guy' pose and I laughed.

"That's the- Oh hey Sasuke!"I called as I spotted the raven haired male.

He looked up, annoyed as per usual, and promptly began to walk away from me. _Why would he do that?_ I wondered and ran up to him, leaving Lee by himself.

"Don't _follow _me."

"Why are you being mean?" I asked him, confronted.

"Are you seriously asking me this? Ugh, take a look at yourself, scaredy-cat loser."

I was left gaping like a fish, my mouth opening and closing. I reviewed my actions and my looks as he walked away, obviously annoyed and pissed.

_Oh._

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

After my rough awakening by the _oh-so-lovable _Sasuke, I ceased doing anything youthful and anything related to Gai and Lee. It was kinda sad really, I loved those two and admired their dedication but my surroundings and friends wouldn't allow me to join them in their mission of youth. I had to cut myself off from them and that was probably one of the most painful experiences I've had.

"So...," I blubbered as I explained to my two comrades, "I can no longer be with you guys."

"W-what?" Lee said, fat tears falling from his eyes as he attempted to hold him in by biting his lip.

Gai-sensei had his face covered with him arm as he tried to control himself, "Shiya-chan, you are one of the most youthful children I've met in a long time. I hope soon, we can be a team again."

That's when I broke down, sobbing as my tears fell freely, "I won't forget you!" I shouted as I enveloped them in my arms, giving them one of my strongest hugs.

It was a crying fest after that and I walked home with puffy red eyes, surprising Kakashi when I entered.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I said my goodbyes to Lee and Gai-sensei. We'll stop training together in three days."

"When the chunin exams begin."

I nodded, thinking of how much I'll cry when it was _really _ time to say farewell.

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

The next day, I was invited on a mission with Gai and of course I wouldn't refuse. It wasn't the first time I was allowed to join them but this would be the last. The mission took place in the dark, we were to search and find a piece of jewelry lost by a princess in the forest. It was apparently urgent so we couldn't wait till morning to find it. The princess was leaving tonight.

"We're mostly going to use Neji's Byakugan since it's so dark," Gai informed us.

I didn't know what they were talking about, I could see perfectly fine in the forest. I saw TenTen bump in Lee as he stopped suddenly. _Maybe it is really dark. It doesn't help that a new moon is out._

"Gai-sensei," I piped up cheerfully, "How about you leave the search to Neji and I?" I suggested. I really didn't want anyone getting hurt here.

"What can _you_ do?" Neji asked, eyeing me with his activated Byakugan, "I'm sure you'll just hold me back."

"I can see everything perfectly fine right now. It looks like everything is clear, just rather dimmed from the lighting. Like a cloud covering up the sun."

Gai turned toward my voice, "You're eyes are special?"

I shrugged, ever since I could remember, I could see in the night so I had hardly ever been afraid of it.

"The pupils?" Neji muttered, his gaze looking curious but angered. He still thought I was useless.

I gave him a look of my own. Why the hell was he bringing up the pupils?

"Anyway, no more chit-chat, we should get started," Gai said and waved his hands at Neji and I, "Two pair of eyes are better than one."

I nodded, and jumped away, beginning my search. It would've been easier if the moon was out, jewelry glints in the moonlight, but it wasn't. Alas, I probably spent a couple of crucial hours looking. I didn't mind that Neji turned out to be the one who found it, proving me to _be_ useless. I was just slightly curious about why seeing in the dark was easy. Only slightly. It's not as if I care either way.

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

"What kinda rock is square with two holes!? I can totally see through that!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the disguise Konohamaru had suggested we use against "boss". I was hanging out with him and the other two today out of pure boredom. I had been excluded from training today for a doctor's appointment but that was later today and well, I was in a slump due to my leaving Gai-sensei and Lee.

In the end, after debating with myself, I decided to hang with them. They promptly got me to go along with their plans and here I was now. I was on all fours, hiding in a rather tiny box and Konohamaru's butt in my face. Pleasant? No. Not at all.

Fortunately, Konohamaru gave up in tricking Naruto and climbed out of the box, the others following suit.

"That's the man I view as my rival!" Konohamaru shouted, pleased.

Naruto blinked as he saw all of us standing together, "Oh it's you Konohamaru. Hi, Shiya. What's with the goggles?"

"Hehe," Konohamaru grinned while he touched the headwear. The rest of us, even I, had donned similar goggles, "We're copying the old you, bro!"

"Ah..."

"What do you mean 'ah', boss? Hey! You're so cold lately!"

Naruto ignored this, playing 'mature'. He promptly said to us, "So.. what do you want?"

"Umm, Leader? Are you free?" Moegi asked.

"See?" Konohamaru whispered to Udon and I, "He's cold."

"Nope! I'm training today!" Naruto announced.

Konohamaru was shocked and he grew angered, "What? You _said_ we'd play ninja today!"

"Oh," Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah... uh..."

Sakura piped up, I hadn't realized she was actually there until then, "Um... why would a ninja play ninja?" She gave Naruto a droll stare.

"Hey who's this girl?" Konohamaru asked. I grinned as I decided to talk, interjecting as I recalled this happening in my dream. Such odd deja-vu.

"She's this awesome medic, Sakura Haruno," I announced.

Konohamaru nodded, "I get it, she's bosses girl. Not bad."

Naruto scratched at his cheek, ignoring a fuming Sakura, "Wow, you're pretty perceptive..."

"WRONG!" Sakura shouted as she sent him flying with a punch to the face. _I guess somethings just don't change._

"Bro!" Konohamaru panicked as he turned to Sakura, "How dare you!" They rushed to his side, me staying with Sakura, chuckling.

"No, leader! Don't die!" They said as Konohamaru turned to the pinkette once again, "You ugly cow!"

That set her off, Sakura popped her knuckles. She rushed forward and gave the two trouble making boys a hit on the head.

"Damn that ugly huge forehead. Is she really a girl? Seriously bro?" Konohamaru asked, rubbing his head.

I burst out into laughter, wiping away tears when Sakura turned around, she had been walking away, and she began to chase them down. They ran, terrified. The actions just made me laugh all the more, kneeling on the ground. Then, my mind working quickly, I used my speed to race in front of the 3rd's grandson, taking his place as I bumped into the boy I'd seen in my dreams, terrorizing my friend.

Growling, he lifted me up, my body limp as I stared him in the eye. I wasn't powerless, I could get out of a hold like this without breaking a sweat. Gai-sensei had trained me for that, keeping in mind that my height would get me into traps. Besides, Sasuke would be coming soon.

I said nothing as my captor said through grinded teeth, "That hurt." _This guy sucks at intimidation_.

Naruto was not having this, "Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let her go, I'll make you pay! Fatass! IDIOT!"

At my glance, Sakura held Naruto back, her analyzing eyes set on me.

"Hey, you're annoying," the guy said as he used his strength to bring me closer to him I took in his features and my mind deemed him 'Neko-san' instantly. Unaware of my thoughts, Neko-san continued, "Basically, I hate midgets... Especially ones who don't watch where they're going... So rude... makes me want to _kill_ them." He trained his eyes on me, "I'll get rid of you and... then, I'll take care of the others."

Not even hiding my grin, I watched a rock sail through the air, hitting my captors hand, making him let me go. I fell to my butt and quickly scrambled up to see a pissed but smirking Sasuke.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked, oozing anger. I was slightly taken off guard by the strength of his emotions but then again, we're his friends, weren't we?

"Ahh... another brat who pisses me off," the Neko-san flexed his hand, glaring at Sasuke.

His expression unchanging, Sasuke merely said, "Get lost."

"Yeah, Sasuke! Get him!" Sakura wasn't being all fangirl-ish when she shouted the words. Her expression said she was egging on a fight to enjoy watching. I felt sweat drip over my eyebrow. Well, this is a major improvement. A scary one.

"Naruto-bro, you suck...," Konohamaru said sniffling as he pointed at the blonde, "I believed in you..."

"Hey, punk, get down here," Neko-san said, angered, "I hate show-offs like you the most." Neko-san began to unwrap the package on his back, a puppet, or so my dreams told me.

"Hey! You're even going to use Karasu?" The blonde girl besides him asked. I hadn't really taken note of her, though I knew she was there.

I felt his presence before we heard his voice. I looked up and smiled at the red-headed boy. My dreams lately had been so focused on this boy. So focused on his story and his deeds. I knew I wouldn't be able to do a thing when it came to him but I could offer some kindness. I wasn't afraid of him. Although he would hurt my best friend, Lee, I couldn't exactly feel anger towards him. I didn't think him pitiful either... just... fangirly.

It shames me to admit it but in my dreams I'd grown quite fond of him, my heart beating slightly faster when he would appear. I was probably just as bad as Sakura had been toward the start.

"HI, GAARA-CHAN!" Oh kami, did that come out of _my _mouth? I called him... Gaara-chan... what am I trying to do? Seeing Gaara in the flesh made me stupid, it seems. He wasn't the Gaara I knew him to be after Naruto changed him. He's a killer right now. Someone dangerous and I'm stepping on a mine field but I lacked the ability to care at that moment.

Everyone looked up after I shouted my words cheerfully. The boy that resembled a panda, gave me a stare devoid of emotion but deep down, and I mean deep, deep, _deep, __**deep **_down, Gaara was confused.

"Kankuro," his voice grounded out as his stare pierced me. I felt a thrill from his KI. _My kami, I'm going to die today, aren't I?_ "Stop it. You're an embarrassment to our village." Ah, so Panda-kun was going to ignore me, eh? I tried to ignore the slight hurt that pierced my heart.

"Ga..Gaara.. heh," Neko-san muttered, his eyes turning fearful.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?"

"Listen," Neko-san pleaded, "Gaara, they started it and-."

Somehow, Gaara managed to send his killer intent to both Kankuro and me. I braced myself at the weight of it, whimpering slightly. Gah, I'm so weak compared to a Jinchuriki. My old teammates stiffened, feeling it but not as strongly.

"Shut up, I'll _kill you."_

The blonde girl and Neko-san apologized. I stood trembling, although his killer intent vanishing, it lingered over me. My lip trembled as I slowly realized that I couldn't feel my body.

"Sorry to you guys," Gaara said, his emotionless eyes trained on Sasuke and I. He jumped down from his place on the tree where we'd found him, "It looks like we got here too early but... we didn't come here to play around." His last words were a jab at Kankuro.

"I know that..."

Without another glance, Gaara turned and began to walk away, "Let's go."

Sakura, against better judgement, stepped forward, 'Wait! From your forehead protector you are.. ninja's from the sand village, right?" She paused as her gaze hardened, "You guys may be allies with the leaf but..it is forbidden for Shinobi and Kunoichi to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose," The pinkette glared at the three. I wanted her to shut up. Gaara's presence was too much for me at this moment. I had let down my guard too much in my excitement, "Depending on it, we might now let you go."

Exhausted with my breathing heavy, I answered for them, "They have permission."

"Huh?" Naruto wondered, his gaze confused and irritated.

"Clueless.. don't you know anything?" The blonde asked.

"They've come to take the Chunin exams."

"Chunin exams?" Naruto asked, curious. I wanted to promptly introduce my palm to my face.

I sighed, "Ehh... you know what... heh, um...," God I hate explaining things to idiots, no offense to Naruto. They just are difficult to teach, "Well, basically it's an exam where Genin from all the hidden villages come together to compete, sorta. It's like...Uhm.. afterwards, if you win, you can become a Chunin. Like Iruka-sensei."

"Oh..."

"You don't speak very well," the blonde told me.

I felt my face heat up. Quite literally, I was a very bad speaker, I either sped up and fumbled over words, or I just couldn't use Japanese the way I wanted to. It sounded like gibberish. Despite my embarrassment though, I still felt like I was dying, becoming engulfed as I continued to feel Gaara's chakra, or his beast inside's chakra.

Huffing, I struggled to keep my breathing even. Sasuke, the ever observant one, jumped from his spot on his tree just as I stumbled forward. I fell into his arms.

"Make them go," I whispered to the Uchiha, helplessly. Although I loved Gaara, this was not the version I cared for. My vision began to blur, my head feeling light and I distantly heard grass sway...

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with worry and excitement. I knew so well that he wanted to ask more about the Chunin exams. Damn, I'm holding him back. Yet, I still felt bodiless, as if my soul is the grass swaying. I could do nothing. Still barely conscious and feeling more of Gaara's potent chakra, Sasuke lifted me in his arms.

"What's your name?" He asked Gaara.

The blonde got the wrong idea and asked, "Who? Me?"

"No," Sasuke replied, bored, "The one with the gourd."

"Gaara of the Sa..." my hearing trailed off and it felt as if my ears were covered by a barrier. I could still hear the grass swaying yet... The next moment that I regained my feelings and such was as the horrible pressure of having Gaara's KI aimed at me left. It was like I had been drowning in a sea of it and had only just been saved.

I sucked in air as my friends crowded around me.

"She's hyper-aware of chakra's? Is that why she's always so covered up even in the heat?" Sakura's voice asked as I became more "awake". I could not move at the time but sensations turned raw. Sakura's naked hand touched the side of my face and I felt my body move on instinct, jerking back into Sasuke. Bad idea.

While I hadn't realized it, they had taken of my coat, Sakura checking my healed up wounds and for the cause. My own naked flesh touched his hand, which was at my back, and I suddenly felt as if I were on fire.

"_Kami_, get away," I whispered as I huddled with my arms wrapped around me protectively, "Just... _please._"

"Wait, what's wrong with Shi-nee-chan?" Konohamaru's voice asked.

"This is a guess but I think it's a possibility that her nerves are reacting badly to the chakra around. When I touched her, the chakra she has is fluctuating from pressure. I don't know where the pressure... that one guy?"

Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's words, "It doesn't matter now, will she be okay?"

After a moment of thought, the pinkette replied, "Yes... but it'll take about three days... And I suggest we cover her up. It will not be good for her to be touched. Skin to skin contact is a no-no."

Carefully, I was again bundled up in my hoodie, Sasuke lifting my body in his arms.

"I could carry her," Naruto's voice offered, "Shi-."

"It's alright, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Oh, I'll come with," Sakura said, her voice serious, "I'll take you to Mayumi-sensei, her doctor."

I passed out after that with a final thought, _Kami, I'm such trouble._

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

"For the rest of today," Mayumi was saying, "You need to stay away from others. Don't even _think _of training at this moment. Your ability to feel chakra has hindered you in this account."

"Ah..,"I sighed out, my body feeling lifeless.

"I've used a salve on your body while you slept. It should get your body rejuvenated for tomorrow."

"To...moorr..ow?"

"The Chunin exams start."

"Oh..."

* * *

(=｀ェ´=)

* * *

Sasuke carried me home, Sakura besides us. Naruto had been left to his own devices with Konohamaru, who kept badgering him to play ninja after he realized I

d be okay.

"I hope you get better, Shiya-chan," She told me, her gaze worried, "I-I'm sorry."

"For what...?"

"For... being stupid and stuff."

I blinked slowly, "Ah.. um... okay.. nonononono, it's fine. You did nothing wrong."

"I... ignored you."

I blinked again, confused.

"When they were there, I let my curiosity take over making sure you were okay. I noticed you weren't breathing correctly but..."

"Saku-chan," I said, trying out a nickname for her, "You did nothing wrong."

Sasuke sighed, undoubtedly thinking of how annoying girls are. An awkward moment of silence.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Well, I'll be leaving this way, see you guys later!" She stammered out as she walked away.

A stoic faced Sasuke carried me. I half-heartedly wished Naruto had taken me home. It wouldn't have been awkward that way. As if sensing my thoughts, he adjusted my place in him arms. Sasukes warmth surprised me as it exuded from him. He was such a cold person but even he was human...

"Your hair grew longer..." Sasuke stated blandly, adopting an unexpressive look.

"Hn," I gave him a wide-eyed look. In the past month it had grown past my shoulders, now nearly as long as Saukra's. It was new to me but I found myself lazy about cutting it. Besides, I liked when Kakashi brushed it before bed.

"Don't cut it."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update... GAAAHHHH, I've been busy. **

**Sorry for the SasuShi moment... eh... I was bored... If Sasuke is OOC again... I'm dearly sorry for my stupidity! You can tell me about it and I'll try to edit it to the point where it's.. readable.**

**On an unrelated note, I put a link to my YouTube account on my profile.. if you want to hear my voice or my singing... well. go there, I guess ? Doesn't show my face though... **

** Heh, I have to go to my brother's graduation now. Thought I'd update quickly, since it's been awhile. Next update will be.. hm.. soon-ish? Also, if I failed to reply to your review, I was away and stuff.. from the internet and I replied to some before I left but I've lost track.**

**Ciao~ I'll reply this time fo sho!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chunin Exams Are Brutal

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 11 - Chunin Exams Are Brutal**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

(๑◕ܫ￩)

* * *

I was still affected by Gaara the next day as I walked with Kei and Masako but not greatly so and I hid my exhaustion and nerves well. I was bundled up today, suffocatingly so, in hopes that I wouldn't be touched. My teammates didn't blink an eye at my eccentric act, I assumed they thought I was just being weird again. Aside from this, because I was so small, Kei let me ride on his shoulders. It helped a lot and I think he only offered it up to train as if I were a weight bag. Our sensei had been getting on him for his lack of muscle. Heck, he'd been telling Masako to lay off on the food as she was gaining _more_ weight.

Jinorama-sensei was officially a sexist pig, as if he couldn't get any worse.

Which is exactly why I had eaten a _whole_ cake in front of him. I hate him more for his reaction:

"_Good, you need to get bigger, Little Shi."_

He insulted my height and weight while at the same time giving me a disgusting nickname. My feelings for him go so much past 'strongly dislike'.

"Owww," Kei moaned out, breaking my train of thought that had ended up wandering away, "don't squeeze my neck so tight."

"Ah... sorry!" I relaxed my grip.

"You might want to let her down already anyway," Masako said, smiling fondly at the two of us, "we're almost there and..."

"We don't want them to think we're weak!" I said, semi-shouting in the air.

"More so than just that," Kei whispered, reaching up and swinging me from on top of his shoulders as my feet landed in the rocky dirt road without a sound, "We don't want _them_ thinking_ you're_ weak."

I couldn't hide my frown, "What? But I'm a good fighter, you said so yourself!" I complained.

Masako patted my hair, smoothing it out. She smiled, her eyes bright, "Yes, you're stronger than even Kei" - "HEY!" - "and me" - "That's true" - "But mostly the idiot in the group" - "Who's that?" - "Moving on, let's face it, you're small and this means your going to be a target. I only hope my height and _weight_," an annoyed grimace, "is enough to scare them off."

"Oh." It was all I could utter. Masako and and Kei were _worried_. About _me._I felt tears threaten to spill.

"Woah, Shi-tan, did we say somethin' wrong? You _know_ you're a good Kunoichi-"

"Thank you!" I said, and pulled them both into a hug, "I love you guys."

Masako gave a _very_ beautiful laugh whereas Kei snorted, "We love you too," they told me in unison.

_We love you too._ It echoed softly in my ears and I couldn't help but grin. Yet... my heart beat in a way that was painful. As if it were saying that this happiness wouldn't last.

* * *

(๑◕ܫ￩)

* * *

We entered and just as Masako had predicted the other kids latched their eyes onto me as if I were prey. Nervously, I only hoped none of them touched my skin. Huffing, I clutched my gloved hands onto Kei and Masako's. I was starting to get nervous from all the tension and bodies surrounding me. _So much chakra_. I sucked in a breath and squared my shoulders in an attempt to calm myself.

"We'll be fine," Masako told me as she led me to the doors that were blocked by two other males. Although I knew the trick to this genjutsu trick they were playing on the Genin's, I let my old teams handle this one. In fact, I remained in the crook of Kei's arm, shrouding me from their vision and watched as Sasuke and the others managed to get through.

"My name is Rock Lee! I'll protect you till I die," Lee said as he did the "good guy" pose. I decided this would be my entrance point and I stepped away from my comrades, them following me.

"No way... you're... lame," Sakura deadpanned.

Laughing I greeted them, "Sup'?" I smiled at them, my eyes flitting mostly over to Sasuke, who had his eyes darting from Kei's hand on my shoulder to Lee and Neji.

"Oh, hi Shiya-chan!" Sakura greeted, coming up to welcome me. She effectively removed Masako and Kei from my side as she dragged me forward.

"Uh..." Kei spoke up, his brow creased in confusion, "Shi-tan, who're they?"

"Um... my old teammates."

Masako then did something that surprised me. She glared at Sakura and walked up to the pinkette, pulling me back towards her, hand at my wrist, "If you try to break our bonds... I'll _destroy_ you."

I blinked, "Masa-chan, what are you sayi-"

"Bring it on," Naruto said, "You can't break ours either."

_Oh kami, their fighting over me_. I really did not expect this. Unfortunately, I'm friends with certain idiots and the situation continued to worsen.

"Shiiiii~!" Lee said, just now realizing I was here, "when did you, my best friend, get here."

"Best friend?" Kei's eyes twitched as he took my other wrist and gripped it. I winced at the force, "Shiya... doesn't belong with you anymore."

Naruto scoffed, getting progressively angrier, "Shiya can be friends with whoever she wants to be!"

Eyes widening, I wrenched myself from her iron grip, whimpering in the process, "It doesn't matter. What are you idiots doing? Let's _go._" Clutching my now bruised wrist, I walked away from my old comrades without a second glance.

Masako and Kei hurried after me. I don't think I can describe my _fury_ at what had just unfolded.

"What is _wrong _with you guys?" I questioned, grumbling angrily.

"We... I-I mean, I felt... je..." Masako stumbled over her words, choking up on them. I stopped my hasty strides to look at her. Masako's already beautiful watery eyes looked ready to spill at any moment.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I...," Masako sniffed, "I can't lose you, okay? I can't lose you like I lost Chieko." Her expression was that of somebody who had been haunted for a long time. I looked to Kei, who shared a similar expression. They had lost something dear to them and were afraid of losing again. Afraid of losing _me._

I hadn't really thought we were close enough for them to feel this way but.. these two, better than a lot of others, knew the raw feeling of losing a comrade. I was suddenly very curious on how she died. Very.

"How did she die?" I asked, my voice but a whisper, "What was she like? why do you care so much about a freak like me?"

Masako laughed, a sad and sickening one, "She was a lot like you, actually. She was a bit bigger than you... but still small enough for people to single her out. Chieko was... very eccentric. While she confessed to being a 'fangirl' she kept a calm composure in the face of her current idol. Chieko disliked a lot of people for complex reasons but she was always kind to everyone, even her enemies. It seems she was bullied for her large ears."

"Ah..." what was I supposed to say to this?

"The thing you most shared in common though was...," Masako choked up, turning her face away from me, sniffling.

Kei took this as his cue and finished her sentence, "You don't give up. Neither did she, not even when she was dying. She never lost... her smile."

"H-how did she die, though?" I questioned, waves of emotions tamulting in my body.

"It's best if we hurry," Masako said, signaling the end of our conversation, "We'll talk more later."

"Oh... okay."

* * *

(๑◕ܫ￩)

* * *

I won't say I breezed through the written exam... I kinda lazed through it. Doodling took up the majority of my time and in the end, we were all determined to stay. All I have left to say about it is that Ibiki Morino scared the crap outta me and most likely always will.

Without me being able to converse with anyone, as I was too wrapped up in my thoughts, the second exam followed thereafter. I won't lie, I was so scared of this part that while Anko explained what we were supposed to do, I zoned out thinking that there was a possibility of my dying. _Dying_. I mean, throughout all of my dreams of the possible future... I had never been in a single one. It was incredibly disturbing that I had no presence here and thus, I had a good chance of dying.

Heck, I could die any time and I wouldn't expect it.

"Shi-tan?" Kei asked, his eyes worried, "We'll get through this, okay?"

"Un!" I smiled at him, my earlier anger forgotten with time. In fact, I was a bit sympathetic with the two of them and showed my forgiveness with allowing them to be close to me. I held onto Masako's hand, so obvious to everyone but I didn't care. If they thought me weak, I would prove them wrong. If they thought me stupid, I would agree with them but only after I tear them apart. If they targeted me, I would be ready for them.

That's right. Although I don't know my future, everyone else doesn't either. _I should have faith in myself._ I'm _not_ going to die so easily.

"Oh," Anko Matsuri said as if it were a passing thought, "A final word of advice... don't die."

_That _won't_ happen._ Yet I still felt the slight feeling of dread.

* * *

(๑◕ܫ￩)

* * *

We were placed at gate 19 and given the earth scroll.

"So we'll need a heaven scroll," Masako said, her expression that of thought.

"How're we gonna get _that?"_Kei asked, amused, "We don't know who has what."

"It's fine," I mumbled, "we're in there for five days, it's only a matter of time before we met someone with the opposite scroll. Altogether there are 26 teams."

"So only 13 others have a heaven scroll...," Masako trailed off, "Okay, once we get in there, first things first, we form a type of plan okay? Nobody gets left alone."

"Right!" Kei and I cheered.

"Okay, get ready," a shinobi said to us as he prepared to unlock our gate, "15 seconds till it starts."

"We more than prepared for this," I said confidently.

"If you say so," The shinobi replied as his timer rang and he opened the door for us.

Kei took the first step and soon, all three of us were deep into the Forest of Death. Strangely, I felt suffocated with the amount of fear that was building up. _Omigosh, I'm in here for five days with others who can - and will- kill me. _My sensing ability was on the edge of it's seat. I was concentrating so hard that it got to the point that I could feel and see the chakra of nature, something that was colored yellow and liked to dance in the air beautifully, caressing the air and plants.

I didn't relent on my focus, so intent on keeping my team safe, not even when we stopped to rest and come up with a plan.

"So, we're here," Masako said, pointing to a map she created in two minutes, having memorized the one shown to us briefly, "And we need to collect a heaven scroll and come here," she pointed to the tower that was located in the middle of the map.

"I still don't see how we're going to be able to get a heaven scroll."

"Hm? Oh that's simple," I answered cheerfully.

"How?" Masako asked cheerfully.

"I can feel the presence of almost everything in this forest," It was a stretch, I could now literally sense most living things. My concentration was almost at max due to my growing fear and anxiety for Sasuke, ahem, Team 7.

"What?" Kei's eye twitched as he doubted me.

I frowned, "I can feel the chakra of everyone, if _you_ can stay quiet enough then we should be able to sneak up on some of them and check for a heaven scroll."

"I don't get it," Kei deadpanned as I facepalmed.

"You don't have to understand," Masako said, her eyes lighting up in excitement, "Shiya here can sniff out our prey. Why didn't you tell us before? Sensors are super rare."

_Well, isn't that barbaric. _It seems I'm learning new things everyday. Kei's an idiot and Masako is a sadist. Great.

"Um, because you never asked."

"Okay! That settles it," Masako cheered, getting up, "Shiya! Lead the way."

"Un!" I started, "Let's head west, their chakra presence is staying in one area. They're resting."

_This'll be so easy._

Should've known that 'easy' is something unsuited to the situation we walked into.

* * *

(๑◕ܫ￩)

* * *

I walked silently, with Kei and Masako about a meter away. The three of us closed in on the team before they could expect it, not sparing any time, we attacked in a flurry of motion, each of us gaining one ninja in our grasp.

"Search each their bodies," I commanded sharply, digging into the pockets of the no-name boy in my arms. I aimed to be thorough, even going to the point of stripping him of his clothing.

"H-hey!" he complained.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered, whipping out a kunai when I realized he had nothing on him.I planned to knock him out but the others thought I had a much different plan.

"Wait!" a girl called from her place in Masako's arms, "I have it! Don't kill Jun!" This girl is a horrible ninja, giving up key information so easily. Maybe she _liked_ Jun. For some reason, the thought made me think of Sasuke and I found myself blushing furiously.

Sighing, I aimed the blade at Jun's neck, "Check her, Masa-chan." Said person rolled her eyes before beginning her search in the girls pocket.

"Oh~ Jackpot!" Kei whooped, jostling the terrified guy in his arm, "It's a heaven!"

_We're so lucky!_

"Okay, knock em' out."

Almost directly after the words came out of my mouth and the actions were done, did the shuriken sailing through the air hit Masako's arm, slicing her flesh and spraying blood. The kids we thought had been knocked out poofed, revealing to be logs.

They had only been clones.

"Masako!" I yelled out, as another shuriken sailed through the air, a wind one. Before she could dodge it, the thing sliced into her body... only for her body to turn into a log. Before I could really react, I found myself narrowly dodging a wind shuriken sent my way.

"You bastard don't even _think_ of hurting my Shiya. Don't be thinking we're easy," Masako said, fury in her eyes as I found her balanced perfectly on a tree, "we aren't weak," She ground out through her teeth. I had never seen her so angry. She was no longer the gentle and fiercely protective Masako I once knew. She was a killing machine. The fire in her eyes showed just as much as she pulled out her senbon needles. Needles that had been covered in a _very_ special poison that she'd concocted herself. It granted a slow death.

She threw the senbon, hitting the boy I had stripped, him now fully eyes widened when his own bulged.

"I hit you in places that will give you a slow death, now pig, do you want the antidote to the poison, hm? Don't fuckin' mess with my family."

Jun wheezed as he dropped to the floor, coughing. All other actions ceased._So this is what Kei meant when he said she 'ain't no flower'. Masako is _scary_._

"What did you do to him?" the girl asked as she glared at Masako and broke the silence.

"I only did what that pig deserves."

"You're killing him!" The other guy exclaimed as he dropped to his knees at Jun's side in horror.

"If you give us no more trouble," Masako said with a sly smirk, her eyes dark, "I'll heal him... that is, if we get the heaven scroll. Of course I'll give you time to think about it but I must tell you, your teammate only has ten minutes before the poison and the wound end up killing him."

"You... you're evil," the girl whispered out, tears falling from her eyes.

My chest began to hurt from a mix of emotions but I didn't do a thing, too conflicted to think of doing _anything._

"Of course... of course we'll sa-" the girl was interrupted by the horrified boy.

"That isn't the _point_ of our mission. Our mission is to collect a heaven scroll and a earth scroll, both within our grasps right now, and head to the hour. If this were a real mission, we'd have failed if we stopped everything for a mere shinobi, something easily replaced."

I think that's when I broke down. This situation had turned just too real for me to handle, too scary and sad that _this_ is what the life of the ninja meant. Without thinking, I walked up to the boy and slapped him.

"There! Do you _feel_ that? The pain your friend is in over there hurts a lot you learn a new lesson. One that doesn't follow the path paved before you can even decide lesson is simple: shinobi who let their comrades, nakama, die without honor are beneath the lowliest scum. Have you ever thought about how you would feel in that situation? Dying while your own friends, the people you've spent countless hours with, the people who have supported you throughout everything you've done, the people you've shared meals with, memories... how would you feel if discussed your fate. Don't you think... that if you were in his situation... you'd feel lonely? I_ hate_ people like you, who don't take their friends emotions into consideration. You disgusting piece of trash."

Throughout my rant, I ended up crying, hot tears spilling as my body shook and trembled under the weight of my passionate emotions. I dropped to my knees, my hands clutching the guys clothes while I earnestly looked him in the eye, "Won't you please consider the life you would have without them? The teammates you'd let die so easily? Won't... won't you please?"

A moment of silence. My throat had dried up and my mind fogged, I couldn't really sense anything now as I focused solely on saving my enemies life from his own comrades.

"Wou...would you please save Jun?" the guy asked, finally and I exhaled a breath of relief.

"Of course and I assume you know what this entails, we get both scrolls to keep."

"Yes," the girls voice rang out, even if it were a whisper.

"Let me get to work then," Masako said cheerfully, switching from "I-will-fuckin'-beat-the-shit-outta-you" mode to "let's-all-be-friends" mode. It was refreshing to say the least.

* * *

(๑◕ܫ￩)

* * *

Later as we walked on, heading to the tower, I asked Masako why she had been so angry, still slightly terrified of her.

"Oh, that's simple. They threw sharp objects at you."

"Oh." _Mama bear?_, "We're you really going to kill him?"I wondered allowed.

"Hmmm, nope. I hit him in a place that causes paralyzation in the nerves. He didn't feel a thing and I figured his teammates would save him. I was just having fun acting and playing around. Nice speech by the way."

"Thanks."

_Well, I learned one more thing: Masako is one hell of an actress and a dangerous one at that._

* * *

**A/N: Because I want to improve my writing and making it more realistic I decided to write out crack scenes to get out all those fantasies of mine that should never come true. I decided to share some with you. THey are based around SasuShi and these extra's are titled "Confessions".**

Confessions

Warning: There is so much wrong with this. Lots of fluff and crack. Unrated (Too lazy to think) This was born from boredom. (I also wanted to practice realistic scenes by getting my unrealistic scenes out of the way) AND THEY ARE UNEDITED.

Unrealistic:

I stood still, watching Sasuke blush. What is going on here? He wasn't like this before, blushing and 'nya'ing like a cat. Sasuke, at this moment, looked to be confused yet determined to get out his words. It was so strange that I had been avoiding him for a few minutes before but I had been caught now, in a dead end. Sasuke was so out of fact, he wasn't like this until... he drank that weird water that Naruto tricked him into drinking.

"I- I think... I lo-"

"Hold up," I raised a hand, pausing him, my eyes wide. I don't think my heart can take this much stimulating. Of course I had daydreamed of something like this happening but didn't think it would actually happen.

Before me, Sasuke nervously shifted on his the tip of his toes, his skin flushing redder.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly, "Continue." Oh Kami my voice squeaked.

Fervently, Sasuke took a step forward and placed his hands on my shoulder, leaning his face toward mine. Oh, He's so close. In fact, if I leaned up only a little, we would be k-kissing. His onyx eyes were glowing as he said his next words.

"I love you, Shiya."

... Holy shit.

A little bit more realistic (actually it's pure crack):

(They're like 18 or something, omg)

I blushed, turning my head away. Sasuke leaned in, his breath caressing my neck as I shivered. His hands closed around my waist, causing me to gasp as butterflies invaded my stomach. I peered up at him to see his eyes intense with lust and passion.

"Sasuke," I whispered, my breath hitching.

"You've been irresponsible, showing that kind of face," he said, continuing to stare at me intensely. What kind of face?

His hands continued to crawl over my arms, pushing up the sleeves. He knows I'm sensitive to touch. I let out a weird sound when our flesh touched, his hands on my arm, so innocently.

My lashes lowered as my face moved into a slight grimace.

"That expression," Sasuke told me, his voice smooth, "should be illegal."

I have to stop this. Feebly, I used the only strength I could muster to push him away. He gave a slight emotionless expression with surprise mixed in.

"S-stop," I stammered, straightening my body as I looked down in shame. This isn't what I wanted in a relationship. I mean, we weren't even dating. Everything we've done this far had always been induced by alcohol or moments of weakness. He didn't love me. At least not like I did to him.

"What's wrong?" His expression was stiff.

"I-I can't do this anymore. I... my heart hurts too much," I informed him, clutching at my chest.

"Why?" Such a simple question but the answer was so complex.

Or was it? Taking in a slow breathe, I tried to calm my anxious emotions.

"I love you."

More realistic (basically meaning 'WTF?'):

"You're ugly." Sasuke told me blatantly after I asked what he thought about me.

"Y-you're stupid!" I told him, my face flushed. Does he not understand how much courage that took to ask?

"No I'm not," he said confidently.

"Yes you are."

"No."

I huffed out in frustration, "I don't care anymore, I'm leaving."

Just as I was walking away, Sasuke caught my wrist, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I guess I am kinda stupid."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I fell for someone like you, you ugly scaredy cat."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Sasuke pulled me onto his lap. I was too shocked to fight back, my body easy to move. He pressed his face to my neck as he whispered his next words.

"I seem to have developed special feelings for you."

"Special?" I blinked dumbly.

"I love you," he told me just as he turned my face toward his. My lashes lowered, closing my eyes as our lips touched.

Oh Kami, I'm an idiot too.

* * *

**So that's a thing. The extra's were kind of inspired by Amber's review, I can't reply to her via PM because she's a guest but I wanted to say "Thank you! I know I lack realism which has always been a place where I struggle in. I also struggle in keeping characters in character. THANK YOU FOR SHIPPING THEM. Omigosh, I don't know why but somehow, I've fallen more in love with SasuShi. **

**The next update will come soon-ish. I'm not sure if I'll have more confession extra's or put in the one-shots that I seem to have collected from my periods of boredom.**

**I've been wanting to write a one-shot for Shiya's adjustment to Konoha because that's a story I hadn't felt compelled to write before but I want to so badly now. Maybe if I get 100 reviews I'll post something like that.**

**Anyway, please review~ ILY~**


	13. Death is Just Another Part of Living

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 12 - Death is Just Another Part of Living**

_By Miyuusen_

**WARNING: I'm so sorry, death happens, I'll explain why later ;A;**

* * *

(=ＴェＴ=)

* * *

It was the second day and we already had both scrolls when the worst moment of my entire life happened. We avoided other nin easily enough, with me being able to sense them. In fact, I was feeling rather good about this but the difficult part was finding the tower. We had a map, yes, but all three of us were directionally challenged. I could follow the chakra of someone who seem'd to know where they were going but that added to the possible danger.

We learned from yesterday that we shouldn't take others lightly. The experience provided a sense of caution to our movements. We didn't talk much, aside from signing and signaling for actions. It was rather exhausting being on guard 24/7 and even more exhausting being so concentrated. I was sure I was about to pass out from over exerting myself when we were finally allowed to rest.

"I think we've gone far enough," Masako said as she grabbed onto me and forced me to sit on the padding up grass beneath a large tree, "You don't look so good, Shiya," she held a hand to my forehead and frowned, "You're burning up."

Really? I hadn't realized. It's weird, now that I thought about it, I kinda felt cold but my head felt to be throbbing and my eyes were unblinking.

"Geez, Shi-tan, what did you _do_?" Kei asked, "You haven't blinked all day."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, you've been trying too hard. _I'm_ sorry. I'm the medic on this team and I should know when you're overdoing it," Masako said, guilt in her eyes, "I'm just excited is all. I mean, you're a _sensor_."

I shook my head, feeling as if I my head were about to implode, "My choice."

"Here some water," Kei said, fishing his flask from his bag and handing it to me. I took it with grace and slowly raised the uncapped flask to my lips, tiping it ever so slightly and letting the water run into my mouth. After I had my fill, I handed it back and Kei sat back with a perplexed look, "What's a sensor anyway?"

"_Kanchi Taipu,_ perception type. They are basically ninja who are capable of searching for others through their chakra," Masako answered, her voice rising from excitement, "My great grandfather was one. Although he wasn't as skilled as Shiya here."

"What do you mean?"

"From what my dad told me before he kicked the bucket, a skilled sensor can detect their targets from long distances and even differentiate each person based on their _chakra_! I think sensor types are so cool."

"If I practice," I spoke up, "I've been told I can even learn to tell if someone is lying based on fluctuation in the chakra."

"Wait what?" Masako looked surprised, "So you just keep getting awesomer and awesomer! But what's it like?"

"It's kinda simple, chakra... or should I say _people_ have their own different type of chakra and if you think about, emotions play a part in the usage of chakra. When someones emotions are tense or passionate, I can feel it spike around me. If someones emotions are loving and nice, I can feel very nice as well."

"I see, that kinda makes sense," Kei mumbled as he looked at me with awe, "Can you see it too?"

_No_, was on the tip of my tongue but instead I smiled and nodded, "It comes after hours of intense concentration but I've done it before. Before you ask, no, I couldn't see as well as the Byakugan could."

"Oh."

"Ne, ne, Kei-chan, aren't we just lucky to have Shiya?" Masako elbowed Kei in the side and he winced while laughing.

"Yeah, Masa-kun."

These actions between them got me curious and I blame my next words on the fact that I was delirious due to being so tired, "Are you guys a couple?" I wouldn't have asked the question otherwise, I wasn't intrusive on my teammates privacy.

Kei blushed whereas Masako smiled. This answered all and none of my questions.

* * *

(=ＴェＴ=)

* * *

After a half an hour, when I finally managed to fall asleep, I woke up to the sounds of a struggle. As a ninja I had grown accustomed to sounds like these and at first merely brushed it off as Kei and Masako getting in a tussle but after another moment, I peeked my exhausted eyes to see... foreign ninjas closing in on Masako and Kei. Just as I was about to lurch up, somebody restricted my movements, my legs were now considerably useless in the hold I was now placed in.

Grunting, I tried to asses the situation. The earth scroll was in my bag, while Masako's bag held the heaven scroll. There was a chance for the heaven scroll to be safe with the devil that is Masa-chan but as it turns out, the other scroll would most likely be taken. We were at a disadvantage: I couldn't use jutsu's.

"Look how _tiny_ she is! They let grunts like her into the Chunin exams?"

"They're from _Konohagakure._" The word was spoken with disgust and evident distaste and it came from the one with a kunai at Masako's bare throat.

"Fuck you," she snarled, baring her teeth at the guy. His face was covered with cloth and the others had similar ideas of masking their face.

"Hmm," The guy used his kunai to cut at Masako's dress, revealing the mesh undershirt she wore and her creamy white skin, "I'd _love_ to."

Kei's eyes began to burn bright as he turned furious over these turn of events.

"But," the guy continued, "first I'd like the scrolls. I know you have them both, we've been listening in on you guys for a while now."

_What!? I should have sensed them! It must've been when I was sleeping... Kami, why am I so pathetic..._ I felt childish tears begin to form as a sob racked through my body. I didn't want to be useless. I wanted to be strong... I had hoped... I had hoped that my sensing and speed could be enough but... I'm still useless, getting my comrades caught in a mess like this.

Masako noticed my expression, her body tensing and her eyes flaring, "Don't hurt my little sister."

"Oh, haha," the guy who held me said, "They're _sisters._ Oh, brother! You know what _that _means?"

"I do, I do, Shinji, kill the boy quickly and maybe we'll let you join in on the fun."

_The fun? The _fun_? Do they mean rape?_ Fear continued to go through my body as I watched in complete _horror_ as 'Shinji' took out a kunai of his own and slit Kei's throat as if he had done this everyday of his life. I prayed, hoping for a moment that Kei's body had been but a clone. It wasn't. Kei's burning eyes began to dim as he glared at 'Shinji'. He fell asleep after that. I'd like to think that way.

For a moment, pure _rage_ overtook me. Why were there people like this? Why did Kei had to die and without honor? Why did he have to die in such a simple way, not even fighting? I felt my body twitching as I repeated began to struggle against my captor.

"Oh, she's a fighter! Isn't that exciting?" he said while he fumbled with my body, as if I were an object, and began to strip me of clothing.

I continued to sob, my chest hurt so much as if that wound on Kei was on my heart. Just moments before, what felt like ages ago now, I had been joking around with Kei and now he was gone. One of my precious friends were gone. I sorta knew it would happen, I mean, I had been feeling so uneasy but... I hadn't listened to my instinct. I hadn't listened to my emotions because I don't... I don't trust myself.

"I like mine vocal," my captor said, his figure was blurred from my tears but his voice sounded so clear to me. Distantly, I heard Masako screaming. _Oh kami, why?_ The question didn't even _begin_ to sum up my emotions of confusion and pain and hate. Most of all, it didn't sum up the pure emotion of _wrong_. This situation would have never happened... if I had been stronger.

"Well I don't. Shinji, silence her in the way you know how," Masako's captor said and I heard the sickening sounds of Masako's screams turning into merely quiet inward groans.

This made my snap.

One moment, I was sobbing and out of control and the next, I had managed to use the force of my legs as leverage into pushing away from him. His grip had relaxed, thinking I had given up. I kind of had, but as the situation called for, I was just using my survival instinct. With the momentum I managed to gain, I managed a hand stand as I swiped my now free legs at my enemy.

He let out a sound of surprise when I made contact and his body slumped to the forest floor after I heard an audible _snap_. I let my raised feet down and straightened myself as I turned my own _blazing_ eyes to my two other enemies. I don't know exactly how I did it but the next moment, after I lost all sense of myself, I found myself crying the hardest I've ever done before. I can't really describe the emotional _agony_ I was in as I found I was sitting on the chest of 'Shinji' and stabbing his emotionless body repeatedly.

"Masa-chan?" I asked out loud, my stabbing coming to a halt as I chucked the kunai away from me.

"Yes...?" Her voice was so dim, so quiet. I searched for her, looking around frantically and I found her, with her head on the chest of Kei's.

I crawled over to her, my heart filling with the dim hope that, _I won't be alone._ The moment my eyes took in her frail breathing and bloodied figure I knew that wasn't so. She turned to me, her face adorning a small smile.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt..., Shi-tan..."

"Masa...Masa...,"I couldn't continue on as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't last long, you should... get to the tower with the scrolls."

"B-but...," I sniffled, my eyes continuing to shed these tears that never ceased, "You c-can heal yourself..."

"I don't want to, Shi-tan..."

"Why...?"

"You asked earlier if we were dating... we were... are. He accepted my craziness and I accepted his idiocy...a match... made in heaven..,"Masako's breathing was slowing down, her skin was gray and lifeless. I knew, the knowledge deep in the marrow of my bones, that she wouldn't last much longer. Masako laughed, "I... I want to tell you how Chieko died... before I leave you, okay?"

"No..no... save your strength," I begged. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I couldn't stand it.

"Sorry, but I'm not the type to save things... except cash... nothing I love more than cash in my pocket."

I laughed, the sound coming out more like the sound a dying animal would make.

"Anyway... Chieko... saved me... They story is simple. For the second test at the Chunin exams last year, we were told to find four tags before they exploded. There were 6 different arena's so two teams were pitted against each other to achieve a winner from each group... The way it was set up was to half the amount of people for the third exam... We had retrieved three when it happened... this guy... he threw the remaining tag at me, knowing I was the leader... Chieko saw... and...and... shielded me... She died three days later from her injury... and injury I caused...

"I learned a lot from that... I learned what losing a teammate means... I know what I should prioritize but most of all... I learned... that I will make it up to Chieko and become a shield for my comrades... It's my ninja way...," a sarcastic laugh," I kinda failed... didn't I? I couldn't protect you... and now you'll be stuck with that sexist bastard Jinorama..."

I said nothing, _could say nothing._ Masako seemed alright with this and spoke again, calmly.

"I'm going to die, aren't I? It's funny... I feel rather strange... I felt so much pain from those guys cutting me up but... now I don't feel much... in fact... I feel really happy..."

"Happy?" I asked her, my voice devoid of emotion while tears streamed down my face silently.

"I.. I'm happy I got to spend my last moments with our team! I'm glad I get to share so many good memories with you. With Kei. I'm so happy I got to meet you, a sensor! I'm so happy I had the chance to _live_. I made so many mistakes in my life but... I don't regret any of them... because they led me here... to you... to this moment... and I now understand that I lived a good life... I lived.. a _ninja's life,"_ Masako was smiling as her own tears began to fall, dripping down. _These are tears of joy..._ Even after what had happened, even I felt...happy. So happy she called me her sister, so happy she valued me, so happy I could meet her and become close with her. So happy.

I grinned and she smiled, "Please...," Masako reached up and let her hand touch my cheek. I pressed myself into the contact, ignoring how my skin burned slightly at the contact. As she was dying, her chakra was ebbing away, and becoming one with the chakra of nature. I'd never seen it happen before but I strangely made sense that Masako's chakra wouldn't really be _gone_. She'd just become apart of...life.

"Please... don't ever lose that smile...," Masako told me softly, her bright eyes dimming, "and... take care... take care of yourself... and my little brother... we're a family and... by default you're his aneki. My imouto... my heart..."

I nodded, my smile vanishing as I my eyes dried up, "I love you, Masako."

"I love you, Shiya..."

"You'll be happy with Kei in the next world, won't you?"

Masako gave a tired laugh, "yes.. I'm not sure if he'll like my defiled body though."

My gaze hardened, "He _will._ Because you're beautiful and he loves you."

"He loves you too," Masako replied with, "So.. for the both of us... don't fall in love with an asshole."

I nodded and let out a tearless sob when Masako smiled and her hand at my face slipped and fell from it's place and Masako's eyes turned hollow.

* * *

(=ＴェＴ=)

* * *

I don't know how long I remained there, in Masako's and Kei's cold embrace. I, needing comfort, had adjusted their motionless bodies to hold me. I stayed huddled, the scrolls pressed tightly to my chest and I spent the night like that. It was morbid but when I finally got up the motivation to get up and head to the tower, I had ended up wrapping them in a blanket.

I would come back for them. I would come back to give them a proper burial and thus, I had to cover them and I did so with fallen branches and leaves. It took me most of the third day but I managed in the end. A passerby wouldn't be able to find them and predators wouldn't be able to either.

It's safe to say I granted no such care with the bodies of the others. The ones I killed. I left them to rot.

* * *

**A/N: I killed Kei and Masako off. Why? It was an idea that I didn't want to play with at first, I thought it was stupid, to have her teammates die but in all actuality... They die for Shiya to become stronger. The next chapter will most likely be depressing as hell. **

**Also... this is the FIRST time I've ever written a scene like this. I wasn't sure what I was doing and Masako ended up getting raed (I must be mentally unstable) and Kei dies a very horrible death that doesn't befit a death worthy of a ninja. **

**Now, because this chapter was so short, here's a sneak peek into what my next "self insert" will be after this one is finished (which will be a LOOOONG while away). I'm toying with the idea of Sakumo's wife, Kakashi's mom. She dies when Kakashi is a young child but I wanted to write it, a story of how Sakumo fell in love with the girl he was so happy to meet with as seen when Kakashi died before going back to the living. I wanted to write something that was super uber romantic. **

**This isn't all I have written for this story as it's a sneak peek:**

Azami looked longingly at the sky, a sense of hopelessness sagging her shoulders. _What I would give to simply speak_. The Izumi girl couldn't speak. At the moment of her birth, it had been deemed that her vocal cords were damaged and she would be unable to be verbal. Azami had grown up with this, she was five now, and would be entering the Academy today. The only reason for her longing wish had been purely out of shyness of going into a new setting with new people.

She wished she were back in her home, obeying her parents and not going on the track of the ninja. She knew she had to though. She had promised her Uncle who had died on a mission but had taught her so many fascinating things. Things about Chakra, about weaponry, math, maps of distant lands, the history of Konoha, and plenty more. Her uncle had been this well of knowledge and filled her head with thoughts of entering school. Today was the day she would achieve this.

She had met the admission requirements: 1. Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. 2. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. 3. Be healthy in mind and body. The last one had been a bit difficult, being as she couldn't speak but it had been decided that considering everything else worked just fine, she would be considered fit.

Azami nervously shuffled on her feet, her long pink hair swaying from her movements. She stood in front of her class, ready to enter but too shy to. She would be entering late compared to the other students, a transfer, technically speaking. She would have to meet new people. Gulping down her nervousness, Azami opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Izumi-san, welcome," her teacher said to her kindly.

Azami nodded, her small body filling with nerves. She peered up at him in uncertainty, her light pink eyes flitting about.

"Class, this Azami Izumi. She'll be joining us in our endeavors and I do hope you'll behave pleasantly toward each other," Azami's sensei turned back toward her, "You can sit next to Sakumo Hatake."

The said boy raised his hand in the air saying, calmly, "I'm here."

Nodding, she rushed to the open seat next to the spiky haired boy. He had pretty colored hair, silver. She liked it. As she sat, Sakumo gave her a curious yet kind look that she was too shy to return.

"Nervous?" Sakumo whispered to her while the teacher began to talk about chakra.

Azami nodded, her hair falling around her face, covering up her blush.

"Quiet?"

After a slight hesitation, she nodded again.

"So your name is Azami? It's pretty."

Another nod.

"You're really shy, aren't you?"

Another nod. Sakumo let out a breath and Azami suddenly felt very mean. Breathing out, she grabbed a pencil and paper out of her bag that she'd been carrying and wrote on the paper 'I can't speak. Damage to my vocal chords.' Azami passed it to him, looking away embarrassed.

"Oh. Well you look nice, lets be friends."

Azami blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. Her father had told her how kids were rude about difference and mentally, Azami had been preparing herself for rejection. Sakumo is so nice.

On a whim, she wrote on the paper, 'Okay'.

The girl was surprisingly talkative on paper. She gave truthful and thoughtful answers to random question. Sakumo learned a lot about her in the following weeks. She was no genius but she soaked up everything like a sponge, memorizing things but seeming to forget them moments later. She could give textbook answers without thinking but when she started thinking, she would doubt herself.

Their sensei didn't mind her scatterbrained answers on the papers that were passed. The kids didn't seem to mind her disability but rather, enjoyed her quiet shy presence. Sakumo thought their classmates kindness was mostly due to him never leaving her side. Sakumo was at the top of his class, a genius and a prodigy. The kids were in relative awe of him and thus transferred their awe to the girl who was favored.

Sakumo found it odd, the way people acted. Well, at least they don't bully her, Sakumo thought, watching his peers crowd around the two of them. He wouldn't know what to do if they had. Being the prodigy that he is, he's constantly expected to be aloof towards others, a trait most other "prodigy" have but one Sakumo was grateful for. He didn't like talking to people, not as much as he used to.

People change and in ugly ways. It was something the white-haired boy knew well. Sakumo only hoped Azami would forever stay pure and kind, knowing it was only a matter of time before she too abandoned him. Just as his parents had done.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that.**

**Please review~**


	14. A Father's Comfort

**Inevitable - Self Insert**

**Chapter 13 - A Father's Comfort**

_By Miyuusen_

* * *

｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

I got to the tower a little before sunrise of the fourth day. I hadn't rested nor stopped to take a break, too fueled with my turmoiling emotions and Masako's words playing in my head like a song I couldn't forget. I didn't cry anymore, I was too drained to anything but walk.

As soon as I entered the tower and unleashed the scroll, I came face to face with two shinobi's I had never met. I think I fainted after that. My heart was so dead-set on getting to see a familiar face that when that never came to be... I couldn't get up the motivation to do anything but sleep.

I woke up in a bed with very thin blankets. Around me, I heard whispers about who I am and what they think happened. The voices were familiar but I still lacked the drive to see who it was. I began to feel numb and when my eyes were open I wasn't really seeing _anything._ I felt lifeless, as if I were dead with Masako and Kei. As if I wasn't in the realm of the living.

"She looks really spacey! She's not even reacting to us, her youthful comrades."

"Pipe down, Lee," a feminine voice said, "She obviously went through hell there."

"What do you think happened to her teammates?"

"I assume they're dead."

_I assume they're dead. They're dead. __**They're dead.**_

"Neji, she can still _hear_ you." _This feminine voice must be TenTen_, I thought dimly, not really caring.

"Wait, she _can?_ Come on, get up, Shi~"

I didn't move, didn't even blink. I could only focus on one thought: Masako and Kei are no longer here with me. They can't grant me comfort. They can't laugh at jokes with me anymore. They can't walk me home after training. There will be no more memories with them. A future with them was gone... and I could never do a single thing to get them back.

Because they're gone.

"Team Gai, step back," a deep voice that was so familiar said. This voice told me stories when I was scared. This voice comforted me when I was sad. This voice was something that had always been there... I shifted, moving slightly to face this voice.

"Papa," I croaked out when I saw my silver headed ninja.

He said nothing but he did walk closer and came to sit on my bed. TenTen ushered Lee and Neji out leaving the two of us alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Huffing out, I sat up, "You should've been there... it was... bad."

"Your comrades died?"

"Yes..."

"What became of the enemy?"

I looked him in the eye, my gaze dead when I said, "I killed them."

His eye widened only slightly before he brought up a hand to my head. Instinctively, I leaned into his touch. It was the only contact I needed for me to give into my desire to be comforted. I launched myself, snaking my arms around him while he began to run his fingers through my matted hair.

"The others aren't here yet. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, I mean."

I nodded, inhaling his scent as I relaxed into his embrace. We ended up laying in the bed as I closed my eyes and let myself just _be. _

"Do you feel up to telling me about what happened?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes.

I shrugged and ended up telling him the sights I'd seen and what I'd experience. He didn't react much but I could feel his chakra fluctuate in a way that expressed intense anger.

"They didn't manage to do anything, did they? To you?"

I shook my head, "I... They only managed give me cuts and... they tore up my clothes. I couldn't reach Masako in time... They defiled her," I choked up, my emotions too abundant, "It's all my fault."

Kakashi pulled away and with one gentle move, he captured my shoulders in his hands and he stared me in the eye before he said, "This wasn't your fault. The fault lies in the ones who did these acts. You should not feel guilty, do you understand? You couldn't control it. You couldn't save them because you are weak."

I flinched. I had hoped I was strong... but what my shinobi was say was true. I am weak, so very weak.

"But," Kakashi continued, his gaze softening, "Your weaknesses can be your strength. Let this experience teach you this and value your life. You don't just live for yourself anymore: You live for your fallen comrades. Correct these mistakes so that they won't happen again. Grow stronger for your future comrades and never, never, _never_ regret your actions if they are meant for another."

I nodded, tears that I had been holding in, spilling so loosely. He pulled me once again into his embrace. I fell asleep like this, begging softly that he shouldn't leave me. And he didn't, which I was so very grateful for.

* * *

｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

"I'm so worried," TenTen told me as we sat together to eat breakfast, which consisted of power bars and water.

"About what?" I asked softly, curious in a hollow sorta way.

"We're going to have to be going through something more difficult for the next round and I feel as if I'm not as good as Lee and Neji are. What if I hold them back?."

I nodded, "Yes, you are kind of useless but," she grimaced, "you're better with teamwork due to your style of fighting. But don't be worried. I'm sure you'll do just fine, as long as you keep in mind that no matter what, we, your comrades, got your back."

"Shiya... you've changed..."

"Hm? How so?"

"Your... sadder... in a tragic sorta way but... you seem more determined."

She was right. I had a reason, a real one, to fight, to win. I had to win for Masako and Kei. I would carry on their desires and whims. I would become a chunin so that our team, team 18, would have graduated from the 'Genin" title.

I smiled at TenTen, "I see... well, today's the last day, how about we just focus on resting up?"

"Alright."

"Team 7'll be here soon."

"How do you know? There were 78 of us. There were 27 teams... how many do you think will pass?"

"I believe 8 teams will pass... as for Team 7... I have faith," was all I replied with.

* * *

｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

The next day I found myself standing alone while the other teams regrouped. Team 7 had arrived but we were still enemies and despite the curious looks they sent my way, I felt entirely too lonely. I wished I were like the other teams, but it was wish that I couldn't let show. Every time a glance was sent my way, I hardened my features.

After a few more minutes, Anko Mitarashi spoke up, "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test! Listen carefully! Now, Hokage-sama, please."

"Yes," The old man started off with, "For the coming third test... but before I explain that... there is something I'd like you to know... It concerns the true reason for this exam." Confused glances were exchanged while I kept my back rim-rod straight, "Why do we have all the countries taking the exam together?" The Hokage continued, "'To promote friendship among the countries' 'to raise the level of shinobi'. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning... The exam is..." an intense moment passed before he spoke again, "a replacement for war among the allied countries."

TenTen cleared her throat and asked, "What does that mean?"

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle... that is the origins of the Chunin Selection exam."

"Why do we have to do that crap?" Naruto questioned, his temper flaring, "isn't this for deciding who's a Chunin?"

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobi's have what it takes to become a Chunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side... where each country's shinobi's risk their own life to protect their countries prestige."

"Prestige?" Sakura asked, her voice small.

"Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries from many countries who make up the clients of shinobi. _And,_the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, the more clients that country will receive. Conversely, if seen as weak, they will lose clients.

"And this will signal to potential enemy countries that 'our village has this much power'. So it will send a political message to the outsiders."

A boy with red marks on his voice yelled out, "Yeah, but why!? Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!"

Grim looks were passed around before the Hokage spoke again, "The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength... is born only through life-risking battles."

At his words I felt chills race up my arms and spine as they dug into my heart. _This is what it means to be strong... I have to risk my life... if I ever want to be strong._

"This place is an exam to see each country's strength and to show off our own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk and lives have been lost," a pointed look my way, "and that's why, those that have come before you have fought in the Chunin exam for this dream which is meaningful..."

"But then... why say that it was for friendship?" TenTen demanded to know.

"I said in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this by losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the shinobi world. Before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing. This test is not just a test," the Hokage paused for dramatic effect, it seemed and as he said his next words I suddenly felt rejuvenated and renewed with new passion, "This is a life-risking battle... with your dreams and your countries pride, prestige on the line."

"I get it," Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara, Panda-kun, grew irritated, speaking up, "I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

"Yes, I'd like to explain the third test now.. but-"

"Actually," a loud cough sounded from the interruptor, who kneeled in front of the hokage, "From here on, as the referee, will you allow me, Gekkou Hayate...?"

"By all means."

Gekkou stood up and turned toward us, "Hello everyone, I am Hayate" -cough- "umm, before the third test" -cough- "There's something I'd like you to do..." -cough- " umm, it's a preliminary for the third test... to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Sensei," Sakura started politely, "I don't understand about the preliminaries... but, why aren't the people all around not allowed to participate in the next test?"

"Umm..."-cough- "because the first and second test have been far too easy this year..." -cough- "I mean, we have a bit too many people remaining," -cough- "According to the Chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and...," -cough- "reduce the number of participants for the third test."

"No way..." Sakura looked crestfallen as did others in the room.

"As the Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be guests there at the third test... so the fights could take too long. We are limited on time. So anyway," -cough- "Those who are feeling unwell... those who feel like quitting after these explanations... please step forward."

"Heh," a white haired man stepped from the crowd with his hands raised. He looked familiar and it only took me a moment to figure out that this person had been from my dreams... Kab..Kabut..Kabuto? "I'd like to quit." An instant reaction from Team 7, particularly from Naruto, as they wondered about why he was leaving.

Gekkou checked his list on the keyboard he held, "You're Yakushi Kabuto from the leaf, right? You may leave now... Does anyone else want to retire? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise," -cough- "your hand based on your own judgement."

Naruto ignored this statement as he continued to nag Kabuto, someone I found I didn't like from what I was recalling from those nightmares, "Kabuto?! Why are you giving up?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by sound nin. And now we'll have to risk your lives.. I just..."

Silence from Naruto as Anko began to speak privately with the Hokage as I began to read her lips, she was too far away for me to actually hear, "I recognize him. Didn't he quit during the final test last year? What's he thinking? Hmm, Yakushi Kabuto's data... he's failed 6 times."

"What kinda record is that?" The Hokage questioned.

"Since his academy days he was a student who didn't stand out much, his grades were average. He finally graduated on his third try. His completed missions are C-Rank twice, and 14 D-Rank. No spectacular battle history here... but..."

"But?"

"It's about before he entered the academy. Do you remember? That young boy brought back from the battle at Bell Flower pass?"

"I do... as I recall, a Jounin member of the medical team brought back a child of the enemy who had survived the battle... so he is that child?"

A moment of silence passed as Kabuto left. And then... out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke wince, touching a place at his neck. Abruptly, this action caused me to remember that Sasuke was now cursed. And I had done not a single thing to help him. He met my gaze, his eyes hardening as he forced himself to relax. I looked down, too ashamed of myself, for not being there to help him somehow. _He's in pain_. I wanted so badly to be there for him but... I saw Sakura go to his side in concern. A pang of jealousy hit me and I bit my lip.

_Shiya, don't be stupid,_ I told myself_, you're acting as if you have a crush... _

Shaking my head of silly thoughts, I turned my attention back to Gekkou.

"Is that everybody who wants to quit? Hm?"

"No, Sa..Sasuke-kun should also retire from the prelims!" Sakura said, worrying.

Clenching my fists, I turned around and said to Sasuke, "If you continue on... your mark will continue to hurt... If you leave... it won't stop then either... Sakura, stop worrying... He'll be _fine_," I ground out. It was against my better judgement to back Sakura up on him quitting.

"But...," Sakura sniffled as her tears began to form at her eyes, "I'm scared... for him."

I continued to clench my hands for a moment before I walked up to her and pulled her in a hug.

"As his comrades, his nakama, we should be able to support him. We should believe in him... and cheer him on when the going gets tough. I know you're scared, I know so well 'cause I am too. You're worried about Orochimaru's mark but... I believe everything will work out..."

"H-how do you know?"

"I..._know_." I sighed out as I let go of her and turned to Sasuke, "Hey, loser, if you're mean to Sakura like I know you were going to be, I'll kick your ass. Also," I told him with a glare, "As soon as your fights over with, we're gettin' ya medical treatment."

He glared at me but nodded after a moment of thought.

"Oh and before I forget... _you_ are _our_ business. You may be an avenger but we're your nakama," I looked away at my last words, too embarrassed by them, "So don't shut us out, man."

He didn't respond as I walked away but I didn't expect him to and I returned to my lonely island away from the others.

I zoned out after that, too intent on my thoughts and I was only brought back to reality when Gekkou announced the start of the preliminaries, "This preliminary will consist of fighting one on one fighting. Basically fight as if it's a really life confrontation. Now," -cough- " Since we have exactly 21 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches with one person having the 'free-to-go' pass. The winners will advance to the third test."

There whispers about who would get the pass and prayers that it would be them.

"There basically no rules," -cough- "The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. Umm, if you don't want to die then quickly admit defeat...," -cough- "but when I decide that the winner has clearly been established... ummm... since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll," -cough- "I'll jump in and stop things."

Everyone watched on nervously as Gekkou continued, "The object that controls your destiny is...," curtains on a side wall began to rise, revealing a board, "this...this electric scoreboard," -cough- "will show the matchups for each battle. Now," -cough- "This is sudden but lets announce the two names of the first fight..."

I kept my head down even when I heard the gasps. I knew what it said. I had had nightmares over this moment and I knew so well that it was Sasuke's fight against Akado Yoroi."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another upload. I can't believe I'm updated three days in a row. I'm rather proud of myself.**

**I created that "free-to-go" pass just because Shiya's presence... yeah! Oh but don't let this think Shiya'll get a free pass to the third test. **

**I have an idea on who I want her to fight... it'll be interesting. **

**Please review!**


	15. Sadly, Important News

So, I'm not sure if any of you noticed or not, but this story kinda sucks. It really lacks originality. The 'original' stuff that I planned to occur in this story was really far off and I'm getting irritated with my writing. So, what I mean to do now is that I'm taking a break from writing this story to edit it and change some things (I've already got done with editing the first three chapters.) But I'm not only doing that, I'm starting a new OC story that I have a feeling_ IS_ unique. It isn't an SI but the story is something I think a lot of you reader's will really like.

Here's the summary:

A shinobi and a samurai of the Heian period of feudal Japan have both, due to faulty placing of bombs, have somehow been transported into a world of chaos. It's filled with monsters and clan wars, a place unlike any other, will they be able to survive?

Again, this isn't really a self insert. More like, an idea that came to mind of a story I'd like to write. The main character doesn't come from our time, but she does come from our "world". She's just from the past is all.

This story's first chapter has been released. And it's edited (omg) Regular updates every week, possibly every _other_ week with words up to 4-8k each.

The title of the story is "Monster"

Inevitable will be put on hold for the time being, while I get everything edited and the like. Possible wait time is up to half a month, possibly longer because I get lazy.

Changes that will be there:

1. Shiya will be blind. (No, I'm not copying Little Acorn, jeesh. I didn't read most of it, only like a chapter, so that's impossible.)

2. She is not as sensitive as portrayed and she has chakra like a normal person

3. The chapters will be lengthened and I'm adding more to her childhood with Kakashi.

4. Shiya's past has been changed a bit.

This story will be updated with the 15th chapter once I have everything edited.

I hope you guys aren't too angry. (Seriously, I'm still wondering why you like this...) And I hope you guys do check out Monster. 'Cause it's super interesting. And co-written. Kind of.


End file.
